Just A Fool
by invalid-reality
Summary: Something light and fun and fluffy! Set six years post-Chosen
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_**_ This fic is complete as I wanted to have it done entirely before beginning to post so there will be regular updates for you guys! Feed me and you'll get more. My muse is a hungry beast ;)_**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Thunder crashes as the rain comes pouring down from the sky. I shiver as I huddle inside the phone booth, furiously checking my pockets for the quarter I know I have. I give up and slam my hand against the glass. Grumbling angrily, I pull out my cigarette pack and light one, my last one, with a shaky hand and a lighter that refuses to light on the first try.

I lean against the wall and watch the storm raging outside. I'm in Boston, the last place I ever thought I'd be again. I left this part of me behind years ago when I went running to Sunnydale with Kakistos hot on my trail. I have demons here I can't face without losing parts of my soul. These are demons I can't fight physically and I'm not emotionally strong enough. Might not ever be, but I'm okay with that.

I start searching through the pockets of my drenched jean jacket again, finally finding the elusive quarter in the front top pocket. I pick up the receiver as I slide the quarter in the slot and I dial an ever familiar number and wait as the line begins to ring.

"Hello?"

"Giles, it's me," I whisper into the phone.

"Faith?"

"Yeah, it's Faith."

"Do you have any idea what bloody time it is?" Giles asks and he sounds pissed. I know it's late, but he's usually up at all hours of the night. "It's been a while," he says when I haven't said a word. "Where have you been?"

"Around."

"And now?"

"Boston," I reply and take a long drag of my cigarette.

"I see."

"How's things going in Cleveland?"

"As good as expected. The school has been up and running for four years now. Faith, do you realize nobody but myself has heard from you in six years?"

Damn, it's really been six years already? Time sure flies. I've been travelling all over the country, even went over to Europe for a while. I convinced myself after Sunnydale that I had to find my own way and continue down the path of redemption in any way that I could. Saved a lot of innocent people from meeting their fate, killed a lot of demons and vamps along the way. But six years? Feels more like two.

"Yeah, I realize that," I mutter into the phone. "Been going from place to place, never stayed anywhere too long. You know me. Always on the move."

"With no way to contact you in event of an emergency or impending apocalypse."

Not like they'd need me around for that. Plenty of young slayers all over the world. Buffy has an army of slayers, what's one less? I don't say that to him, but I got a feeling he knows that's what I'm thinking.

"Do ya think Buffy will try to kill me if I showed up at the school?" I ask him.

He's quiet. Too quiet but I know he hasn't hung up since I can still hear him breathing. I haven't even been to Cleveland since they headed there from LA six years ago. I avoided it like the plaque and Giles knew I did so purposely. I'm willing to bet he's in a state of shock right now too. I basically just asked him if I could come to Cleveland.

Basically.

"Erm, I'm not entirely positive of how she'll react," he says after a moment. "Are you asking to stay here with all of us?"

"If it's a problem, forget I even asked," I mutter and I drop my cigarette to the ground and crush it out with the heel of my boot.

"I told you before when you first contacted me after we went our separate ways that you are always welcome to come here and stay. The years haven't changed that, Faith, but I can assure you that everyone will have their own opinion on the matter."

"Of course," I chuckle bitterly. "I'm gonna need an address. When ya gave it to me the last time, I pretty much misplaced it that same night fighting some demons on the way back to my motel room."

Giles gives me the address and I pull out my empty cigarette pack and the pen tucked inside my inner pocket next to my stake. I jot it down quickly on the inside of the pack.

"When shall I expect you to arrive?"

"Couple of days. Do me a favour, Giles?"

"Don't let the others know you're coming."

"Got it in one. I'll call you when I'm in town," I say quickly as the phone beeps and the operator tells me to insert another quarter in thirty seconds. "I gotta go."

"Goodnight, Faith."

I hang up the phone just as the line goes dead. I fold the inside of the pack carefully and place it inside my well-worn wallet. I slip it in my back pocket and take a deep breath as I open the phone booth door.

I make a run for the motel across the street even though I'm already drenched from the rain. The place I've been staying at is shit. There's not even a phone in the room, the water has one temperature, lukewarm, and I'm pretty sure from the stains on the walls, ceiling, carpet and bed spread that the place hasn't been cleaned in years.

I unlock the door and step inside. I flip on the lamp beside the bed and toss the room key down on the shoddy dresser by the door. I grab my duffel bag and toss it on the bed. I've been living out of this bag since I left LA. None of the clothes I left with have made it through all the fights and the travelling except for the pair of black jeans I wore when we left Sunnydale.

I pull open the top drawer of the dresser and quickly shove my clothes inside the bag. I know there's no way I'm stepping foot on a place, not even a bus with any weapons, but I'm used to that. I leave the dagger that's usually tucked in the sheath inside my left boot and the stake I whittled out of an old oak chair I found on the street. The stake inside my jacket is staying there until I'm going to leave.

I know I told Giles a couple of days, but I have this urge to leave Boston tonight. I check the inner pocket to see how much cash I have left. Depends on where I am, how long I stick around for, I always pick up odd jobs just to make enough cash to get through the next couple of weeks and get me to the next town or city in another state. Definitely enough for a bus out to Cleveland, a few hundred short of getting on a plane.

It's late, going on four in the morning, but I know the bus depot a few blocks away is open twenty-four hours a day. I leave the room key on the dresser and double check to make sure I grabbed everything I own before I head back out into the rain and start walking to the bus depot.

At least the rain has let up a little, but it doesn't help. It's the middle of July, yet the rain is cold and there's a chill in the air. I shiver as I keep up my pace, exhausted from being awake for the last two days. I couldn't sleep. Not here in Boston. I don't even know why I showed up here in the first place. I knew before I came here that I wasn't ready, that I couldn't deal with the things deep down I knew I had to face at some point or another.

"Yo," I tap on the window of the tickets box. The man inside is asleep in his chair with the small TV on beside him. I tap again and he jolts awake and leans forward as he glares at me through the glass window. "Got any busses headed for Cleveland today?"

"One in an hour," he grumbles. "Forty-seven dollars one way. Hundred for a round trip."

"One way," I say and I take out a fifty dollar bill, sliding it through the slot at the bottom of the window.

He prints off a ticket and slides it under to me. He slides the change with it and I flash him a smile as I walk away and head for one of the bus shelters across the parking lot. I sit on the bench, shaking for two reasons, one because I'm freezing and wet, and because I'm really going to Cleveland to face Buffy and the Scooby gang after not seeing them for six years.

Over the years, whenever I called Giles, I avoided talking to him about any of them. Then again our conversations were brief and I think a part of the reason why I even bothered to call him every once in a while was to let him know I was still alive. The first time I called was when I realized he cared about me and was concerned because it'd been five months since we parted ways and nobody had heard from me.

I'm willing to bet everyone has changed, is different yet still the same. I know I have changed and in a way I'm still me, just with a better head on my shoulders and I think before I act, but not always before I speak. Running my mouth has always gotten me into trouble, but I've learned to bite my tongue in certain situations to avoid the consequences I know would follow.

A man, probably close to fifty with greying brown hair and soft blue eyes sits down next to me. He closes his umbrella and leans it against his worn, tattered old suitcase. He looks over at me, smiling. I bum a smoke from him when he pulls out a fancy silver case and thank him for it.

"Going to Cleveland as well?" He asks, his voice raspy and low. I nod and take a long drag. "Names Charlie."

"Faith," I say as he reaches out to shake my hand. I smile and reach out and give him a firm yet soft shake.

We don't speak again and I'm fine with that. Haven't been one to make conversation with complete strangers lately. When the bus arrives, we board it, Charlie letting me go first. The bus is nearly full and I spot a seat near the back. I head down the aisle, making note that a lot of the people on the bus are dressed in suits and dresses. Business people, I'm guessing and from New York City and Jersey that I can tell from the accents I hear as a few people talk amongst themselves. I settle in my seat, placing my bag on the seat next to me. Charlie is up near the front, already chatting with a man around his age. He looks back and smiles and I return it before I lean back and close my eyes.

I fall asleep as soon as the bus is on the highway headed out of Boston. I finally start to feel more relaxed than I have in days and I let sleep take over, the rumble of the bus lulling me into a deep sleep.

* * *

Two days on the road and it's midnight when the bus pulls into the station in downtown Cleveland. I slept most of the ride, only waking up whenever the bus made a pit stop at a roadside diner. Charlie bought me lunch yesterday and a carton of smokes since I kept bumming a few from him. It's not like I couldn't afford to buy them myself and I tried to tell him that, but he shrugged it off and told me just to take them.

"Faith," Charlie nods as I am the last one to step off the bus. He's waiting by the door on the sidewalk. "It's been a pleasure," he says as he reaches out to shake my hand goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Charlie," I smile at him, shaking his hand and I sling my duffel bag over my shoulder.

I head down towards the bus station building. It's closed but there's a row of pay phones along the wall by the main entrance. I pull the quarter I made sure I had this time out of the front pocket of my jeans and dial Giles' number. Our conversation is brief and I tell him I'll come around tomorrow early in the afternoon. I hang up and grab the phone book sitting under the phone. I open it, flipping through the pages as I look for a motel that's close by.

I find one in the yellow pages, a small little advertisement for a room for twenty a night. I know it's probably a dive, but it's all I can afford right now. I rip the ad out of the phone book and head for the street. I flag down a cab and give the driver the address. I'm running low on cash but I know I got enough for a cab ride to anywhere in this city and to pay for the room for tonight.

By the time I find the place and get a room for the night, it's almost two in the morning. The room isn't that bad, I've definitely been in worse but have been in better for the same price per night. I leave my duffel bag on the bed and head for the bathroom. I test the water in the shower and sigh in relief to find the water hot.

I strip out of my clothes and step into the shower. I stay under the hot spray for a good twenty minutes with my eyes closed and my mind solely on what is going to happen tomorrow when I show up at the slayer school.

Keep wondering if I made the right choice coming here or not. I'll find out once I work up the nerve to show up there tomorrow. I shake my head and use the scentless shampoo the motel provides. At least it gets my hair mostly clean. I rinse and step out, sniffing the towel to make sure it was clean before I dry myself off quickly.

There's a slight chill in the room as I step out of the bathroom. The air-conditioner is on and the low humming fills the room as I get dressed in fresh, clean clothes. I lay on the bed and close my eyes, willing sleep to come.

It never does.

It's just after seven and I've been sitting here against the headboard watching as the sunlight pokes through the curtains over the window. I light the first cigarette I've had all night and watch as the smoke curls toward the ceiling, the rays of sunlight catching parts of it as it rises.

I don't know if I can do this. Boston screwed with my head and I ran to the last place I want to be. No. That's not entirely true and I know that deep down. Truth is, for the longest time, all I ever wanted was to be a part of _them_, their group, their family. Even with six years gone by just like that, I still want to be a part of that whole dynamic they have even though I know how impossible it is to become one of them.

It's degrading and humiliating just thinking about it. I've spent the last six years pushing it deep down and now that I'm here in Cleveland, it's all coming back to the surface. What am I even doing here? I know I'm tired of being on the move all the damn time. I know I'm tired of not having a place to call home. I feel I have a purpose in life and that purpose was once saving those abroad. It's not enough anymore. I don't feel like it's enough.

I sit there on the bed for another hour before I grab my bag and head out, dropping the room key off in the office before I go. I head down the street to a small Internet café. I order a large coffee and pick out the sugariest looking donut they have and order a half an hour of time on one of the small computers lined along the wall.

I type in the address Giles gave me and the results pop up not just a map with instructions on how to get there from my current location, but also brings up an article. Curious, I open that and see that the school they are living in used to be a prestigious boarding school in the 1950s, closed down after a fire on the third floor killed fifteen young girls.

I close the page and go back to the map. The school is about ten miles out of town. It'd take me hours to walk there and I barely have enough cash for a cab. I sip my coffee and lean back in the chair as I look around the small café. It's still too early to draw a crowd and there's two others in the café aside from the cute young brunette girl working behind the counter.

I rub my temples as I try to figure out my game plan. Sipping my coffee, I vaguely memorize the route to get to the elusive Slayer HQ. I'm feeling wound a little too tight today, but I shrug it off as I always do. I log out of the computer and take my coffee with me, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I walk out the doors and onto the street.

I start walking, pulling my shades out of my pocket and slipping them on as I round the corner. I told Giles I'd be there early in the afternoon. That gives me a few hours. Better get a move on. Wanna prove I can keep my word.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride!" I call out as I hop out of the driver's seat. A mile out of the city, I started hitching. A nice old man, a farmer from what he told me, stopped and picked me up.

"Any time, darlin'. Was on my way back home anyway," he smiles an almost toothless grin. He leans out the window as I sling my bag over my shoulder. "You're in the middle of nowhere. Sure you don't want me to drive you someplace else?"

"I got a place I'm going to. Not far from here."

"Only place is the old McMillan school, closed down fifty years now."

"Thanks again," I smile at him as I start walking down the road.

His old pick up truck whizzes past me, the engine whining as he steps on the gas. I stop at the side of the road, watching as it disappears out of view. I light a cigarette as I try to clear my head. Mile marker one hundred which means I got about a twenty minute walk ahead of me before I read the end of the driveway that leads up to what's now known as Slayer HQ.

I don't think as I walk. I can't. If I let myself think, I'll talk myself outta showing up and hightail it outta here as fast as I can.

It's getting hot as hell out here too. I stop when I'm almost at the end of the gated driveway and I take off my jean jacket. I tie it round my waist and continue on, hopping over the gate with ease and feeling the nerves come to life as my feet hit the gravel driveway.

It's a long walk up the winding driveway through the forest that looks like it surrounds the property. At least under the shade of the trees it's not as stifling hot. I stop when I reach the opening in the trees and look up ahead at the school. The main building is completely huge, I'm actually surprised at the size of the place. There's a few smaller buildings to the left and I head towards them, figuring I'd find Giles there.

Sure enough as I get closer to the first smaller building, Giles is sitting on the shady front porch sipping a cup of tea as he reads the paper laid out on the table in front of him. Damn he got old. His hair more grey than brown, the lines on his face more defined. I walk up the three steps to the front porch and place my bag down with a thud.

"Hey, Giles," I say with a small smile as he looks up from his paper.

"Hello, Faith. You look well," he replies, returning the smile and motions for me to take a seat next to him. "It's a long way from the city. If you called I could've arranged to have someone pick you up."

"It's all good. I'm here now."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Water would be good, a cold beer even better."

Giles laughs as he stands up. "I'll be right with you. There are a few things I would like to discuss before the others know that you are here, which I am certain Andrew and Xander already know as they monitor the security around the campus."

I nod and slide the paper towards me as Giles disappears inside the building. I flip through a few pages and out of habit I check the obituaries. Giles returns in a few minutes with a cold beer and places it down in front of me. I smile as I close the paper and he takes a seat. He's just staring at me, looking like he can't hardly believe I'm here. I can't believe it myself either.

"How have you been?" Giles asks me.

"Good as can be expected. You?"

"Wonderful. Summers here are rather relaxing. Most of the girls that come here have returned home to be with their families. Some have stayed behind. Those are the ones who made the decision to stay on, to continue their studies throughout the summer. Some don't have families to go home to and this has become their home in a sense."

Giles turns the conversation around to me, asking about the places I've been, the things I've done and seen. I tell him what I can, trying to keep it short and straight to the point. Trying to sum up the last six years of my life and all that I've done is harder than I thought. Giles is listening intently, asking questions here and there when I skim some of the details of demons I've encountered.

I don't tell him much about being in Boston. There's not much to say. I can tell by the way he's looking at me that he knows I can't talk about the demons of my past I went there to face in the first place. That's the thing about Giles I like, he doesn't push me to say anything more than what I'm ready and willing to talk about.

Giles heads inside to grab me another beer when I finish off the first one and he returns with two bottles, one for me and one for himself. I smile and take a generous swig and lean back in the wicker chair, sighing heavily.

It's quiet here and just looking around the grounds it feels like I'm in a whole other world right now. It's actually kinda nice here. I can see why they chose this place to bring in the young slayers from all over the world to teach them the ways of a slayer, to train them, prepare them.

Giles spends about an hour telling me everything I need to know about this place, what they did to turn it into the school and headquarters that it is now, the way they operate things, how the young slayers are found and brought here and how they are given a choice whether they want to come here or not. The curriculum is three years and most of the girls arrive here when they are fifteen years old, 'graduating' when they are eighteen, much like high school. There's more offered here than just learning what being a slayer is and training. There are courses the girls have to take so that they can acquire their high school diploma as well.

I can see all the good things they've been doing here from the things Giles is telling me and I feel a little bit gutted that I chose not to come here with them and be a part of this. I made a difference out there in the world in my own way, sure, but I could've had a greater impact here too in a sense. No use feeling or thinking this way though. I can't turn back time and change the past. I just have to keep moving forward and hope for the best, right?

"Shall I give you the grand tour?" Giles asks as we both finish off our cold beers.

"Love to see the place. Lead the way," I reply with a smile as I get up. I go to grab my bag and Giles motions for me to follow him inside the house. "This all yours?"

"Andrew unfortunately lives here with me," he replies and yet despite his use of words, he's smiling. "Come, I'll show you your room."

I don't say a word as I follow him towards the stairs. He leads me up the stairs and down the narrow hallway to a room at the end. He unlocks and opens the door and steps aside so I can go in. The room is huge with a big queen size bed and matching end tables and a dresser, all in dark wood. The walls are white and bare and the drapes are white as well as the bedspread. Very neutral and blah.

"Fix it up however you'd like," Giles says with a smile. "I will freely admit that I kept this room just in case you one day decided to join us here."

"Thanks. Appreciate it more than you'll ever know," I say, smiling as I toss my bag on the bed.

"Here's the key to the room, the _only_ key," he stresses as he hands me an old looking key after he pulls it off his keyring. "Please do not lose this or else you'll be locked out of your room until a replacement has been made and that is both timely and costly."

"No worries," I reply as I slip the key into the back pocket of my jeans. "It just you and Andrew in here?"

"It is. Kennedy and Willow live in the house next door. Buffy lives in the old dean's house just down the end of the driveway in the woods a little ways. Xander and Dawn live in the gardener's cottage near her."

"Cool," I say with a smile even though I saw this look in Giles' eyes when he mentioned Buffy that tells me there's something he's not telling me about her.

Giles give me the tour of his house. It's not big, three bedrooms with a decent kitchen and a big living room. No basement either. It feels homey though, so that's a plus. He takes me to the main building and as soon as I step through the front doors, I'm blown away.

Now I know about six months after everyone split from LA, most of them going to Cleveland to set up shop there, Giles unearthed the Council's funds and money hasn't been an issue. But damn, this place is top notch. Nothing too fancy, but nice. Nicer than I expected.

"These are where the offices are located," Giles says as he points to a large door that's slightly ajar. "Willow and Buffy have the larger offices and some of the ahem, teachers have their own. There are a few that are empty, mostly used for storage, but I'm sure given a couple of days we can set you up in one of your own."

"What would I need an office for?"

"You've come to stay here indefinitely, have you not?" Giles asks and I nod my head slowly, wondering what it is I'm getting myself into here. "Since you are the second oldest slayer next to Buffy and just as experienced and she is, I would like it if you joined the faculty."

"Doing what?"

"Defense training classes," he replies. "Just three of them a week when the school year begins in September."

"I'm down with that," I reply, smiling as he motions for me to follow him down the long corridor.

"The second and third floor is where the girls are house in the dormitories. The main floor is where the classes are held. Gymnasium to your left," he says as we pass by tall double doors. "Library," he points to the other side of the corridor with matching doors. "Research facilities with all the updated equipment to your left."

I follow him along until we reach the room he calls Command Central. He enters a code on the keypad on the door and it unlocks. Wearily I follow him inside and am completely shocked at the setup they have here. Security cameras covering just about every inch of the property, even out in the woods along the hundreds of trails that run through them. There are easily a hundred monitors on the wall, a control panel that looks like something out of a sci-fi movie and Andrew sitting in the oversized chair looking right over at us.

"Ah, Andrew, I suspected I'd find you in here at this hour," Giles says and Andrew nods and looks over at me.

"Faith."

"Hey, Andy. You don't look too surprised to see me," I joke and he chuckles as he gets up from the chair and walks over to me.

"Saw you hop the fence earlier. Almost sounded the alarm until I recognized you. You haven't changed a bit, Faith."

"Neither have you, except for the hair. Digging the long haired look on you."

"Thanks," he says with a slight blush. "Rupert, is she joining us?"

"That she is."

"This will be wicked cool!" Andrew gushes and he grabs my hand and leads me over to the control panel. "Let me show you what this does."

"Wild guess but you guys have a state of the art security system going on here."

"That's not all, look," he says as he points to the labels under some of the controls.

Artificial sunlight, streams of holy water in form of a sprinkler system, UV lights. Damn, they sure got this whole thing figured out. I just stand there in a bit of an awe as Andrew smiles wide.

"I designed the system myself. This is the best protected property in the world. Not a single vampire or demon can get within a mile of the campus. We're working on keeping out evil Wiccan types," he explains and I bet if I let him, he'd go on for hours about this.

"Faith, if you will? I would like to show you the gymnasium," Giles says as he clears his throat to get my attention.

"Be seeing you, Andy."

"Bye, Faith!"

I laugh as I follow Giles back out into the corridor. "What a laugh riot. Andrew is still the same."

"Quite unfortunate, isn't it? The boy has proved his worth. He is an essential member of our team and quite the excellent cook. His pastries are simply delicious."

"I can see that," I say as I look at Giles' pudgy stomach. Giles laughs and heads down the corridor towards the gymnasium. "Well, damn," I laugh as I take a look at the place. "This is pretty wicked, Giles."

"We have everything we need here in this room not just to properly train the girls, but the occasional basketball game is played in here on weekends and there is also the monthly dances the girls request. A group of boys from a military school an hour away come to join in the festivities. It's one of the highlights for the girls. Being teenagers, they crave the interaction with boys their own age."

They really got a good thing going on here. I'm kinda upset I was being selfish and staying away for so long. I follow Giles back out into the corridor and I'm greeted with a hard right hook to the face before I even make it out the door.

Grinning I turn to look at Buffy as she stands there with her hands on her hip, a scowl on her face and her eyes glaring at me.

"Hey, B. Long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

******Author's Notes:** Give and you shall receive! Keep it up and I'll try to update every other day from here on out :)

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Buffy looks as beautiful as ever. I don't think there's ever been one moment in the time that I've known her that I didn't think that. Giles stands by my side as Buffy looks me up and down, shaking her head as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"What the hell are you doing here, Faith?"

"What, no 'nice to see you' or 'how have you been'? I'm hurt. Nice to see you too, B. See that the years have been treating you good," I say with a smile. I gotta say, I expected a greeting like this. Wouldn't be the same without that hard right hook to the jaw.

"Giles?" Buffy says through clenched teeth. "Do you want to explain why she is here?"

"She's joining the faculty," he replies calmly. "Perhaps we should go talk in your office. Wouldn't want to give the wrong impression if a couple of the girls happen to walk past."

Buffy scoffs but leads the way down to her office. I hang back a little and stay in the doorway as Giles stands near the large mahogany desk in the middle of the room. Buffy walks behind the desk and picks up her cell phone quickly before placing it face down on the top of the surprisingly uncluttered desk.

"Waiting for an explanation here, Giles."

"Yes," he says and clears his throat as he looks back at me. "If you'll join us, Faith, we can both explain to Buffy the situation."

"Close the door behind you," Buffy says in a harsh tone as I walk into her office. I close it behind me and take a seat in one of the leather chairs sitting in front of the desk. "We have enough staff," she says as soon as Giles sits down. "We don't need her."

"I disagree," he replies calmly. "While we may have enough staff, we could always use a more seasoned slayer teaching these girls-"

"I don't want her anywhere near these girls!"

"Buffy, please calm down," Giles says and I roll my eyes.

"What makes you think you're welcome here, Faith?" Buffy asks me and I shrug.

"Talked to Giles about it. He had no problem with me coming here."

"Nobody has heard from you in six years! There has been no way to contact you or get in touch with you. For all we knew you were dead!"

"Buffy would you please calm down and listen to what we have to say?" Giles says, his tone stern and sharp that it makes me flinch a little bit. "Faith has been in contact with me over the years. I offered her a place here a long time ago and nothing has changed. My offer stood indefinitely with her. She can do a lot of good here."

"And a lot of bad too."

I roll my eyes but bite my tongue. Now is not the time to get into it with Buffy. Always knew she was a bitch, guess six years didn't change that part of her.

"That is enough!" Giles yells at her and she looks surprised he raised his voice at her. I'm guessing that doesn't happen often around here these days. "Regardless of your past with Faith and what you think of her and believe is true, I know she'll be a welcome addition to this school and I am only going to ask you once to let go of whatever regression you have against her and move on."

"Where is she staying?"

"With Andrew and I," Giles replies. "She'll be teaching a defense class three days a week when school resumes in September. In the meantime, I would like for you to introduce her to our curriculum and help her understand the ways we teach these girls so she is fully prepared in six weeks time to start her classes."

"Fine."

Giles stands up, ready to leave and he looks down at me, glancing just over the top of his glasses as he does. "Dinner is at six. I'll see you then, if not before."

"Sure," I nod and turn to face Buffy as Giles leaves us alone in her office. "Look, B, if it's a problem that I'm here, I'll go."

"Don't," she sighs tiredly as she sits in her chair. "I'm just tired, Faith. The last thing I expected was to see you show up here out of nowhere."

"To be honest here, last thing I thought I'd do is show up here," I mutter in reply. "Got a good thing going here for you guys. Nice place, nice school. From the things Giles told me, you're really helping the young slayers understand who and what they are now. That's a damn good thing. I want to be a part of it. I want to help you guys here. Regardless of what you think of me, I know I can do a lot of good while I'm here."

Buffy nods and she grabs her phone as it beeps, reading over what I assume is a text message and she quickly replies before putting the phone back down on her desk.

"And how long do you plan on staying here exactly, Faith?"

"Haven't decided yet," I shrug. "A while."

"Hmm," she says under her breath and she's staring intensely at me. "How come you never called or wrote or came here until now?"

"Had things I had to do first, redemption related things."

"And you've earned it?"

"Hardly. I'll always be on the path of redemption, B. It never ends. I can't ever take back all the bad things I've done, the lives I've taken. What I can do is try to make a difference in this world, no matter how big or small it may be."

The hardness in Buffy's eyes is disappearing now and I'm a bit relieved. Still ain't about to let my guard down with her. If there's one thing about Buffy, it's the fact she's always been hard to read and unpredictable.

I itch the spot just under my tattoo on my arm as I look around her office. Buffy stands up from her chair and walks over to the coffee maker sitting on the counter by the door. She grabs a mug and pours herself a cup before turning to face me.

"Coffee?"

"Sure," I nod and she turns and grabs another mug, pouring me a cup. "I take it black," I say and she puts the milk down before she can pour it. I stand up and take the mug from her and sit back down in the chair. "Thanks, B."

It takes us a while to break the awkward silence, but as soon as Buffy starts asking questions about what I've done, where I've been in the last six years, I start telling her the same story I told Giles not long ago. She doesn't say much but she laughs at some things and asks some similar questions that Giles did when I mentioned a few of the demons I struggled with in different countries. I leave out Boston since I'm already trying to forget about the last three weeks I spent there.

I ask her a few questions, nothing too personal, mostly slayer-related business. I get short answers from her, which is expected. She tells me about a few key fights they've had around the Hellmouth here since they arrived and of the few girls they've lost along the way. I can see the sadness and a bit of guilt in her eyes when she talks of them. I don't ask her about them either, figuring it's a sore subject with her still even if it has been a few years since those girls lost their lives during the battle against evil.

Before I know it, almost two hours have passed. I think we broke a record here. Longest amount of time we've ever talked with each other without it turning into a full-blown fight with fists flying and blood. Whatever anger she had when she first saw me is pretty much gone, but I know it isn't gone completely. I'm not stupid. Buffy has always had this thing against me and six years apart definitely hasn't changed a single thing.

"I-I'm sorry about before," she says. "I saw you and I just-"

"Thought you'd greet me with that wicked right hook of yours? Don't worry about it, B. I expected it. In fact, if you didn't do just that, I would've thought you were off you're rocker or something," I chuckle and that earns me a small laugh and a smile. "Forgiven and forgotten already. This bruise is a pretty nifty reminder not to surprise you with an unwanted visit."

Buffy chuckles and I give her a little wink as I finish off my now cold coffee. Her phone beeps again and she groans as she picks it up, quickly replying to the text before standing up from her chair.

"I-I need to go."

"Sure thing, B."

"Faith, I..." Buffy's voice trails off as she tucks her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. "Giles didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?" I ask her as I get up from my chair but don't move from where I'm standing. She isn't moving either. "B? Tell me what?"

"I have a daughter."

What. The. Hell?

"You do?"

"She'll be turning five in two weeks," she replies so softly I barely hear her.

"Oh."

You'd think Giles would've told me this. This is _huge_. Buffy has a kid. A _kid. _A five year old kid. How the hell did I not know about this until now? And why the hell didn't Giles say anything in all those phone calls and even earlier when we were talking?

Buffy grabs one of the framed pictures off her desk that I couldn't see from where I've been sitting and hands it to me. Damn. This kid is a dead ringer for her mother. Right down to the blonde hair, green eyes and that cute little half-smile thing Buffy does sometimes.

"She's cute, B. What's her name?"

"Leah."

I want to ask about the father. Is Buffy married? Just dating the guy? Was it some kind of one-night stand? Nah, Buffy isn't the one-night stand kinda girl.

"She's a handful," Buffy says as I hand the picture back to her and she places it down on her desk. "And currently repainting Willow and Kennedy's kitchen with finger-paint as we speak."

"I'll see you around then?" I say, taking the hint that she had to leave like five minutes ago. "Been nice catching up, B."

"Yeah," she nods as she grabs her purse from where it's sitting beside her desk. "I'm giving you another chance, Faith. Do yourself a favour and don't fuck up this time."

"Deal."

I follow her out of her office and out the front doors. Buffy doesn't say a word as she heads to the house next to Giles' place quickly. I pull out my cigarettes from my front pocket and light one as I walk around the building to the back. I'm trying to process this whole 'Buffy has a kid' thing right now.

I want to be pissed at Giles for keeping this from me, then again it's not like I'm in their inner circle and deserve to be told these kinds of things. I'm willing to bet nobody really knows this kid is hers. A child of a vampire slayer has got to be a red-hot target for every demon and vamp that walks this earth.

I wander through the lush gardens that sprawl out behind the main building. I find myself a quiet spot and sit on the bench near the koi pond. Everything here is a lot to process. It's a whole new life in a sense and really the only one who wants me here is Giles. Andrew as of right now doesn't count. He's still just Andrew in my eyes and also still as annoying as ever.

There's one thing I can't shake though and it's that gut feeling that I _belong_ here.

Definitely something I haven't felt in my entire life, that's for sure.

* * *

I'm sitting at the kitchen island on one of the stools, listening to Andrew as he tells me the story about Buffy and the guy she'd met shortly after they arrived in Cleveland. Giles is nowhere around and I figured if anyone could tell me the story behind Buffy and her kid, it'd be Andrew.

In the span of ten minutes I learn that Buffy was dating this guy, Chris Powell and that she'd met him through Xander. The guy worked for the construction company Xander was employed with a month after they settled down. It was some kind of whirlwind romance and Buffy quickly fell for this guy. Andrew told me it was a few months after they started dating that she found out she was pregnant and decided to keep the baby.

Three months into her pregnancy, that's when the kidnapping attempts started. A group of highly intelligent vampires relentlessly tried to kidnap Buffy, some even tried to kill her. I remember stories that Robin Wood told me years back when I last saw him in LA that when his mother was pregnant with him, she too was hunted down like that until her Watcher had her go into hiding for most of her pregnancy.

A month before Buffy was about to give birth, Chris was in the city working late. The same group of vampires cornered him on the site and when he refused to give up Buffy's location, they killed him, drained him dry and turned him thinking that he'd lead them to Buffy and her unborn child if he was one of them.

Kennedy was the one who found him first while out on patrol two days later. Buffy was hysterical that he hadn't come home and that nobody could find him. Kennedy didn't hesitate to stake him. She knew he was as big of a threat as the vampires that had been searching for Buffy for the last six months. From what Andrew told me, Buffy didn't talk to Kennedy for weeks after that.

"Damn," I say as I take a swig of the cold beer I just grabbed out of the fridge. "That's something else. What happened when the kid was born?"

"The attempted kidnapping and the attacks began to get worse and that's when we decided that it was better if nobody outside of our circle know about the baby. We paid a demon to put word out that the child had died in her sleep of unknown causes. Willow had to put a spell over the child to protect her. To protect Buffy. All of us. I'm sure this is why Rupert never told you about any of this."

"Right. I get it," I nod and sigh heavily. "Still, a little warning would've been nice, you know?"

"It's a bit of a shock," Andrew nods in agreement. "When she told us she was pregnant and keeping the baby, we could hardly believe it. You want to know what I think? I think she wanted this baby even knowing the risks that came with it. I think she just wanted to be normal."

I get that. Being a slayer is never easy and you never feel normal no matter how hard you try. I know that deep down, being normal is something that Buffy always wanted, especially after we defeated the First and left Sunnydale to start a new life, have a fresh start.

"She asked about you after the baby was born," Andrew says softly. "Nobody knew where you were or how to get in touch with you. She just wanted to know if you were still alive out there somewhere."

"She ever ask about me after that?"

"A few times that I know about. If you were in contact with Rupert, why didn't he say anything to us?"

"I asked him not to," I reply sharply, not really in the mood to get into this with Andrew of all people. "I had my reasons, all right?"

"Okay," Andrew nods, leaving it be as he turns his attention back to the roast he has cooking in the oven. "Have you seen the others yet?"

"No, not yet. Giles gave me the grand tour or started to when Buffy's fist met my jaw."

"She _hit_ you?"

"Of course she did. It's Buffy. We've never gotten along, not even when I first showed up in the 'Dale."

"People change," Andrew replies. "You're less grr-argh than I remember you being."

"Gee thanks," I chuckle and he picks up his beer bottle and we cling the necks together.

Andrew smiles before he takes a tentative sip of his beer and turns his attention back to the stove. He picks up the wooden spoon from the counter and stirs the gravy he has in a pot on low heat. The dinner he's making smells absolutely delicious and I can't even remember the last time I had a home cooked meal.

I start to wonder if Angel knows about Buffy and her kid. I'm willing to bet that he has no idea just like I didn't until she told me. I don't ask Andrew about Angel though, deciding that I've had enough of this topic for one day. I got the information I wanted to know and that is that.

Just kinda hoped that Buffy would've told me what Andrew just did, but I doubt she would've told me anyway. We've never been friends, never been close, and we've always had a hard time just talking to each other. Even this afternoon when we talked, it was rough and awkward most of the time. And it took a lot for Buffy to even tell me that she has a daughter right as she had to leave. Can't blame her though. I do get where she's coming from on all fronts even if I could never truly understand the situation.

Andrew starts asking me about where I've travelled so I tell him the basics of where I've been and the kinds of demons and vamps I'd slayed along the way. He wanted to know more about my time in Brazil, but there isn't much to be said. I barely remember the month I spent there. Most of it was spent drunk and occasionally high on whatever drugs I could get my hands on. When I was there, I wasn't in a good place mentally. When I left, I promised myself I'd never let myself get to that point where I was being stupid enough to put drugs in my body like that.

"Bonding, I see," Giles says as he comes in the back door. "Dinner smells absolutely wonderful, Andrew."

"Thank you, Rupert."

"I liked it better when you called him Mr. Giles," I chuckle as I shake my head. "Calling him Rupert sounds, I dunno, weird?"

"It is his name," Andrew said and he rolls his eyes. "Nothing weird about it."

"I find it odd," Giles says and that makes Andrew's eyes nearly bug out of his head.

"What?" Andrew nearly screeches as he drops the wooden spoon into the pot of gravy. "How come you never told me this?"

"Because I know you and how overly dramatic you get over the smallest things," Giles replies and he chuckles as he grabs a small glass from the cupboard and pulls out a half-empty bottle of Scotch. "I'd prefer if you called me Giles as everyone else here does. Willow even mentioned how exceptionally odd it is that you call my by my first name."

"Go easy on him, Giles," I snort as Andrew tries to smooth out the white frilly apron he's wearing. "I don't think he's processing this too good right now."

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Andrew says as he huffs and turns around to pick up the spoon. "I want you out of my kitchen. Go. Shoo."

I follow Giles into the living room and he chuckles as he sits in the worn armchair by the fireplace and sips his drink. I take a seat on the couch and chuckle, shaking my head at what had just happened in the kitchen. I can tell already that living here with these two is going to be nothing short of interesting, that's for sure. Giles turns on the radio that's next to his chair and I take the opportunity to wander around the living room. There are pictures on the fireplace mantel that I didn't notice earlier when Giles showed me around. Pictures of all of them, pictures of Buffy and her kid ranging in various ages over the years.

"How come you never told me Buffy has a kid?" I ask Giles and he sighs as he turns off the radio and takes a tentative sip of his drink. "I mean I get why. Andy told me the basics. Just thought it'd be something you would've told me at some point or another."

"I do apologize. I know that Buffy would've wanted to tell you herself," he replies softly and I sit back down on the couch. "It's been a hard couple of years. Leah is still not entirely safe from the dangers that are out there in the world. She is safe here as long as she never leaves the property without the protection of magic or a few slayers along with Buffy."

"Is it just one group of vamps that are after her?"

"It is."

"And none of you guys have found them and killed them?"

"If it were that easy, it would've been done years ago, Faith. These vampires are highly intelligent. They are always one step ahead of us. We have a decoy travelling abroad as we speak, leading these vampires as far away from here as possible."

"Well, if they come back around they're in for a surprise. I'll take 'em out. Won't stop trying until they're dead. How many are there?"

"Over a dozen that we know of."

"Easy as cake," I grin.

"Faith, please don't do anything irrational."

"Me? Irrational? Never," I say with a wink. Giles isn't amused. "Don't worry about it. I won't go after these so called intelligent vamps that have been outsmarting you guys without a proper plan and plenty of back-up."

Giles smiles a little and turns the radio back on. I just sit there and watch him as he closes his eyes and takes another sip of his drink. Figuring I have plenty of time for a quick smoke before dinner, I head out to the back porch and sit down on the steps.

It's quiet here and it's kind of nice. Relaxing even. The longer I spend here, the more I realize why they picked this place to settle down, grow as a family and teach the young slayers everything they'll need to know about the world out there and the nasty things that lurk in the dark. I've barely been here for six hours and it feels like home.

Even though Buffy and I didn't get off to such a great start with her punching me in the face and all, I still get this feeling that things are gonna be different between us now. Hard, sure, that's a given, but different and hopefully in a good way too. All I ever wanted was for us to stand on common ground together without fighting and without trying to kill each other.

We got a long way to go, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be her friend, to be a part of this whole situation they have here with the school and the young slayers that attend.

* * *

(_One Week Later..._)

I got my earbuds in, music blasting, and I'm in the gym, punching one of the dozens of heavy bags along the far wall. It's early, barely seven in the morning and in the week since I've been here, I know it's the only time I'd get to have the whole gym to myself.

Life has sure changed since I showed up at Slayer HQ. I'm growing closer with Giles and we spend the mornings after I work out for a few hours drinking tea on the front porch together. Andrew usually joins us for a cup before he heads in to the Command Central to provide some relief from whoever was stuck on night patrol monitoring the property.

Willow has been a surprise. I thought she'd shut me out, but she welcomed me with open arms and we spent the first night I was here talking until the early hours of the morning. Willow is still the same in a lot of ways. She's a much more powerful witch, but she has control over her magic and no longer fears she'll go off into the deep end like she did after Tara died.

As for Xander, Dawn, and Kennedy, they were pretty neutral about the whole me being back indefinitely. The one thing that didn't surprise me was the fact that Dawn, now a grown woman and a full-fledged Watcher, told me that if I hurt any single one of her family, she will not hesitate to kill me.

I've barely seen Buffy or talked to her since that first day I showed up and we had that talk in her office. I do see her around sometimes during the day, usually with Leah as they run around on the grass in front of the school, laughing and chasing each other down. Xander is usually playing with them and if anyone didn't know it, they'd think they were one happy little family.

Gotta say though, Xander sure has a thing for those Summers' women. I know that in high school he was head over heels in love with Buffy and got friend-zoned by her pretty damn quick. But now? Now he's with Dawn as in they are engaged to be married next summer. Crazy right? Definitely didn't think Dawn would go for someone like him, not just because he's older, but because he's practically like a brother to her. They are pretty cute together, I'll admit that much and from the things Andrew told me, they've been through a lot together over the years and that it only made sense that they ended up together.

I finish up, feeling the burn in my arms as I grab the bag to stop it from swaying. I pull out my earbuds and head for the locker room to grab a quick shower before I head to the house to have tea with Giles.

It's funny how quickly I've settled into a routine here when I just spent the last six years with absolutely no routine or structure to my life. Guess a lot of it has to do with wanting to fit in around here best as I can. It's not like I'm trying too hard or going out of my way to prove myself or anything either. Giles told me the other day to give it time before the others truly accepted me into their inner circle and that it will likely take Buffy longer than the others because of our history and the lack of my presence in her life for the last six years.

I shower quickly and get dressed in my jean cut-off shirts and white tank I'd brought with me. Even when I woke up at five in the morning, it was already stifling hot and just a teaser of how the rest of the day would feel. I know from the years I spent in Boston growing up that summers get too hot, too humid and it's always worse in August. It's not even August yet. The heat doesn't bother me, but the sticky humidity with very little relief does.

I head out of the school, taking the side entrance out and I jog towards the house. Giles is already sitting on the front porch at the table, a cup of tea in front of him and a newspaper open. He barely looks up as I take a seat in my usual spot. He's already got my tea ready and waiting for me. I smile as he looks over at me and gives me a little nod.

"Good morning, Faith," he says as he reaches for his cup of tea and takes a sip. "Lovely morning isn't it?"

"Sure," I reply with a shrug. "Hotter than hell already though."

"Indeed."

I lean back in the chair and look out over the front lawn. It's bigger than three football fields and the grass is getting long. I see Buffy as she jogs out of the woods from one of the many trails and heads towards the house, keeping up her pace until she's about ten feet away.

I can't help but smile a little as Buffy looks over at me. She returns the smile, but it's brief. She takes a few deep breaths before she continues on, jogging down the driveway that leads to her place.

I've been struggling all week to push down those old feelings I had for her that are resurfacing more and more every day that I'm here. This is another reason why I avoided coming here. I wasn't ready to face those feelings I have for Buffy. Guess a part of me was ready when I made that phone call a week ago to Giles, asking him if I could come here and stay a while. It's not like I can just shut my feelings off and convince myself that I'm not in love with her. If I could, well I'm pretty damn sure a lot of things in my life would be entirely different.

There's just something about Buffy, something I just can't put my finger on. I don't know why I'm in love with her or when it even started. I don't know why even when we were enemies and I did all that horrible shit to her, to her friends, to her mom that I didn't stop feeling the way I did about her. I was jealous back then, jealous because of Angel, because she had the kind of life I'd always wanted. And yet, those feelings were always there, deep down and eating away at my soul when I tried to forget about it, about her.

Even being gone and out of her life for the last six years, I still haven't been able to push those feelings aside. They crept up outta nowhere sometimes, mostly after I'd have a dream with her in it or when a vamp I was fighting mentioned the 'Blonde Slayer' or mentioned her by name. It was like fighting a losing battle sometimes and here I am once again, fighting a battle I know I ain't gonna win.

I'm starting to get that itch, the one that makes me wanna run from here as fast as I can. But I know that'd just be the cowards way out and I'm anything but a damn coward.

"I'm gonna go for a run," I say to Giles before I quickly duck inside the house to grab my running shoes. "See ya in a bit. Tell Andy to save me some extra bacon for breakfast, yeah?"

"Faith-"

I wave him off as I jog towards the trail Buffy had come off of not that long ago. If I'm gonna sate that itch to run, I'm gonna literally run it off without getting outta dodge.


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's Notes:** You guys are great! I cannot wait for you guys to see what's in store for this one. Give and you shall receive :)

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

I run down the winding trail, pushing myself to the max, lungs burning, breaths coming out in short, sharp gasps. I take the trail to the left when I reach where it splits in two. I focus on the sound of my feet as they hit the dirt rhythmically. I come to a stop as the trail ends and just up ahead is a small pond.

Breathing heavily, I move to sit on the large rock nestled underneath the oak tree. It's gotten hotter since I left, the sun higher in the sky and the humidity coming out in full force. I use the bottom of my shirt to wipe the sweat away from my face and I breathe in deeply as I struggle to catch my breath.

"Get it together, Lehane," I say to myself as I stare into the water. "Don't let her get to you again. You're better than that."

I really thought I had a handle on this whole situation. I really thought I could come back here and not let those thoughts, those feelings creep back into my head. I didn't even think about it, about how I feel about her until this morning when all it took was a smile from her to get it going.

I shake my head, laughing at myself for being such a fool. I pick up a few small rocks and throw them into the pond, watching as the water ripples and makes it to the shore. I feel like crying. I feel like laughing. I feel like I'm going crazy here.

I head back after I catch my breath, but this time I don't run or jog, I just walk. It's getting too hot and I'm not a fan of dying from heat exhaustion here. A few of the younger slayers are laying on blankets spread out on the front lawn, wearing bikinis and soaking up the late morning sun. I head for the house and am greeted by the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. My stomach growls and I have no doubt in my mind that this is one of the reasons Giles has allowed Andrew to live in the same house as him.

"Good morning, Faith," Andrew smiles as I walk into the kitchen and grab a cold bottle of water out of the fridge. "Extra bacon, just like you like."

"Thanks, Andy."

"G-Giles said you went for a run," he says and I nod my head. "You do know we have rules, don't you?"

"Never been one for rules."

"But it's almost a hundred degrees and any physical activity done outside should be minimal. As in not running through the woods as to not risk heat exhaustion."

"I'm still alive. Didn't die from heat exhaustion unless I did and this is just a ghost you're talking to now," I smirk and he's not fazed in the least.

"Don't be silly, Faith. If you died, you wouldn't immediately become a ghost. In fact, the chances of you being a ghost are slim to none and I know as a fact that-"

"Save it," I say, cutting him off before he starts on a ramble on the knowledge he has on ghosts and whatever else he was gonna start talking about.

Andrew mutters under his breath as he finishes the eggs, putting the food on three separate plates, mine with at least five extra pieces of bacon on it. We sit at the kitchen table as Giles joins us. He has a long piece of paper in his hands and he and Andrew begin discussing the schedule for September.

I eat my breakfast quickly, excusing myself as the two start talking about adding a few extra classes to my schedule. I run upstairs and head into the bathroom to take a quick, cold shower. The cold water is a relief from the heat and even though the house has air-conditioning, it barely keeps it comfortable in here from the sweltering humidity outside.

As I step out of the shower and turn the water off, I can hear the two of them still talking about the schedule. Rolling my eyes, I wrap my towel around me and head down to my room. I haven't done anything to it yet, haven't been bothered to honestly. I pull on a fresh pair of shorts and a tight white tank. I slip on my flip flops and grab my smokes before I head downstairs and out the front door.

I sit at the table and light a cigarette. It's almost too hot to breathe now and I notice the girls that were out on the lawn earlier are no longer out there. I look out at the sky as the dark clouds start rolling in from the west. I can hear the faintest rumble of thunder and I smile knowing that this heatwave we're experiencing is gonna come to an end with the coming storm.

When I finish my cigarette I head inside, grab a cold beer and go right back out on the front porch. Always loved a good summer storm and I can feel the electricity crackling in the air and know that it's going to be wicked intense.

"Can I join you?" Buffy asks as she comes around from the side of the house. "I brought refreshments," she says as she holds up a six pack of beer she's carrying.

"Sure," I smile as she walks up the stairs. "Better put those in the fridge. They'll be warm before we open 'em."

Buffy places one in front of her and heads inside to put the beers in the fridge. I pick at the label on my bottle and wait for her to come back outside. She sighs heavily as she sits down, opens her beer and takes a huge sip. I raise an eyebrow at her but don't say anything.

"I thought we could talk," Buffy says and I nod as I slide a cigarette out from my pack.

"Do you mind?"

"Can I?" Buffy replies, pointing to my pack and I shrug as I slide the pack towards her.

"Didn't know you smoked."

"I don't. Not really," she says and she lights her cigarette with my lighter before handing it to me. "Chris liked to smoke when he was drinking and I sort of fell into that habit with him."

I expected to see sadness or something in her eyes when she said his name, but there is nothing. Nothing different than her usual expression.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" I ask her, hoping she didn't come here to talk about Leah's father because she was missing him or some shit. "Whatever it is, B, I'm all ears."

"You're different now," she whispers as she gradually lets her eyes meet mine. "A good different," she adds quickly. "When I saw you last Friday, I didn't know what to expect. You've always been pretty unpredictable."

"Same with you."

"I had this whole conversation played out in my head before I came over here and now," she sighs and frowns. "Is it always going to be this hard to talk to each other, Faith?"

"Could get easier if we try, who knows?"

"I-I just wanted to say that I missed you when you were gone," she says softly and I smile a little bit. "I wish that you would've called me, let me know you were okay."

"Called Giles when I could. He knew I was still alive and kicking ass."

"But you told him not to tell us he had heard from you."

"What do you want me to say, B? That I'm sorry? Didn't think you cared that much."

"I do care."

I scoff a little, but bite my tongue from saying all the hurtful things I wanna say right now that'll make things even worse than they already are. I gotta give Buffy a little bit of credit here. She came here with beers and wanted to talk to me, willingly told me that she missed me while I was gone. She doesn't need to hear some of the hateful, spiteful shit that wants to come flying outta my mouth right now.

"I know I don't understand what you've been through or why you've been gone, but I want to try to understand. Can we start over? Start fresh?"

"Just like that?"

"It has been six years, Faith."

"True enough," I reply and I take a long drag of my cigarette, mulling over her words for a minute. "We can try. Can't say I'm not happy you wanna give me a second chance and start over again."

Buffy smiles and sticks out her hand. I give her a look as she grabs on to my right hand and gives it a nice firm shake. "Buffy Summers, Head Slayer and single mother of one very feisty little girl."

"Are you for real?" I laugh and she glares at me. "Faith Lehane, Slayer who likes to travel all over the world, kicking ass and taking names."

"There, now was that so hard?" Buffy asks, laughing in a way I haven't heard her laugh in longer than I can remember. "In all seriousness, Faith, I do want to start over. Right now is the perfect opportunity to do just that. If we're going to be working together, living on the same property, it's best we get over our past and move on."

"Sounds good to me, B."

I don't want to ask her why she suddenly wants to start over. Maybe me being back for a week had her thinking about the state of-or lack of-our relationship with each other. Definitely not gonna complain though. Being offered a fresh start with Buffy and it being her doing is definitely something I only hoped would happen one day, if it ever happened at all.

We sit there not speaking, just sipping our beers and watching as the storm rolls in quickly. Buffy is up and inside as soon as we finish off our beers and she returns a minute later with two cold ones. I smile at her as I take a swig just as a crash of thunder rumbles, shaking the ground and the rain starts to come down.

I wonder if we really can start over, start fresh. Even if we hash some shit out, it's always going to be difficult with the two of us. And then there's the fact that I'm fucking in love with her and she doesn't have the slightest damn clue.

I prefer to keep it that way too. I don't wanna add any fuel to the fire that's always burning underneath us.

"Tell me more about where you've been," Buffy says as she turns her attention away from the storm. "What was your favourite place?"

"Rio."

"You've been to Brazil?"

"Spent a few months down there. Probably the only place I stayed for longer than a couple of weeks."

"What's it like down there?"

"It's great," I reply with a smile. "Lots of demons lurking around, most blending in with the rest of society. Harmless really. Left those ones alone since they ain't putting any innocent people's lives in danger."

"Right. Okay. You'll have to tell me more about Rio some time. Second favourite place?"

I shrug as I rest the bottle against my lips, hesitating before I take a sip. "Don't really have one," I reply. "But this place is quickly becoming the second favourite place I've been in the world," I chuckle as she rolls her eyes like she doesn't believe me. "It's true. Only been here for a week and it feels like...home."

"It is your home now."

I don't think she even knows what it means to me to hear her say those words and actually sound like she means it. It feels like I've stepped into some kind of alternate universe here, but I know it's not the case.

I decide to ask Buffy a few things, more personal things, to test the waters between us. I ask her if she'd been dating anyone since Chris and she told me she hadn't and that with managing the school, teaching classes and being a mother, she just didn't have the time to go out and look for a new man in her life. She turned the question around on me and I shook my head no, not willing to tell her about the random men I'd been with over the years, men who meant nothing to me. Sure, I might have changed, but that part of me hasn't all that much.

We don't talk much after that, spending the rest of the afternoon sitting on the front porch, sipping beers and watching the storm roll through. I'm feeling a bit buzzed by the time Buffy leaves to pick up Leah from Willow and Kennedy's. I stand there in a bit of a daze, watching her as she heads over to their house next door and lets herself in.

Shaking my head, I grab the empty bottles and head inside. Giles is lounging in his chair, a glass of Scotch resting on his stomach, both his hands wrapped around it and he's sleeping, snoring quietly as the radio plays next to him.

Andrew isn't in the house and I figure he probably ducked out sometime during the storm to check the security monitors in Command Central. I put the empty bottles in the case and grab another beer as I search through the fridge for something to eat.

I get a feeling everything is gonna work out here just fine. Me and Buffy are slowly starting over and if this afternoon is anything to go by, I'd say we're off to a good start.

* * *

(_One Month Later..._)

Young slayers from all over the world started showing up on Monday and it's only been three days and I'm already going crazy. School doesn't start for another two weeks and Buffy has gotten me up to speed on the curriculum and what is to be expected from me while I teach the three defense classes a week Giles has me lined up for.

Things have been pretty laid back too. Buffy and I started hanging out in the afternoons, having a few beers and talking about anything and everything pretty much. I found it easier to talk to her as the days went on and I wouldn't say everything is perfect and peachy between us, but it's a helluva lot better than it's ever been before.

It's just after three in the afternoon and I'm sitting on the porch with a cold beer in front of me and one unopened on the other end of the small round table. I light a cigarette, smiling as I see Buffy exit the school and head straight over towards the house. She looks a little bit stressed and I can't blame her. The new girls have already proven that they're gonna be a handful, that's for sure.

"Hey, B," I smile as she sits down heavily, opens her beer and nearly downs it in one go. "Gonna go out on a limb here and say it's been a rough day?"

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it. Two of the girls got into a fight over who gets the top bunk and they nearly killed each other. Got another new girl who is so scared she's spent the last three days curled up on her bunk crying and refuses to eat. I have Dawn in her room talking to her now."

"Dawn will get it sorted out," I say with a little nod. "How's the rugrat doing?"

"Hanging out with Uncle Xander today," Buffy replies with a little laugh that quickly disappears. "I really wish things were different for her."

"What do ya mean?"

"There's no children for her to play with around here. She's surrounded by adults and teenage slayers. Do you think she acts like a normal five year old, Faith?"

"She's a smart kid, B. Far from normal, better than normal if I say so myself."

"She should be in school, starting kindergarten this year."

"So, hire a teacher for her, get her on the right track."

"Faith, I want her to go to a normal school with normal children and just be..."

"Normal?" I throw it in there when she trails off and doesn't say a word. "Why not do it? Why not get her enrolled in a public school and give her that part of her life you want for her?"

"It's not that easy, Faith. There are vampires after her and if the word gets out that she's in public school, the instant she's out of my sight, it'll be the last time I ever see her."

"Nah," I say and I lean forward in my chair. "How about this," I say and I can't say I haven't spent some time thinking about this already. "Get a few slayers to go to school with her, keep an eye on her while she's there. B, she needs this and you want it for her, so make it happen."

"What if-"

"Assign two of your best slayers that are gonna graduate in May, give them the credit or whatever for doing this. Call it real world training. Protection of an innocent child from being kidnapped by vampires and demons, which you and I both know that vampires aren't going to be able to get her in the middle of the fucking day, B."

"You've been thinking about this before today, haven't you?"

"Got it in one," I wink at her and lean back in my chair. "What can I say, the little rugrat stole my heart already and turned me to mush with one look."

"She adores you, Faith."

"Sure, tell that to my favourite pair of boots she had a fun time 'colouring' with the white-out she found in your office the other day."

"I told you I'll buy you a new pair," Buffy frowns and I laugh. I don't give a shit about the boots. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, B. You know I don't care about the boots. They were old and headed for the dumpster anyway. Gotta say I adore her too. How can I not?"

Buffy blushes a little bit, but she doesn't say anything more about Leah or the topic we were just discussing. Sometimes I let things slip, just like I did now, that says a lot more than I want it to. Most times Buffy doesn't respond to it, sometimes she'll roll her eyes or blush. It makes me wonder what goes through her head at times like this when I speak without thinking.

"Are you ready for this?" Buffy asks as a handful of girls come out the front door, laughing and chattering excitedly. "It does get tough at times, especially with some of the girls who are a little bit more difficult than the others."

"Ready for anything, B."

"Good," Buffy smiles and takes a swig of her beer. "We'll get the patrol schedules sorted in a couple of weeks. I usually take the girls out once a week to the city with Xander. We try to put them out in the field to really get the feel for what slaying is really like."

"You know, I noticed something this summer," I say and she looks at me curiously. "You haven't been on patrol once since I've been here. Neither has Kennedy. I know I've gone into the city a few times, but why aren't you guys doing the same?"

"It's the summer. It's our time off. The only thing that'll make us patrol during these three glorious months we have off each year is if the vampire activity goes up and we take care of it as quickly and efficiently as possible."

"Right. Got ya," I nod, getting it but not. Then again I haven't spent nearly nine months out of the year with hundreds of young slayers, training them and teaching them.

"I can't stay for too long right now, I have some paperwork I have to finish up."

"It's cool."

"Your office is almost ready," she says with a smile before she finishes the rest of her beer and places the empty bottle down on the table. "Meet before dinner to spar?"

"Sure," I smile and watch her walk back towards the school.

That's another thing that's become a regular thing between us, especially in the last week and a bit. She and I will spar for about an hour before dinner. It never gets too intense or out of hand and I get the feeling that Buffy likes sparring with me over Kennedy or any of the other slayers that teach at the school. I press all her buttons, but not enough to piss her off.

I head inside to grab another beer. The house is quiet and empty, both Giles and Andrew doing stuff inside the school, preparing things for the start of the year. I take a sip of my beer as I head up to my room and I flip on the radio, cranking it loud as I dance around, kicking some of my dirty clothes into a pile in the corner by the closet.

I've added a few personal touches over the last few weeks. Changed the drapes and the bedspread, all black. Changed the lamps that were there into something more my style. Posters of various bands cover the walls and a few framed pictures sit on top of my somewhat cluttered dressed, pictures Buffy insisted I have. My favourite one? The one she took last weekend of Leah and I horsing around on the grass. Every time I look at that picture, I can see how _happy_ I look. It's pretty fucking surreal to be honest.

Taking a swig of my beer, I bend down to pick up my usual work-out shirt and give it a sniff. Definitely needs to be washed. Pulling a face, I toss it in the dirty clothes pile. I put my beer down on the dresser and scoop up the clothes. I head down the hallway to the laundry room next to the bathroom and put a load on.

I head back to my room, dancing a little along the way to the song blaring on the radio. I find something clean to wear to spar in and quickly change. I down my beer as I head downstairs and grab a bag of Doritos.

"These girls will be the death of me," Giles mutters as he comes in the back door, pinching the bridge of his nose. I try not to laugh as he grabs the tea towel from the rack near the sink and wipes the green goo he's covered in, head to toe, from his face. "Yes, laugh it up, Faith, but your time will be coming. It seems as though the end of summer pranks have begun."

"How'd that happen anyway?" I ask him, laughing as he looks down at his clothes in disgust.

"A classic prank," he mutters and shakes his head as the green goo slides off his clothes and onto the kitchen floor. "A bucket of slime over the doorway of my office."

"Classic," I chuckle and I shove a few Doritos in my mouth.

Giles mutters under his breath as he heads upstairs to take a shower. I can't stop laughing at the sight of him covered in slime. Gotta hand it to these girls, they sure know how to pull one over Giles. Buffy did mention before that the girls, especially the third year girls, loved to play pranks on everyone before school begins.

The more time I spend here, the more I start to realize I spent far too many years avoiding this place and for what? I shake my head and head towards the school. A handful of girls nearly run into me as they run out the front door chasing after each other, laughing as one of the teachers, the math teacher I believe, runs out after them, also covered in green goo.

"What a riot," I laugh as I head into Buffy's office and knock on her open door. "Just about finished up here, B?"

"Almost," she replies without looking up from her laptop.

I finish off my Doritos, crumpling the empty bag and tossing it into the can next to her desk. Buffy rolls her eyes and glares at me as she looks away from the screen. I shrug and walk over to the bowl of fresh fruit on the counter by the coffee maker and grab a shiny red apple off the top of the pile of assorted fruits.

"Faith, do you mind?"

"Huh?" I ask through a mouthful of apple.

"I'm trying to get this transfer request done. We need an English teacher for the girls since the last one quit. With school starting so soon, we need to find a suitable replacement."

"Sorry," I mutter before I take another bite. "Ya want me outta your hair, B?"

"Just meet me in the gym in ten minutes," Buffy replies.

"Sure thing."

I leave her office and head for the gym, finishing off my apple before I get there. There are a few girls in there finishing up a quick pick-up game of basketball. I don't know any of their names, not yet at least, but some of them have been here all summer, not having a home or families to go home to.

I take a seat on the bleachers by the window and watch as they finish up their game. Kennedy is playing on one team and I can tell from the way she purposely fumbles the ball she isn't even trying. I smirk as the tall blonde calls off the game and Kennedy jogs over towards me, picking up the bottle of water from the row below me.

She gives me a little nod before she heads to the locker room with the rest of the girls. Kennedy and I don't really talk much. She's still the same as she was before, a stuck up brat with a real shitty and bossy attitude. She can't be all bad though, not if her and Willow are still together. Sometimes I honestly don't get what Willow sees in her, then again brunettes were never my type.

I grab some mats from the stack along the wall and line them up on the floor. Soon as I got the sparring area set up, I start to stretch, feeling on edge from the entire lack of slaying I've done in the last month since I've been here. With the morning runs I take through the words and working out here in the mornings and now with sparring with Buffy late in the afternoon, it just isn't cutting it. I need more than this.

For the most part I've been able to push that frustration down, just like I've been relentlessly pushing down all the feelings I have when it comes to Buffy. As much as I love the changes my life has taken on, I just need more.

I'm not about to up and leave, not now. Hell no. That's the last thing I wanna do and for the first time in my life I actually wanna stick around.

I spin around as I stretch out my shoulders, smiling as Buffy walks into the gym already wearing her sweats and old t-shirt. I continue to stretch as she does the same, but after a few minutes, she's up on her feet and in a fighting stance, ready to go.

I slip into a familiar rhythm with her and every move she throws my way, I easily predict it and duck out of the way quickly. She growls in frustration and does a roundhouse kick, uppercut combo that catches me completely off-guard, her fist just narrowly missing my chin. I sweep my leg under hers and she falls back on the mats hard.

"Going all out are we?" Buffy asks, laughing as she flips up to her feet. "I can do that. Promise not to hold back?"

"Seriously?" I ask, smirking as she blows an errant strand of hair out of her eyes. "Any rules ya wanna lay out on the line here, B?"

"No face hits," she replies. "Leah gets scared if I get bruised."

"Got it."

I take advantage of her guard being down and kick her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Buffy laughs as she shakes it off and charges towards me. I let her get in a few kicks and an almost hard right hook that I stop before her fist collides with my face.

"No face hits, remember?" I chuckle as I let go of her hand and she rolls her eyes.

"Right."

We circle around each other, both of us faking moves, trying to catch each other off guard. I can just tell Buffy is enjoying this too. I can see it in the way her smile reaches her eyes. We throw in a few moves, moves easily predicted and blocked with ease. I decide to step things up a notch, throwing a side kick, leg sweep combo her way I know she doesn't see coming.

I move to pin her to the mats before she can get to her feet. She's breathing heavily as I pin her arms down and straddle her hips. Fuck, bad move, bad idea. She squirms under me and instantly I'm fucking turned on beyond belief.

"You give?" I ask her with a shaky breath as she stares into my eyes.

"No." Buffy wraps her legs around my hips and spins me over onto my back, holding me down. "Do _you_ give?"

Fuck.

I lick over my lips, wanting nothing more than to lean up, close the gap between us and just kiss her. Fuck.

"I give," I mutter in defeat and Buffy leaps off of me, smiling as she holds a hand out and pulls me to my feet. "I'll get you for that one, B."

"Oh I would love to see you try, but you see, I have to get home and make sure Dawn isn't feeding Leah pizza again for dinner. Rain check?"

Before I can even respond, Buffy is out of the gym and the door is closing slowly behind her. Damn her. What a fucking tease! In her defense, she doesn't know what she does to me when we get close like that. I gotta get my shit together and not let her effect me like this. I shake my head as I clean up the mats, throwing them into the pile and grumbling under my breath with every last one.

I can't get over how she felt against me or how close I was to giving in and kissing her and likely destroying the progress we've made so far.

I head back to the house, ignoring Giles and Andrew as I head upstairs and straight for my room. I lock the door behind me and breathe heavily as I stand in the middle of the room and fight the urge to scream, to run, to cry, to laugh at how ridiculous I'm being right now.

Being in love with Buffy Summers almost destroyed me once.

I'll be damned if I ever let that happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

(_Three Months Later..._)

I gotta admit, I'm kinda pissed that after that one sparring session we had where things got a little outta hand, we haven't done it since. With school in full swing now and Buffy entirely too busy to have our normal afternoon beer and to spar before dinner, we barely see each other except in passing between classes. Or when I end up watching Leah and she comes around to pick her up, sometimes staying for a half an hour to have a beer and talk, other times she just picks her up and heads straight home.

One thing though, Buffy did take my suggestion about enrolling Leah in the closest public school near here. Two third year slayers take her to school every other day and return with her late in the afternoon. On the days Leah doesn't have school, Giles is watching her or I end up with baby-sitting duties. Definitely can't complain though. This kid is great and I love seeing how happy she is when it's just me and her.

Like any other normal afternoon, I'm sitting out on the porch nursing a beer and chain-smoking as I watch Buffy lead the girls through a series of exercises on the front lawn. Even in the distance, she's fucking breathtakingly beautiful and it makes my heart skip a beat. Remember when I said I couldn't let the fact that I'm in love with her destroy me for a second time? Well it's happening and I feel powerless to stop it.

I'm such a fool.

A fool in love with someone I can never have. Already made my peace with that even if it haunts me every single time I look at her.

"Faithy!" Leah says as she bounces across the driveway and up the front steps of the porch.

"Hey, LJ. Have fun in school today?" I ask her as I place my beer down before she scrambles onto my lap.

"I drew you a picture," she beams as she holds out the construction paper with a picture drawn in crayon on it. "This is Mommy, this is me, and this is you," she smiles as I take the paper from her and check it out.

The two slayers who escort her to school, Beth and Lindsey look over at me. I wave them off, motioning it's okay that they leave Leah here with me right now. I look at the picture she's drawn and laugh a little. She has me and Buffy standing side by side and she's drawn herself with a little stake in her hand and what I can only guess from the dots below is a vamp she dusted all on her own. This kid is something else.

"It's great, LJ. I love it. Thanks," I smile at her as I ruffle her hair a little. She wraps her little arms around my neck and hugs me tight.

This has become my life and I can't complain. This kid has breathed a breath of fresh air into me. Even with her endless energy and the fact that she's a little terror half the time, I still love this kid like she's my own-or at least in the sense that she's a part of my family, or I'm a part of hers. Haven't figured that one out yet.

All I know now is that I can't imagine my life without this kid in it now.

Leah yawns as she rests her head against my shoulder. Poor kid is exhausted from being at school all day. I pick her up and carry her inside and lay her down on the couch, pulling the throw blanket over her. She's already passed out and I pick up my cell, a requirement for all faculty as Buffy had so put it when she handed me the iPhone a week ago. I send her a quick text telling her Leah is here with me and having a nap on the couch.

I quickly grab my beer and the picture Leah drew for me from outside and go back into the living room, sitting on the smaller couch. I pick up a magazine off the coffee table and flip through it.

It's almost Thanksgiving, only another week to go. I've never been a big fan of the holidays, then again I never had family or friends to spend it with. Andrew has planned this big feast that he's cooking at Buffy's house for all of us. Buffy made me promise I'd be there. Of course I'll be there, where else would I go? Buffy even went as far as getting Leah to make me promise her too that I'd be there for Thanksgiving dinner with the whole family.

I don't know when I dozed off, but I'm woken up by Buffy tapping on my shoulder lightly. At some point Leah must've woken up and curled onto the couch beside me. I yawn as I look down at Leah, still sleeping next to me.

"Hey," I whisper, smiling at Buffy as she stands there staring at us with this expression on her face that I know she's thinking the sight of the two of us napping together is nothing short of adorable. "Kinda fell asleep."

"I see that," she laughs softly. "Giles is in the kitchen. He'll keep an eye on Leah. Do you want to have a beer outside before dinner?"

"Love to," I reply and I carefully move from the couch as to not wake Leah up.

"This is cute," Buffy whispers as she picks up the paper from the coffee table. "Did she draw this for you?"

"Sure did. Another one to add to the growing collection on my wall," I smirk as she puts the picture back down and follows me into the kitchen. "How was class this afternoon?" I ask her as I grab two beers out of the kitchen.

"Same as usual. The girls can't wait for the week off. Tomorrow is their last day."

"I can't wait for my week off either!" I chuckle as I hand her a beer.

"Giles, can you keep an eye on Leah? She's sleeping on the couch still and I wanted to have a beer with Faith before we headed home."

"Of course," Giles smiles warmly at her and I lead the way out to the front porch with Buffy following close behind.

It's a little chilly these days, but the cold doesn't bother me none. Buffy sits down in her usual spot as I take mine. I pull out my pack of cigarettes, offering Buffy one before I pull one out for myself. I reach over with the lighter and light it. She smiles and lights her cigarette, inhaling deeply as she sits back.

"Faith, I'm sorry we haven't been spending much time together lately," she says with a slight frown. "I'm going to be rotating a few of my classes around after the break next week and hopefully the others will be okay with their classes being switched around as well."

"It's okay, B," I smile at her. "No worries. We'll chill when we can, yeah?"

"We have a week off," she laughs and I raise my bottle to hers and we clink the necks together gently. "What are you planning to do?"

"Aside from dinner on Thursday with you guys? Sleep."

That pulls a laugh from her and she nods her head in agreement. "Sleep sounds really good about now. With Leah in school two days next week, I have two days I can go back to bed after I get her ready and send her off with Beth and Lindsey."

I sip my beer and take a long drag of my cigarette, trying hard not to keep staring at her but it's hard not to sometimes. There is just something about her, it's like a magnetic force that makes me drawn to her.

I don't know if it's because I just woke up from a surprise nap that's making things a little fuzzy, but Buffy seems to be staring at me a lot more than usual right now. I catch her in the act once or twice and I swear, even in the dim porch light, she blushed when I did. Of course a part of me just shrugs it off as nothing and another part of me is wondering what the hell is going on with her right now.

"Can I ask you something?" Buffy says as she turns to look at me. I turn to her and smile.

"Sure."

"I-" She clears her throat and she definitely looks nervous. Nervous? Why would she be nervous? "It's nothing, forget about it."

"You sure about that?"

"Uh huh," she nods her head quickly. She finishes off her beer and stands up. "I should get Leah home and get dinner started."

"Sure thing. I'll see ya later, B."

I stay out there and light another smoke while Buffy heads inside to get Leah. She come out a few minutes later with a sleepy Leah in her arms and she has Leah's pink backpack slung over her shoulder. We say goodnight and I watch her as she walks away and heads home, disappearing in the darkness quickly.

Whatever she was going to ask me and didn't is gonna bug me, I just know it. Deciding to shrug it off like it's nothing-and knowing Buffy it could be nothing at all-I head inside and raid the fridge as tonight is a free-for-all night for dinner.

Grabbing some leftover pizza, a bag of Doritos and another beer, I head up to my room and lock the door behind me. I flip on the TV I just bought the other week and lay back on the bed. Just like any time Buffy gets into my head like this, I can't stop thinking about her.

What is it about her that draws me in so much? What is it about her that gets under my skin the way she does? What is it about her that made me fall so deeply in love with her that trying to push my feelings aside is so impossible?

No matter how many times I've asked myself those questions, the only answer that comes up is; because it's Buffy.

* * *

I'm in the gym early in the morning, before seven. I have my earbuds in, music blaring and I'm punching the heavy bag in time to the beat of the driving heavy metal playlist. I've been working the bag for close to an hour and the burn is a great distraction from the hundreds of thoughts running through my mind.

I give up after a while and head for the locker room to grab a quick shower and change. I have a class at nine, the last class before we're off for a week. Normally if I'm here this early, I just stick around, maybe bug Willow if she's in her office or Buffy if she's checking in with Andrew or Xander in Command Central if there was any activity anywhere on the property throughout the night.

I head for the office, going to mine first. It's small, barely bigger than a storage closet, but it has a desk and a laptop I rarely use, a coffee maker and a small bar fridge. I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and check Willow's office. The door is open so that tells me she's here already but she's nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, I pass by Buffy's office and stop when I hear voices coming from inside, voices that clearly belong to Buffy and Willow.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Will."

"It's okay," Willow replies. "This is all new for you and it's not every day your best friend suddenly wants to ask another woman out on a date! This is huge!"

Say what? I should walk away. I want to walk away, but I can't even move from where I'm standing. It's wrong to listen in on their conversation, but I'm intrigued now.

"This is bigger than huge," Buffy replies and she sounds a little frantic. I can tell by the footsteps that she's pacing. "Will, I need some advice. I almost asked her last night and totally backed out!"

"You're nervous. I mean I get it, it's Faith."

I nearly choke on my own breath as I inhale sharply. Now I really can't just walk away without hearing more of this conversation. This is so wrong. I shouldn't be hearing this.

"Faith is different now," Willow continues. "She's amazing with Leah and you said so yourself, Leah absolutely adores her, which is a good thing, Buffy. She's great with the girls in her classes and she's proven to be a huge help in the last couple of months around here. And besides," Willow chuckles. "I mean I totally get why you like her, she's gorgeous."

I smirk and take a sip of my water.

"If I didn't know any better I think you have a bigger crush on Faith than I do," Buffy laughs and I try to hold back my own laugh too. "Will, why does she make me so nervous? No, don't answer that. I know why she makes me nervous because she's completely different than the Faith we used to know and I feel a little intimidated by her sometimes. She's been all over the world, living up fancy free and me? I've been in Cleveland for the last six years raising a child without her father being around to help."

Buffy's intimidated by me? Damn. Kind of explains why she gets a little nervous around me sometimes, especially when we're joking around and I start flirting with her without even realize I'm doing it at first.

"Will," Buffy sighs and I can tell she's stopped wearing the hardwood floor down as I can't hear her footsteps anymore. "How am I supposed to ask her out on a date? What if she says no and then all this worrying and venting to you will have been for nothing. I don't even think she knows I like her like that. I don't even know if she likes me in that way either."

"Buffy, are you kidding me?" Willow laughs and I raise an eyebrow as I lean a little closer to the door. "Faith likes you. You can't see that?"

"Yeah, as a friend."

"No, she likes you a lot more than just a friend," Willow replies softly. "You can't see it when she looks at you sometimes? The excessive staring, the way she blatantly flirts with you, and how she'll drop anything just to spend ten minutes with you?"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. I get you're nervous, but until you ask her, you're going to feel like this and I hate seeing you torture yourself like this."

"What if she isn't gay?"

"You aren't. You haven't exactly been with another woman before and you even said so yourself, before Faith came back, you never once let the thought of being with another woman cross your mind before. Ever."

"That's...not entirely true," Buffy says with a heavy sigh. "I have entertained the thought of being with another woman once or twice, but it was always Faith, not just any woman."

Hell, my ego is just swelling right up here and I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face. Buffy _likes_ me. Why the hell do I feel like I'm seventeen all over again?

"So you're just gay for Faith?" Willow asks and they both start giggling. "This is very interesting. Look, I get that you're nervous and you have every right to be. Hello, totally new situation and feelings and everything else, not to mention the fact that it's another woman you're wanting to ask on a date and that it's Faith."

"How do I ask her? I mean, I tried to last night. I just...I couldn't get the words out."

"Just ask her, Buffy. She's probably in the gym right now. I saw her come in earlier. Just go and ask her. Don't think about it, just do it."

I move quickly out of the front office and head down the hallway towards the gym. I stop short before going in there when I hear a couple of the younger slayers in there running laps around the gym. I shake my head and walk into the library across the hall, leaving the door open as I head over to the couches by the tall windows within view of the doorway.

What the hell is going on here? How long has Buffy wanted to ask me out on a date? I mean, I've only been here for four months now and we were making good progress on being friends. Not once did I ever see one sign that she liked me more than just a friend. Not once!

I look back at all the times we've spent together, especially since school started. Even with the small amount of time we have been spending together, I can't find one sign that she showed me that she liked me. Maybe she's better at hiding what she feels and thinks than I am. Willow said so herself that it's pretty obvious that I like her. If only Willow knew that it was beyond that, that I'm in love with her.

I stand up from the couch and turn to look out the window. It's still dark outside, but I can see the first rays of sunlight poking over the horizon. I breathe in deeply, trying to stay calm, cool and collected as I hear soft footsteps coming down the hallway. I can smell the perfume Buffy always wears and I turn to face the door as she opens the gym door. I try to fight back the smile as she pouts and turns around, her face instantly lighting up as she sees me standing in the library.

"Good morning, Faith," Buffy says cheerfully as she walks into the library and shuts the door behind her.

"Morning, B. You're here early today," I state the obvious and she nods her head slowly.

"I wanted to talk to Willow before my morning class," she says and she walks up towards me but stops short a few feet in front of me. "I also wanted to talk to you too."

"Oh yeah? About what?" I ask, my voice even. I don't want her to know I heard her and Willow's conversation. I'm a real shitty liar too sometimes, this I know.

Now Buffy is starting to look a little nervous. I find it adorable in a way. I've never seen her like this before, especially not with how she's looking down at the floor and shyly glancing up at me.

"What are you doing tonight?" Buffy whispers after a few minutes of silence between us that feels like forever and a day has passed by.

"Nothing, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? Somewhere in the city?"

"With you and the gang?" I ask, grinning as I know she's not just nervous now, but frustrated too. "Love to. Where we going?"

"Faith, that's not what I was asking."

"Okay," I drawl as I cock my head to the side, unable to fight the smile that curls over my lips. "So what are you asking? You wanna take Leah somewhere in the city, go catch a movie or something?"

"No," Buffy groans and she shakes her head. She takes a few deep breaths as she just stares at me. "I was asking if you if you want to go out with me tonight. Just me. Not with the gang and not with Leah."

"Oh."

"I'm asking you if you want to go out, as in on a d-date with me," she stammers and before I can say a word she holds up a hand. "It's okay if you want to say no. I mean I totally get it if you don't want to. I mean I'm a girl and you're a girl and I'm pretty sure you don't 'swing that way' or else you probably would've told me, right? So...just forget I even asked!"

"B?" I say as I grab her arm before she can turn and walk away. I can't help but laugh at the flustered look on her face. "I didn't say no."

"No?"

"No," I smile as she easily slides her hand into the one that I just had on her arm. "I'd love to go on a date with you, B."

"Yeah?" Buffy asks shyly, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks as I take a step closer to her. "You do?"

"Yeah."

God I want to fucking kiss her right now. I'm willing to bet now, after what I overheard her and Willow talking about in her office and with the way she just asked me out all nervous and adorable like, she wouldn't stop me.

"I thought you'd say no."

I can't help but laugh. She thought I'd say no, is she crazy?

"Gotta say, totally came outta left field, B," I admit and she shrugs as she gently strokes her thumb over mine.

"It did, didn't it?"

"Had no idea you liked me like that," I say, smiling as I wink at her and bite my tongue, trying to keep all the cocky shit I'd normally say in a situation like this from slipping out.

"It kind of surprised me," she says, laughing as I move a little closer to her and place my left hand on her hip. "I mean you came back here and into my life, completely different and still so much the same as I saw you last. Sure, we didn't get off to the best start, but we're over all that now, right?"

"Definitely."

"And every time I see you with Leah and how good you are with her, how cute it is the way you treat her and talk to her, like you care about her. I don't know, Faith, it really opened my eyes up when it comes to you."

"She's a great kid, B. You know I love hanging out with her," I smile and she takes a shaky breath. It almost looks like she's on the verge of crying and I don't even know why. "I love hanging out with you too," I wink.

"I've spent a lot of time thinking about you and trying to figure out these feelings I am starting to have for you. Naturally, I had to talk to Willow about this and she asked me if I'd be willing to ask you out on a date and see if there's something...more."

I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. Just last night I thought I'd never ever have a chance in hell with Buffy and here she is, asking me on a date and telling me that she has feelings for me. Did I die in my sleep and this is my version of heaven or did I somehow slip into a coma and this is all a dream? God, I fucking hope not.

"Something more?" I ask her softly and she nods her head slowly, letting go of my hand and casually wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"I don't know. I just can't spend another day going 'what if' when it comes to you. And hey," she smiles a little as I can do nothing but stare into her beautiful green eyes. "If this dating thing doesn't work out, we'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course, B. Nothing is gonna change that."

"I love that we're friends now, that we started over and everything is good between us for once. I'm kind of scared this is going to change everything."

"I get it," I nod and I feel her soft breath tickle over my lips as her fingers slip through my hair at the back of my neck. "But we're adults, B. Two grown adults who are a helluva lot more mature than we were six years ago. There's feelings involved and can I just say how fucking blown away I am hearing you tell me you have feelings for me?"

Buffy blushes and I keep smiling at her. God, I'm seriously floating right now, my whole body is buzzing and I can feel, I dunno, butterflies in my stomach being so damn close to her right now. I want to kiss her, but now I'm wondering if now is the right time for that elusive first kiss. Don't these things usually happen during or at the end of the first date? Fuck, I really don't know a damn thing about dating or relationships and I feel like a bit of a moron right now.

This is hands-down turning into one of the best days of my life and it's still early! My heart is pounding heavily in my chest and I can't seem to take my eyes away from Buffy's right now either. I watch as her eyes drift down to my lips as I slowly lick over my bottom lip. When she bites her lower lip as she lifts her eyes to look back up at me, I know for a fact that if I kissed her right now she definitely won't push me away or tell me to stop.

Testing the waters a little bit, I pull her body flush against mine. I can feel her heart racing just as quickly as mine and I can feel the heat of her body through our clothes. Her fingers circle over the back of my neck and I shiver at the soft touch. I lift a hand and cup her cheek as I lean in, lightly brushing my lips over hers.

Buffy pulls back and for a second I think I fucked up and made a mistake, but she surprises me as she grabs my hand and leads me in behind one of the stacks, her lips instantly on mine and kissing me hard. I part my lips and run my tongue over hers and she instantly parts her own lips, sucking on my tongue as her hands grip tightly on to my shoulders.

Now I've kissed a lot of people before in my life, but nothing has ever felt like this before and I'm not just saying that because it's Buffy. There's almost an electric spark between us and it sets me on fire.

"Mmm," she moans as she pulls back, gasping for air. I don't let her stop for long and I pull her back in for another kiss, not ready for it to be over yet. "Faith?" Buffy says as she pulls back again and smiles as I pout a little bit at the loss of her lips on mine. "Um...wow, that was...wow and I want to keep doing that, but I have a class to prepare for."

I smile at her, leaning in to give her a quick little kiss before I let her go. I gotta admit, I definitely can get used to kissing her. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's my new favourite thing in the whole world is kissing Buffy.

"Meet for lunch?" I ask her and she nods as she straightens out her clothes and wipes the side of her mouth a little bit.

"I'd love to. We can talk about where we can go tonight," she grins and she turns and heads down the stacks, around the corner and heads out of the library.

Fuck. That really just happened, didn't it? I almost wanna pinch myself, but I feel like a complete fool for even thinking of doing just that. Shaking my head, I head out of the library and out the front doors. I stand by the side of the steps and I shakily light a cigarette. My heart is still racing, my whole body feels like Jello and I can still just faintly feel Buffy's lips on mine.

Why do I feel so...giddy? Buffy has rendered me into this head over heels in love mess and I can't stop smiling or get that kiss out of my head.

I try to shake it off and act, I dunno, _normal_, but it's hard when I'm floating on cloud nine right now. Here I am, former bad girl Faith Lehane, turning thirty years old in just under a month and I feel like I'm seventeen and falling in love for the first time.

I have another hour to kill before my defense class and I have a lot of energy to burn right now. I crush the cigarette out in the standing ashtray by the stairs and I head inside. There's no mistaking the look Willow gives me as I walk past the office doorway. I just return the smile and continue down the hallway to the gym.

I try to take my mind off of Buffy, that kiss, and the fact that we're going on a real date tonight by setting up the mats on the floor and preparing some of the weapons I plan to teach the girls how to use in class this morning.

"Hi, Faith," Willow says as she walks into the gym. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Red. What's up?" I ask her as I walk over to the bleachers and we sit down.

I'm willing to bet anything that after Buffy left me in the library, she went and told Willow what went down between us and that we're going on a date tonight.

"So, I heard you and Buffy are going on a date."

See? I knew it.

"Yeah," I laugh at the look on Willow's face, like she can't believe I'm not freaking out about it or anything. "Came right outta left field too," I say easily.

"You aren't going to play her, are you?" Willow asks cautiously and I shake my head no. "I just want to make sure you won't hurt her intentionally. I do know for a fact that you love her, but she doesn't know that. She just thinks you really like her."

"How do ya know I love her, Red?"

"It's pretty obvious," she chuckles. "I have to say, when Buffy came to me a few weeks ago and told me about this crush she has on you, I thought she was joking. Understandably, of course."

"Sure."

"I'm doing the best friend duty right now," Willow says quickly and I have a feeling she's about to launch into full on Willow-babble mode. "I want what's best for her and you already understand she comes with a package deal. A cute little five-year-old girl is in this package and if you hurt Buffy, you hurt Leah too. All these years, Buffy refused to go out and find someone nice and relatively normal to start dating and none of us were sure why, you know?"

I was right. Willow-babble mode. I just nod and she takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I saw the changes in Buffy after you came here, even more after you two started getting close. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time, like she really is happier now than she's ever been. I know you're the reason for that and while at first I wasn't entirely okay with Buffy wanting to ask you out on a date, I get it now. You got the Willow seal of approval. Just promise me you'll treat her right? She deserves that much."

"The last thing I wanna do is hurt her," I say as sincerely as I can. "Red," I sigh and she smiles a little bit. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I've never dated anyone before, never been on an actual date. What if I mess it up?"

"You'll be fine," Willow laughs as she pats me lightly on the shoulder. "Just go with the flow, Faith. Besides, from what Buffy just told me, the first kiss is already out of the way so that's just one less thing you have to worry about tonight."

Man, this chick is something else. I laugh too and even though I know I shouldn't feel so nervous, this talk with Willow definitely isn't helping me on the nerves front.

I sit there for a while lost in my own thoughts after Willow leaves.

This is by far the craziest, most surreal moment of my entire life and I have a feeling that nothing is gonna be the same around here after today. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

I'm nervous. Beyond nervous. I can't shake it off either. Nothing has ever made me more nervous than knowing that in ten minutes, Buffy is going to be outside with her car, ready to drive into the city to go out on our date. If the old me could see me now, she'd laugh and tell me to 'man up' and get my shit together and probably kick my ass for acting like such a retarded, nervous mess right now.

I take one last look in the mirror hanging on the closet door. I smirk at my reflection and fix my hair a little before I grab my jacket and slip it on. On the outside and in my reflection, all I see is a woman who exudes confidence. If there's one thing that hasn't changed about me is the fact that I know I'm gorgeous and I always say, if you got it flaunt it.

I head downstairs and am confronted by Andrew. He looks me up and down curiously and smiles as he places his hands on his hips.

"Let me guess, you're all going out to celebrate our first week off since summer and you didn't invite me?"

"Nope," I laugh and walk into the kitchen, nervously glancing at the clock. Five to seven.

"Okay," Andrew says as he follows me. "You have a date with a mysterious guy you never mentioned to any of us?"

"Wrong the mysterious guy part," I chuckle and his eyes go wide.

"Are you going out with Xander? You know that Dawn will kill you if-"

"Not Xander," I cut him off before he can go on this whole charade of how I shouldn't be dating men who are engaged. "But you do know her."

"Her?" Andrew's eyes nearly bug out of his head and I slap him on the back. "Who is it? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Faith!" Andrew whines and I shake my head no. "Come on, Faith, we're roomies, housemates! If my gorgeous roommate is going on a date with a _girl_ that I supposedly know, you'd think you would've given me a heads up that my formerly straight roommate is in fact not so straight after all."

"Andy, chill, all right?" I say as he breathes heavily. "I didn't tell you because we agreed to keep things on the down-low right now. The last thing we both need is all the girls gossiping about our love lives and who we're dating and whatever else."

"Oh," Andrew sighs and he smiles a little, but it's quickly replaced with a jaw drop as a look of realization hits him all of a sudden. "Is it-? It can't be...Faith, are you and Buffy going on a date?"

Busted. How the hell does Andrew figure these things out? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Too late now.

"Of course not," he laughs shaking his head. "That's absolutely ridiculous. Buffy doesn't date. She doesn't date men and she most definitely doesn't date women either. You two are just going out for a Chosen Two, original slayers only night out on the town and you're just teasing me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Andy, that's it," I smirk and I grab a fresh pack of smokes off the top of the fridge and tuck it in my inner pocket, double checking for my stake as I do. "Chosen Two's exclusive night out on the town."

I hear Buffy's car pull up from and I give Andrew a little wave goodbye as he stands in the kitchen muttering how he's always being teased by everyone and that he's always left in the dark about everything. I take a few deep breaths before I head out the front door and hop down the front steps. I climb in the passenger seat of Buffy's car and she's smiling over at me as I shut the door.

"Hey," she says shyly and I return the smile. "You look great."

"You do too, B. All set?"

She nods as she puts the car in park but doesn't hit the gas. "Will and Kennedy are watching Leah tonight. They said if we're late or have a few too many drinks and decide to stay in the city for the night not to worry about it."

"Cool. So, where are we going exactly?" I ask her as she starts the drive down the long driveway towards the road.

"There's this club called the Underground. Before I had Leah, we went there almost every Friday night," Buffy replies quickly. "It's great there, or it was six years ago. The music is good, the crowds are better than some of the other clubs in the city and the drinks are cheap."

Buffy sounds just as nervous as I feel. I'm hoping once we get to this place, have a few drinks and start dancing the nerves will go away. Buffy comes to a stop as we reach the gates and she presses a button on her remote and the gates open slowly. She leans over and cups my face with both hands and plants the softest kiss on my lips before pulling away.

"I've been waiting since this morning to kiss you again," she whispers and I can't seem to wipe the grin off my face right now. "It's okay that I kissed you, right?"

"You can do it again if you want," I say as I wiggle my eyebrows. She laughs and pulls out of the driveway and on to the road and she reaches for my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine as she speeds down the empty road towards the city.

Suddenly I'm not feeling as nervous as I was before. Taking Willow's advice, I'm just gonna go with the flow and see how this night plays out.

* * *

The club Buffy took us to was absolutely packed, the wait in the line out front over two hours long, and after discussing it, we decided to find another place that was a bit quieter and not nearly as busy. After searching around for about a half hour, most of it spent walking down some of the busy downtown streets, we found a little place called Crush. In my experience, some of the best places appear to be a dive bar on the outside and sure enough, I was right about this place too.

It's small, dimly lit, the drinks are cheap and there's a DJ spinning tunes of all genre's off in the corner by the small dance floor. It's not really a club, but right off the bat it instantly reminds me of the Bronze back in Sunnydale. I just know Buffy thought the same thing too.

We've been here for about an hour, sitting in a quiet booth and sipping our second beer. I don't know if Buffy is enjoying herself, she hasn't said much since I grabbed our first beers when we got here. The booth is a half circle and yet she's sitting directly across me, occasionally glancing over at the few couples that don't seem to leave the dance floor.

"You having a good time, B?" I ask as I lean across the table a bit so she can hear me clearly over the loud music.

"Oh yeah," she smiles. "This place is nice."

"We could always go find someplace else?"

"It's fine, Faith."

I nod and sip my beer, leaning back in the booth and I let out a heavy sigh. I don't know what I expected from this date, and even though it's pretty low-key, I'm just enjoying Buffy's company and pretty much undivided attention. I just keep feeling like I gotta kick it up a notch, get her to loosen up. I know I got to.

"What do ya say we do a few shots, B?"

"Shots? If I do shots, there's no way I'm driving home tonight."

"We sober up pretty fast, we'll just find a little café and chill there 'til we're sober again."

Earlier she did mention about finding a place to stay overnight if we drank a little too much, but I don't want to be the one to bring it up. I'm leaving that ball entirely in her court.

Buffy shrugs, thinking for a moment before she nods her head yes. I down the rest of my beer and she does the same. I grab our empty bottles and head towards the bar. The bartender working, the only one there that I've seen, is a cute little blonde, barely old enough to drink from the looks of it. I get her attention away from the college boys at the other end of the bar and I order six shots, two vodka's, two whiskey's, and two rum's. I also order us a pitcher of beer and the bartender places it all on a tray for me to carry back over to the booth.

"Uh, isn't that a little excessive even for both of us, Faith?"

"Live a little, B," I say with a wink as I push the three different shots towards her and set mine down in front of me. "If you're not game, it's cool."

"I'm game," she says as she looks rather serious about keeping up with me. Normally I don't drink like this, but I figure we need to loosen up and have a good time. Who knows when we'll get a chance anytime soon.

I point to the vodka in front of her and pick mine up. She takes a deep breath before we down the shot together. I do the same with the rum, saving the whiskey for last. She groans and makes a face after each one and I can't help but laugh as I pour us each a glass of beer from the pitcher.

"Can you believe I haven't drank like this since we first came here?" Buffy says and I nod my head, totally believing it. It is Buffy after all.

"No more shots tonight, promise," I say as I hold my hand over my head and wink. I'm willing to bet that underneath it all is a party girl just waiting to burst out of Buffy given the right circumstances.

Somehow after we get halfway through our glass of beer, the topic related to work and slayer business creeps into our conversation. I don't mind though. It's a lot better than sitting here in silence. As Buffy keeps talking about some of the girls in her weapons class, I ease my way across the half booth until I'm next to her. I casually drape my arm around the back of the booth and smile at her when she notices how close I am.

I can't take my eyes off of her. She's wearing a skirt that comes about mid-thigh, knee high leather boots and a cute sleeveless white blouse. Her leather jacket is on the seat next to her. Her long blonde hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail with the odd strand let loose and curled to perfection. She always looks good, even in her work-out clothes I think she's a knockout.

I lean in swiftly, cutting her off mid-sentence and kiss her. It's soft and short and she leans back, smiling shyly as she reaches for her beer and takes a few sips. I smile at her, still not taking my eyes off her as she looks around almost as if she's looking to see if anyone saw us kissing. Honestly, I don't give a shit if anyone saw us. Nobody else matters to me right now other than Buffy.

"You wanna go up on the balcony?" I ask her, pointing up to the loft-style balcony overlooking the place. "Might be a bit quieter up there."

"Sure," she nods and I grab my glass and the pitcher of beer and lead the way up the spiral staircase. "This is nice," she says as we reach the balcony floor. "It's so much like the Bronze, don't you think?"

"Sure is," I nod and I make my way over to a purple suede couch along the far wall.

There are a few couples up here on the other couches, heavily making out. There's a group of college boys smoking a joint about ten feet away from us, not a single care in the world. I spot a sign that says its smoke friendly up here and pull out my pack of cigarettes, lighting two and handing Buffy one before we even sit down.

Buffy sits close to me, and by close I mean practically on my lap. Definitely not complaining. I drape my arm around her shoulders and she smiles as she snuggles into my side a little bit. I want to kiss her again, hell, I could kiss her all night long and it'd be more than enough for me. Doesn't mean I'm not already thinking about how hot it'd be to get naked with her, even if I'm just trying to do the whole "go with the flow" and treat her right thing right now.

I only leave her side for a fraction of a second to grab the ashtray and she's almost instantly pulling me back to where I was just sitting moments before. I can't stop smiling at her and because of her. One grinning moron coming right up...

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Buffy whispers, her breath tickling my neck as she turns to face me.

"Yeah," I breathe out as I crush my cigarette out in the ashtray before taking hers and doing the same. "It's really happening, B."

"Just checking," she chuckles and I almost want to call her a dork, but I bite my tongue. The nerves are still dominating both of us, it's clear as day that they are. With the alcohol in my system, I manage to shake it off a little bit.

I want to kiss her again and I do. This time, she doesn't pull back after a moment and instead her hands bury into my hair, gripping tight as she deepens the kiss. I want to do this all night and I know we can't, at least not while we're here and in public. I gently trail my fingers over her bare knee and up the outside of her thigh. I stop when I reach the hem of her skirt and slowly trail my fingers back down.

Buffy moans softly as she pulls back from the kiss. She's smiling, her cheeks are a little bit flushed and her eyes dart away from mine as she looks to see if anyone had seen us kissing. I finish off my beer and notice she's barely touched hers.

Deciding I've had more than enough to drink tonight, I take Buffy's hand and lead her down the stairs and head over for the dance floor. We spend a few hours dancing, stopping only to get some cold ice water from the bar before we're right back on the dance floor. I'm feeling pretty sober by the time the bartender yells out 'last call'. The glassy look in Buffy's eyes she had earlier after having those shots is gone and I know she's feeling just as sober as I am.

"You okay to drive home, B?" I ask her as I slip on my jacket and wait for her to do the same.

"Home? It's only..."

"Four in the morning," I chuckle softly and her eyes go wide. "Come on, let's motor."

Buffy shakes her head and reaches for my hand as we walk out the door and out onto the street. It's a bit of a walk to her car and she hands me the keys. I open the passenger door for her and that earns me a kiss when I climb in the drivers seat a few seconds later.

"I had a great time tonight," Buffy smiles as she takes my hand in hers as soon as I pull out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"I did too," I say, glancing at her quickly before I turn my attention back to the road.

"You did?"

I chuckle softly and nod my head. "Hell yeah I did and if you're down, I'd love to do this again sometime," I say and give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Our date isn't over yet."

"Oh no?"

"Nope," Buffy says in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's not over until you walk me to my front door, tell me what a great time you had and that you want to see me again. And not before you give me the sweetest kiss goodnight and then I'll stand there watching you as you walk away from my front door. And then I'll wonder if I should've invited you in, but oh no, I wouldn't do that since I don't put out on the first date. I'm not some kind of a hussy. You have to woo me and romance me if you want to me to fall into bed with you."

God, this woman is something else. She makes me laugh over the silliest little things. I shake my head and laugh again before I pull on to the highway and head home. It feels like forever before I pull up in front of the gates and press the little button on the remote. Buffy is fast asleep and curled up on the seat next to me now. She fell asleep shortly after I got off the highway and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. It's definitely been a long night and I'm feeling a bit tired myself.

I drive straight to her house and put the car in park before I shut the engine off. Buffy stirs and yawns as she looks over at me.

"We're home already?"

"Yeah," I reply and I get out of the car. I motion for her to stop before she can open the door and I do it for her. Buffy slides her hand into mine and we walk up to the front door together.

"I had a great time tonight, Faith," Buffy says for the second time in the course of an hour. "And that's your cue," she winks as she leans against the front door, smiling at me.

"I had a great time too, B. I definitely want to see you again," I say, trying not to laugh as Buffy sensually licks over her lips, waiting for her goodnight kiss.

Playing along with her little game and remembering what she'd said when we first got in the car, I lean in and plant the softest, sweetest kiss on her lips. I'm about to end it, trying to do the 'right' thing and be respectful at the end of our first date, but Buffy has other ideas.

Ideas that include her pulling me flush against her as she sucks on my bottom lip and her hands are on my ass, holding me right where I am. I kiss her deeply, both of us moaning as I wrap my arms around her tight. My head is spinning and my heart is racing so fast it feels like it's about to explode. I'm about to pull back, end the kiss and say goodnight for real, but Buffy doesn't let me as she reaches behind her and fumbles with the doorknob until the front door swings open.

"B?" I whisper against her lips as she pulls me inside. "Thought you said you don't put out on the first date?"

"I don't," she replies in a husky little burr that makes me wet. "I just want to kiss you some more and I'd prefer to do it inside with a little more privacy and not out here in the cold."

I raise an eyebrow and she laughs and points to my boots. Taking the hint, I let go of her and slip them off, unable to take my eyes off of her as she unzips her knee high boots and takes them off. As soon as they hit the ceramic tile, I have her in my arms, kissing her as deeply as before. Buffy is moving backwards slowly and after a minute of fumbling around in the dark, she hits a light switch on the wall.

With a quick glance without pulling back from her, I see that we're in her living room and she's leading the way right over to the couch. I groan as she sucks on my lower lip before pulling me down on to the couch with her with me on top. I waste no time, kissing her again, our tongues dancing and duelling lazily as she runs her hands up my back.

I'm having a bit of trouble holding back with her. I want to touch her, I want to slide my hands up her smooth thighs and under her skirt. I want to take her up to her bedroom and get her naked and worship every square inch of her gorgeous delectable body. Okay, not such good thoughts to be having right now, but I can't help it.

"Mmm, Faith," she moans as I move my lips to her neck. She trembles as I suck on her pulse point and I can't fight the grin that curls over my lips as I move to the other side and do the same thing.

I ease a leg between hers as I trail my lips back up to hers and continue to kiss her. Buffy pulls on my hips until I'm resting fully on top of her. She lifts her thigh that's between my legs and I moan into her mouth, feeling every square inch of my body burning with an intense heat and longing desire. I run a hand along her side, over her hip and down the outside of her thigh. Her skirt is bunched up a little and my fingers hit her bare skin.

This is not helping my resolve, not at all. But she isn't stopping me as I slide my hand up her thigh, feeling a little bit bolder and confident the moment she wraps her leg around mine. It takes me a minute to compose myself as Buffy pushes at my shoulders.

"You still have your jacket on," she whispers as she runs her fingers over the collar of my jacket.

"Oh," I chuckle as I sit up a little and pull my jacket off. I let it fall to the floor next to the couch and I move right back to where I was before. "Could definitely get used to this, B."

"Good, because I plan on doing this as much as we can and as often as possible."

I want to ask her if that means she'll be telling the others that we're dating now, but before I can get a word out, her lips are back on mine and her hands are on my back, holding me tight against her.

All that nervousness I'd been feeling all night is suddenly gone as soon as Buffy's hands slide under the hem of my shirt, her nails raking lightly over my lower back. Feeling a bit bolder and my old self-confidence come flooding back, I slide my left hand under the edge of her shirt. Her skin is hot and soft against the palm of my hand and she trembles a little as I ease my hand upwards. When my fingers hit the edge of her bra, she grips on to my arm and pulls my hand out.

"Too fast," she murmurs against my lips. "We're just kissing."

I get this lingering feeling that Buffy isn't nearly as ready to take things one step further than making out on her couch like a pair of horny teenagers. I'm cool with that, but I'm so worked up right now that if we don't stop soon, I won't be able to hold back anymore.

I'm the one who moves away first, climbing off of her and bending down to pick my jacket up off the floor. I look over at her as she fixes her skirt and sits up slowly.

"I think it's time to say goodnight, B," I say under my breath and she nods, a slight pout forming over her kiss-swollen lips.

"Yeah," she sighs as she stands up and walks me to the door. I slip my boots back on and then my jacket. She's just standing there watching me. "Tonight was definitely a nice surprise."

"Oh yeah?"

"You've been so sweet and attentive and god, I think I'm addicted to kissing you," she says quickly as her cheeks redden a little. "I really enjoyed tonight, Faith. We're going to do this again, right? I mean if you want to and it's okay if you don't-"

"Buffy?" I smile as I gently cup her face in my hands and place a quick kiss on her lips to shut her up. "Of course I want to. I want to see where this goes between us. I might fuck up from time to time, this being a whole new experience for me, but all I ask is for your patience."

Buffy smiles and leans in for another quick kiss. "Goodnight, Faith."

"Night, B."

I can't stop smiling as I walk to the house. It's cold outside but I don't feel it. Every inch of my body is on fire still and the more I think about how good Buffy felt against me and under me, the more that fire inside me grows hotter.

I'm surprised to see Giles sitting in the kitchen when I walk in the back door. He's sipping a cup of tea and reading one of his books. He looks over at me as I shut the door behind me and he almost glares at me as he removes his glasses and places them down on the table in front of him with his book.

"Morning, Giles," I say cheerfully as I pull my jacket off and hang it on the hook by the back door. "You're up early."

"Indeed. Have you been out all night?"

"Yeah."

"With Buffy," Giles states and I nod my head slowly. "Did you have a good time?"

"Sure did," I reply, breathing out a sigh of relief he isn't sounding too pissed I've been gone all night. "I'm just gonna..." I trail off as I motion towards the stairs.

"Faith, before you go to bed, may I have a word?"

I groan a little as I sit down at the table across from him. He takes a tentative sip of his tea as he stares at me. What do I say to him if he asks me anything about the date I went on with Buffy? She never said to keep it a secret, but then again she might expect me to assume that's what she wants right now.

"Be honest with me here, will you?" He asks and I just give him a little nod. "I know that you and Buffy have become close since you've come here and I think it's simply wonderful you two have worked things out and moved on from your troubled past. I'm worried that one or both of you will end up hurt if this new ahem, development in your relationship doesn't quite work out. I am fully aware of how you feel about her and she about you. You do understand where I'm coming from, don't you?"

"I do, Giles. The last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"I don't know what you were thinking when you asked her on a date-"

"Whoa, hold up a second here, Giles," I say a little loudly and his eyes grow wide as he sits there a bit flustered. "Buffy asked _me_ out. I said yes. We went out and I had one of the best nights of my life with her and before you jump to any conclusions, we didn't fu-sleep together."

Giles coughs, his cheeks red as he reaches for his cup and takes a sip. "I ah, I see," he mutters, clearly embarrassed now. "I am only looking out for both of you and your best interests. Do no get me wrong, I am not against this erm, relationship you two are-"

"Right. If that's all, I'm gonna go to bed. Wicked tired. Long night and all," I say as I get up from the chair, seriously done with having this conversation with him right now.

"Yes. Goodnight, Faith."

I head up the stairs quickly and unlock my door. I slip inside and lock it behind me before I strip out of my clothes and fall into bed. I try to get that feeling back, the happy-place, floating on cloud nine feeling I had before Giles put a huge downer on my mood.

* * *

I can't stop smiling as I head down to the kitchen late in the afternoon. After I shook the mood Giles put me in when I got in, I got that feeling back, the blissfully happy one Buffy cast on me during our date and afterwards. I grab the carton of orange juice out of the fridge. It's nearly empty so I skip the glass and drink straight from it.

"Gross, Faith!" Andrew groans as he walks into the kitchen. "Can't you drink out of a glass like a normal, civilized human being?"

"Relax, Andy. It's done," I say as I shake the now empty carton.

"It's still gross!"

I smirk as I toss the empty carton into the garbage can, ignoring Andrew as he yells at me that it belongs in the recycling bin, not the garbage can. I grab my jacket and head out on to the porch for a quick smoke. It's colder today than it's been all month and I shiver as I light my cigarette quickly.

I keep replaying the night over and over in my head and I wonder if this is normal? Do normal people replay their first date over like a frigging movie playing in their head? Maybe it's not normal and I'm a freak and obsessing over the best night of my life.

I shake my head, the smile still firmly in place. Ain't nothing going to rain on my happy-Faith parade today.


	6. Chapter 6

******Author's Notes:** Is it just me or did it get a little hot in here? Heh ;)

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

By dinner time, most of the girls in the school have boarded the bus that's headed off to the airport so they can spend a week at home with their families. The girls that are left are the ones that were here all summer and they keep to themselves mostly. I like that about them. I stand on the front porch watching as the taillights of the bus pulls out of view on the driveway and I smile, feeling like I've been set free.

"Ah, freedom at last," Giles chuckles as he steps out onto the porch and casually pulls out a small cigar from his jacket pocket. I raise an eyebrow as he lights it with a match. "I do believe I am allowed a celebration cigar and a couple drinks of the finest Scotch I could get my hands on at the last moment."

"If I'd known ya liked cigars, would've picked you up some when I was in Cuba and shipped them to ya."

"Ah," he sighs and nods his head a little. "I would like to apologize for this morning, Faith. I would've earlier, but with making last minute arrangements for some of the girls who changed their mind-"

"Don't stress about it," I say, cutting him off. "I'm over it. I get where you were coming from and everything. Just do me a favour, yeah? Don't ever go off on me like that again. Liable to snap or something. Don't want that to happen."

Giles nods, not daring to say another word. I see Buffy walk out of Willow's front door without Leah and I smile a little as she comes right over here, a little bit of determination in her step as she does. Giles tries to act indifferent as Buffy walks up to me, casually takes my cigarette from my fingers and takes a long drag.

"Hey, B," I smile as she hands it back to me. "LJ chilling with Willow and Kennedy tonight?"

"She's driving me crazy so yes, at least just for a couple of hours so I can relax. Are you busy right now?"

"Not at all."

"One of the English teachers gave me a really nice bottle of wine before she left earlier," she says and she steps a little closer to me. "I'd love to share it with you."

"Wicked," I grin even though I've never been much of a wine drinker, but anything to spend more time with her. "Your place?"

"Yeah. I drove," she says as she points over to her car. "It's a bit cold to walk with a five year old throwing a temper tantrum."

I don't know how Buffy does it, handling being a mom and Head Slayer all at once. Seen her go through some rough days with Leah and on top of that she had some young slayers acting up almost all the time. The stress of all that would've gotten to me quick, but not her. She holds it together pretty damn good, at least that she shows.

We're in her car and headed to her place in a matter of minutes. Buffy is quiet and I can tell she's really tired. I'm willing to bet she didn't get near enough sleep after we were up all night. I hop out of the car as soon as she slides it in park and she leads the way inside the house. As soon as I walk through the front door, I have to try not to burst out laughing at the sight of the front hallway. Red paint along the lower walls, handprints mostly and they're small.

"Ya want a hand cleaning that up?" I ask her as I point to the paint that looks wet still.

"If you don't mind?"

"Nah, not at all. Where'd LJ get the paint?"

"Finger-painting set Xander gave her after I specifically told him not to give her anything that isn't crayons. Even then, those are dangerous and really hard to get off the walls."

I laugh a little as I follow her down into the kitchen. She fills up a bucket with warm soapy water and grabs two sponges and a roll of paper towels. We spend nearly half an hour getting the red handprints and smears off the wall in the hallway. By the time we're done, Buffy looks like she's about to pass out. I tell her to go sit in the living room while I dump the water and get us a glass of wine. She nods, fighting off a yawn as she heads into the living room.

The bottle of wine she invited me over to drink is sitting on the kitchen counter with two glasses already sitting beside it. I dump the red water into the sink and rinse out the bucket quickly, putting it back in the closet by the pantry before I grab both glasses and the bottle of wine. I head into the living room and Buffy is curled up on the corner of the couch, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"B, if you're tired, I could just come back later?"

"No, I'm fine. Just worn out, not tired," she replies quickly. "I just text Willow and asked her if she and Kennedy could watch Leah again tonight. I really don't like asking them to have her stay over two nights in a row, but I could use some sleep tonight. More than two hours worth anyway."

"Shit," I sigh and I pour us each a glass. "Gotta be tough," I say, handing her glass to her and she nods as I sit down next to her. "If there's anything I can do to help you out, just say the word and I'm there."

"Thank you."

I smile right back at her. "I mean it, B. Anything."

"That's a very tempting offer. I'll give you one chance to take it back."

"Why would I take it back?"

Buffy chuckles and shrugs all innocent-like. We take a sip from our glass at the same time and she inhales deeply. "Oh that's good," she practically moans before taking another sip.

I decide to let our previous topic go and move to sit a little closer to her. Casually, I drape my arm around the back of the couch and she smiles as me as I slide in as close as I can without smothering her. What can I say? I like being close to her. Spent a lot of time last night close to each other and after knowing how that made me feel, alive and buzzing with a fire growing inside of me, I wanted to feel it again.

We don't talk as we drink our wine. Buffy keeps looking over at me once in a while, a lazy smile curling over her lips whenever our eyes meet. I'd love to know what she's thinking right now. Obviously she's not thinking last night was a mistake, that it didn't work out like she likely imagined it. If that had been the case, she wouldn't have sugarcoated it and let the date drag on 'til the early hours of the morning. And I definitely wouldn't be here with her right now, drinking what I'm guessing is expensive wine and curled up on her couch with her.

"It's good isn't it?" Buffy says as we both place our empty glasses on the coffee table. I just nod my head a little. "Do you want another glass? I have a few beers in the fridge if you'd rather-"

"I'll have another glass with you," I smile and she pours us a second glass, handing me mine as she sits back next to me.

"I was going to ask you when you wanted to go out again," Buffy says and it's not really a question, more like a thought she's thinking out loud. "We have a week off, but I don't want to keep asking Will and Kennedy to watch Leah just because I want to go out on a date with you."

"We could call this a date?" I say with a shrug. Feels like one to me. It's not much different than those afternoons we'd have a beer or two together, but it feels different.

"Okay," she says slowly and smiles as she leans in to give me a small yet lingering kiss.

If this happened years ago, something low-key like sitting in her living room drinking expensive wine together wouldn't have been enough for me to call a date. But it's different now and the way my brain works is different too. Guess it's that whole 'older and wiser' part of me talking. At least she's not against the idea of this being a date. Now I'm feeling a little stuck as to what we're gonna do now. Do I suggest we watch a movie from her vast collection of DVDs or what? Do I offer to make her dinner? I barely know how to cook, mostly breakfast foods like bacon and eggs and anything that can be cooked in the microwave.

Luckily for me, Buffy takes my wine glass and places it next to hers on the coffee table and takes my mind off those inane questions drilling through my head. She pulls me in for a kiss, her lips soft and warm against mine.

Call me crazy, but since I woke up, it feels like this has been going on a lot longer between Buffy and I than it already has. It's been what, just over a day now since she asked me out on a date and yet it feels like a hundred times longer than that.

"Mm," Buffy sighs as she pulls back from my lips. It wasn't anything hot and heavy, just slow, lingering and sweet. "I really want to do that as much as possible."

"I'm down with that," I laugh as I wiggle my eyebrows and pucker my lips. Buffy rolls her eyes and we both laugh as we reach for our wine glasses. "I could get used to this too."

"Used to what?"

"Hanging out like this," I say and I look between the very little space between us. "Being close and all that. Alone is a big plus and I know it won't happen often with LJ. Can't expect everyone else to watch her just 'cause we wanna spend alone time together."

"Faith, I haven't dated since before she was born. I'm entitled to alone time. All those times they all offered to watch her for a night so I could go out and maybe meet some nice, normal guy to date had always been refused. I'm collecting my debt."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's a pretty big one," Buffy nods, smirking as I raise an eyebrow. "And I fully intend on collecting it, but you know, I can't go overboard."

"It's all good. You know I get it. We'll be able to spend time together, just..." I trail off, not wanting to use the word 'promise' right now. "The last few months? Kinda missed spending time with you like we did back in the summer."

Buffy smiles that cute little half-smile of hers. "I know. I missed it too, but...can I be honest with you? As soon as I realized I was having feelings for you, I kind of got a bit..."

"Wigged?"

"For lack of better words, yes," she nods and places her hand on my leg just above my knee. "It's new, well not _new_ but new for me to actually accept it and not go off in denial land about it."

"I'm thrilled you're not off in denial land," I reply honestly. What else am I gonna say? What, am I gonna just sit here with a stupid grin on my face like a moron? I don't think so.

"And I'm thrilled you didn't say no when I asked you out on date yesterday."

A million or so different responses to that popped into my head and I didn't say any of them. I can't and don't want to. Buffy deserves better than that and even though I'm thinking them, I bite my tongue and give her one hell of a smile in hopes that's an answer enough since I know she's expecting one.

I got a ton to learn about this dating gig, but from the way I see it, I'm getting it right so far. Still, a day in and I haven't fucked up yet? I call that a success in my books.

* * *

After a few glasses of wine and the bottle now empty, Buffy and I are lounging on the couch, not really talking as we sit close. I have my arm around her shoulders and she's leaning against me, her right hand idly tracing circles over my right knee.

My left hand is clenched at my side as I fight to keep all those naughty thoughts outta my head. I'm buzzed from the wine, bordering on drunk, and Buffy seems to be feeling it a bit more than me. I want to kiss her, but I'm afraid that once I start, I ain't gonna be able to hold myself back. It's almost torture being so close to her, feeling her snuggling into me and if she keeps touching me the way she is, in an 'innocent' spot or not, I'm gonna lose it completely.

"You're quiet tonight," Buffy says as she turns to look at me.

"You are too."

"Got something on your mind, Faith?"

"Not really," I reply, trying to shrug it off but Buffy moves her hand away from my knee and gently pokes me in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"You're a shitty liar, Faith."

"That I am."

"So?"

I raise an eyebrow as she moves to straddle my legs and she drapes her arms around my shoulders, her face just inches apart from mine.

"If you don't want to talk..." Buffy trails off as she lowers her eyes to look at my lips. "Maybe we can do something else."

How she can render me speechless with just a look and make me feel like a teenager is beyond me. I thought after last night that the feeling would be gone, but boy am I ever wrong.

Big, bad-ass Faith Lehane has turned into mush. Okay, so the bad-ass part of me is still all there under the surface, comes out to play when needed, but somehow Buffy has brought out this softer side of me that's surprising.

I gently run my hands up her thighs and come to rest on her hips. She's smiling at me as she leans in and lightly presses her lips to mine. I can't keep holding back and by the way she thrusts her tongue into my mouth, I know she doesn't want to keep holding back either.

I pull her closer to me and her hands go to my head as I kiss her back harder. I slip my hands under her shirt and the soft skin of her lower back is enticing and I want to feel more of her. She bites my lower lip as I run my hands up her back, stopping when I hit the edge of her bra. She isn't stopping me, not like last night. She kisses me again and the kiss gets wicked hot fast. I moan as she boldly makes the first move in taking things a step further, her hand tentatively cupping my left breast.

I moan as her thumb brushes over my nipple through the material of my shirt and bra. I pull back from her lips, gasping as she does it again. Her eyes are intense right now too and I'm wicked turned on, so much it's almost painful. Deliciously painful.

"Is this okay?" Buffy whispers, sounding a little unsure.

"More than okay," I say softly and I slide my hands down her back, feeling her shiver as I do. I bite my lip as I bring my right hand up under her shirt, watching her as my fingers inch closer to her breast. "This okay?"

"Mmm, yeah," she groans as I cup her breast, feeling how hard her nipple is through the thin lace bra she's wearing.

I lean in and capture her lips with mine in another fiercely intense kiss. Buffy takes her hand away from fondling my breast and places it on my shoulder, subtly urging me to lay back on the couch. I move slowly, not used to being a bottom in any situation ever, but I go with it, happy to oblige to whatever Buffy wants right now.

I move my hand out from the front of her shirt and spread my legs a little, using my hands to move her slightly until she has one leg between mine and is straddling my left thigh. As our kiss grows more intense, Buffy starts rocking her hips, grinding herself into my thigh as she does.

My whole body is on fire as soon as she brings her leg up that is in between mine. My hands are still on her hips and I urge her to move against me and with me. I can't even keep a single thought in my mind now as she kisses the hell out of me, panting and moaning into my mouth as we move against each other.

"Faith," Buffy moans and I nearly cum just from hearing her say my name like that.

I shudder as she moves her lips to my neck, licking and biting and kissing over the spot where Angelus had left his mark.

She's making me so damn hot and wet. The wine coursing through my body still isn't helping me keep any resolve. She moans loudly as my hands grip tight onto her pert ass and I pull her harder against me. I open my eyes as she leans back from my neck. She looks so damn sexy right now and just as turned on as I am. Not gonna lie, I never expected to be on the receiving end of a look like that from her.

"Faith," she moans again as she leans up a little, supporting her body with one hand as the other starts to roam. "God, you're making me so hot."

I can't hold back the strangled moan as she slips her hand under the hem of my t-shirt and rakes her short nails over my stomach. I don't know how far is too far for her right now, but I test the water a bit, slipping my hands under her shirt and pull it up slowly. Buffy surprises me and leans back enough for me to slide her shirt right off. In an instant she's tugging on mine and we manoeuvre ourselves until she pulls my shirt off a little roughly and tosses it to the floor.

Things just got a whole helluva lot hotter and intense. Something inside me switches on, the nerves, the doubts that she's not ready to go further all disappearing as my hands go to the clasp of her bra. I snap it open effortlessly and her lips are on mine, kissing me hungrily as I rid her of her bra completely. I grab on to her hips and flip us over, a difficult feat to manage without falling off the couch, but I do it quickly and Buffy gasps in surprise as I settle my body down on top of hers.

"God," she moans as I break away from our kiss and move my lips down her neck. She shivers as I trail my tongue across her collarbone and down across each breast. Her skin tastes absolutely delicious and I can't resist myself as I wrap my lips around a hard nipple and suck. "Faith," she cries out as her hands go to my head. "Oh god."

She's thoroughly enjoying herself right now, that much is obvious. I move my lips to her other nipple, nibbling gently before I wrap my lips around it, teasing her with my tongue as I suck her hard. I move my left hand over her stomach and toy with the button on her jeans. I want to pop it open and slide my hand inside, I want to feel her and feel just how wet I make her. I don't want to scare her so I move my hand back up to her other breast as I continue to tease and suck her nipple.

Buffy pulls me back up to her lips and her hands begin roaming over my back as I slip a leg between her thighs. She hesitates every time her fingers brush over the clasp on my bra. I wanna reach around and undo it for her, but decide just to focus on kissing her and let her set the pace. As I move from her lips, panting as I try to catch my breath, her hands move to the clasp for the fifth time and this time there's no hesitation as she undoes it quickly.

I grin as I lean back and let her pull my bra off. It lands on the floor on top of the small pile of our clothes. Her stare is appreciative as she runs her hands up my stomach, each cupping my full breasts as I dip my head down and capture her lips with mine again.

I use my right hand to keep myself up a little bit, just hovering over her body as her hands get acquainted with my breasts, teasing and rolling my hard nipples with her fingers as our kiss grows more and more intense. I trail my fingers over her stomach and over the top of her jeans. Her hips buck up a little and I move my hand lower, down the outside her thigh and then running it up her inner thigh.

"Touch me," she moans and continues kissing me.

My whole body heats right up hearing her say those words. She's not holding back tonight so why should I? I cup her over her jeans and I can already feel how hot she is. I pull back from her lips as she moves her hands down in between our bodies. I rub her a little harder and she moans. She bites her lower lip as she unbuttons her jeans. The look in her eyes is pure lust and she's so turned on. It's fucking hot.

"You sure, B?"

"Yes," she whispers so softly that for a second I think she's scared and is about to back out of this, but instead she surprises me and takes my hand, slowly guiding it to the opening of her jeans. "Touch me, Faith."

I try not to shake as she lets go of my hand. I waste no time sliding it inside her jeans, pleasantly surprised she's decided to go without underwear today. My fingers brush over the short, trimmed hair and I suck in a deep breath as I just stare into her eyes. As I move my hand lower, I can feel the heat coming off her so much more. I let out a breath as I slip my fingers into her wetness, and damn is she soaked.

"Oh god," she shudders as I slip my fingers slowly in between her folds and brush them over her clit.

"Fuck, you're so wet," I murmur as I dip my head down and kiss her hard.

I cup her hot, wet pussy, grinding my palm against her clit as her hips buck at the touch. She moves to slide her jeans down a little, giving me some more room to work with. I smile against her lips and tease her hole with my middle finger. Her hands are on my shoulders as I enter her slowly. She's tight, that's for sure, a helluva lot tighter than I was expecting her to be.

"Faith," she cries out, her eyes clenched shut as she throws her head back on the couch as I slide a second finger inside of her. "Oh just like that," she moans and I bury my face into her neck as I fuck her nice and deep, hard yet slow.

I'm on the edge right now and Buffy has barely touched me. Feeling how hot and wet she is, seeing the pleasure she's feeling as I fuck her with my fingers is getting me off. She lifts the leg I'm straddling and I moan against her neck, sucking on her pulse point as I grind against her thigh, seeking out much needed friction right now.

Buffy's hands are in my hair and pulling me back to her lips as her hips roll and thrust against my hand. Her insides are clenching with every deep thrust of my fingers and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say she's pretty damn close already. I bury my fingers to the hilt, tapping them against her inner walls and she moans into my mouth. I grind a little harder against her thigh, moaning as she moves a hand down to my ass and grips tight. Slayer tight.

Her short nails dig into my shoulder. We're kissing furiously as I continue to fuck her nice and hard. Kinda wishing her pants were gone so I could fuck her faster, but that'll happen when she's ready for it to happen and likely not gonna happen while we're on the couch in her living room.

"Buffy," I whisper over her lips as we part from the kiss, panting as we struggle to catch our breath. "Does it feel good, baby?"

"Oh yes," she cries out as I pick up my speed as much as I can in the confines of her tight jeans.

Damn. If this is as hot as it is, I can only begin to imagine what it's gonna be like once we're both naked and in her bed. Just the though of it has me exploding. I kiss her again, moaning as I cum, soaking my panties even more than they already are as I continue to fuck my fingers into her hot, wet, and tight cunt.

She's right on the edge. I can feel it. She's so damn close. I circle my thumb over her clit and she starts shaking as I do. She's squirming beneath me and I love how she feels right now. I can smell her too and it's strong and it's really turning me on. I want to taste her. I want to rip off her jeans, spread her legs and make her cum all over my face with my tongue buried deep inside her.

"Buffy?" Willow's voice calls out as the front door opens. I stop, eyes wide as Buffy looks at me completely scared out of her mind. "Buffy, Leah is sick and I..."

Willow stops short as she stands in the doorway to the living room. Her mouth is open in complete shock as Buffy and I scramble to get up and grab our clothes. Willow is beet red, so is Buffy, but strangely I'm not nearly as embarrassed to have been caught with my hands down Buffy's pants like I probably oughta be.

Kennedy walks in the door carrying LJ just as I manage to get my shirt on. Buffy is already dressed and trying to compose herself as Kennedy puts LJ down on her feet.

"What's the matter, baby?" Buffy asks as she runs over to her, bawling. "Will?"

Willow is speechless. Her face is still beet red and her mouth is still wide open. Kennedy looks at her and then looks over at us and back to her again.

"Willow?" Kennedy asks as she makes her face her. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I-I-I saw something I cannot-oh my god," Willow says quickly, her eyes wide as she looks over at Buffy and me.

"Leah started throwing up an hour ago," Kennedy says as she shakes her head at the way Willow is acting right now. If only she knew and I'm betting she's gonna in a couple minutes or less. "She kept crying for you and I know we promised you we'd watch her tonight, but we agreed it was best she was home with you and in her own bed if she's not well."

"Aww, my poor baby," Buffy frowns as she holds LJ in her arms and smooths her blonde hair soothingly. "It's okay, Mommy's here now. Did you give her anything?"

Willow nods her head slowly, unable to speak. I move to grab the wine glasses and empty bottle off the table and head into the kitchen while Buffy takes LJ upstairs to her room. What a way to fucking ruin a night, huh? She was so close and then Willow just comes walking in and catches us in the act. I shake my head as I rinse the glasses out in the sink. When I walk back into the living room, Willow is still standing in the same spot, still blushing, but not nearly as bad as before. Kennedy is trying to get her to talk, but she keeps shaking her head and staring at the couch like it's some kind of evil demon or something.

"Will, honey? What's wrong?" Kennedy asks and I chuckle as I walk past them and grab my jacket off the hook by the door. "Faith? Were you and Buffy doing something when Willow walked in?"

"What do you think, Ken-doll?"

I wink at her as she opens her mouth as if she's about to say something, but no words come out. The pair of them. You'd think being as gay as they are, catching me and Buffy in the act wouldn't have this affect on them. Sure, Buffy is like their family and it's gotta be like a little kid walking in on their parents going at it like rabbits. Point is, their reactions are kind of over the top. Wasn't like we were naked and sixty-nining the hell outta each other or anything.

I head upstairs to say goodbye to Buffy and she's just walking out of LJ's room when I reach the top of the stairs. She's still blushing too and I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"I can't believe she walked in on us," she mutters against my shoulder. "I'm never going to be able to look at her or talk to her for a very long time, Faith!"

"It'll be okay, B. It'll all blow over soon enough."

"Things like that do not just blow over," she groans. "Oh god, I'm freaking out. Is she still down there?" I nod and Buffy groans again.

"B, just relax," I whisper and she lifts her head from my shoulder and pouts. "We're all adults here. Give her a day or two and she'll be cool about the whole thing. Do you want me to stay or-?"

"I think it might be better if you don't," she frowns. "I'll come see you in the morning if Leah is feeling better okay? And maybe we can get Andrew to cook us some breakfast?"

I smile and give her a quick kiss goodbye before I head down the stairs with a smile on my face. Willow and Kennedy are still standing right where they were minutes before and I say goodnight to them as I slip on my boots and head out the door.

Tonight was definitely interesting on all levels. I head home, walking on cloud nine and smiling like a moron. Despite how it ended abruptly, tonight is going to be forever burned in my mind and I definitely can't wait to see where this goes from here on out.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

(_Two Weeks Later..._)

Gotta say that the last couple of weeks have been nothing short of amazing. Buffy has completely turned my whole world upside down and I wouldn't have it any other way. Even after Willow walked in on us, it didn't throw things off like I kind of expected it to. Instead things between us just kept on moving forward and I can't be any happier about it either.

I've been spending nearly every night until ten at Buffy's place since Thanksgiving over a week ago. I hang out with her and LJ for dinner, entertain the kid for an hour before Buffy puts her to bed. A few times I've gone with her, reading cheesy bedtime stories LJ seemed to love, especially last night when Buffy and I took turns animatedly speaking for each different characters. This kid has me wrapped around her little finger and Buffy has me wrapped around all her fingers. If I was in love with Buffy before, I've fallen even deeper and harder in love with her in the last couple of weeks.

If that's even possible.

I love when we spend those few short hours alone together after LJ is fast asleep. We haven't gone as far as we did when Willow walked in on us a few weeks ago, but I still get a little action so I can't complain. Buffy said without actually saying it that she isn't quite ready to have sex and I've been okay with it. I don't push her into doing things she isn't ready for and doesn't want. Giving up the reigns to her has been a huge feat on my part, but for her? I'd do anything for her and she knows it now.

It took Willow all but three days to look at me and Buffy again after she walked in on us. Sure enough, I was right and it blew over pretty fast. Kennedy teased me for a few days, but soon as I threatened to kick her ass, she shut up about it and let it go.

I love the smile that curls over Buffy's lips whenever she sees me. It's the same smile I get right before I kiss her, or when I say goodnight before I leave her house. It makes those damn butterflies in my stomach take flight every single time without fail. I'm smitten. Completely head over heels smitten and in love. Gotta say, it's the best feeling in the world too.

"Hey," Buffy smiles as she walks into the gym as I clean up the mats from my last class of the week. She's smiling at me with that smile of hers that turns me to mush. "Is your class over early?"

"Decided to cut them a break. It is Friday and everything," I shrug as I lift the last mat onto the pile and wipe my hands off.

"This is why you're quickly becoming the favourite," she smirks and she looks around to make sure we're alone before she wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a kiss. "Are you coming for lunch?"

"Lunch?" I ask as I step out of her arms and grab my bottle of water off the floor by the bleachers. "Thought you're always busy during lunch?"

"Not today," she says slyly as she reaches for my hand and begins walking backwards towards the door. "Join me? A private lunch for two in my office?"

"Can't say no to that. What's on the menu?"

"Me."

I nearly choke on my own air as she steps out into the hallway and lets go of my hand. I follow her to her office and as soon as I shut the door behind me, Buffy has her arms wrapped around me and is pulling me in for a hot, deep, passionate kiss that makes my toes curl and my whole body burn with that insatiable fire she burns in me.

I gotta wonder if she was being serious or just being a tease when she said she was lunch. Does this mean she's wicked horny and wants to kick things up a notch or was she just trying to tease me until I can't take it anymore and ravish her anyway?

I kiss her hard as I back her up towards the small couch by the window. Before I can move her to lay down, she has me sitting on my ass and she's straddling me, kissing me wildly as she grips my hair and holds me in place right where I am. Like I'm even going to think of moving right now.

Gotta love when Buffy wears a skirt, even on a cold day in December like it is today. I run my hands up her smooth thighs, pushing her skirt up a little bit so she can straddle me easier. I almost break away from her lips when I push my hands higher under her skirt and discover she's not wearing any panties today.

I don't hold back, taking it as a sign she wants to move things forward quickly. I brush my fingers over her bare pussy, moaning along with her when I feel how wet she's getting just from kissing me. She gasps into my mouth as I easily slide a finger deep inside her, a rush of arousal flowing through my body as the feel her her tightness around my finger.

We got interrupted the last time we were so intimate and I'll be damned if that happens again before I can get her off. Being in her office just makes the risk of us being interrupted that much higher, but I really don't give a fuck about that right now. I stand up as I slide my hand out from under her skirt. I pull away from her lips, sighing as she stares at me with wide eyes as I sit her down on the couch and kneel on the ground in front of her.

"Faith..." Buffy trails off as I spread her legs and bunch up her skirt as far as it'll go.

Fuck. She's so wet, so open, so ready for me. I grin at her as I dip my head down and begin trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along her inner left thigh. I pull her towards me a little as I take my first taste of her. My head is spinning and my heart is pounding and she tastes absolutely delicious.

"Mmm, B, you gotta keep quiet," I murmur before I circle her clit with the tip of my tongue.

Buffy tries not to moan as I spread her with my fingers and dip my tongue inside and she fails, letting out a strangled cry as I move a thumb to her clit. Now, I've never done this before, but I'm not stupid. I have an idea of what I'm doing no thanks to all those lonely nights spent watching porn and of course having it done to me when I wasn't looking for a quick fuck. But damn, the way Buffy is squirming and moaning and gasping, I definitely am doing all the right things for her right now.

I lift up her left leg and change the angle as I pull her leg over my shoulder. I look up at her and she has her head thrown back against the couch, her eyes are clenched shut and she's biting her lower lip, moaning softly as I fuck her with my tongue.

Damn, I really can't wait to get her naked and into bed. Already know it's gonna be hot as hell and the more I think about it, the more it drives me crazy we haven't got to that point yet. But with the way things are going right now, I have a feeling it's gonna happen sooner rather than later.

"Faith," she moans softly as her hands go to my head. It takes me a minute to realize she's trying to pull me up and I oblige, but not before I give her one long lick, taking one last taste before I crawl up to her, straddling one leg as she pulls me in for a kiss.

Buffy grips onto my right hand and guides it in between her legs. She wants me to get her off and who am I to deny her that? Especially after the last time I never really got to finish.

All it seems to take is a few deep thrusts with two fingers and she's gripping on to my back and shoulders as her hips raise into my hand. She moans loudly into my mouth as we kiss furiously. And then she lets go and I feel it ripple through her as she cums against my fingers. She shudders as she pulls back from my lips. Her face is flushed and she's breathing heavily as I ease my fingers out from inside of her.

I want to keep going, I want to make her cum again. I could spend all day between her legs, but we both glance at the clock on the wall by the door and know we don't have much time left for an actual lunch with actual food.

I start to move off her but she holds me right where I am and shakes her head no. I raise an eyebrow as she leans up to kiss me. It's slow and sweet, but wicked hot at the same time as her hands go to my belt. Here I'm thinking we're done and we're gonna go to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. Clearly Buffy has other ideas of how we're spending our lunch hour.

Definitely not complaining here.

Buffy is definitely nervous too. Her hands are shaking as she undoes my belt. I pull back from her lips and stare into her eyes. Yeah, she's definitely nervous right now. Can't blame her. She's never done something like this before. Yet, before I can tell her she doesn't have to, she pulls the zipper down and eases a hand inside my pants. She raises an eyebrow in surprise that I'm actually wearing underwear today.

"What?" I smirk.

"You wear underwear?"

"Most days, yeah," I nod. "That a problem?"

"No," she says with a slight shake of her head and she dips her fingers under the waistband of my panties and slowly inches her way lower.

I shake as I try to keep my body hovered over hers and spread my legs as much as my tight jeans will allow me to. I'm soaked and so ready for her to touch me. I don't wanna rush her, but at the rate she's going, lunch is gonna be over before she even touches me the way I need her to. I roll my hips, bringing her fingers lower. I can do nothing but stare into her eyes, watching as she bites her lower lips as her fingers slip through my wetness.

"Oh yeah," I grunt as she circles over my clit, picking up the pace as I close my eyes at the touch. "Just like that. Fuck," I sigh out as my arms shake a little, the pleasure already coursing its way through my entire body like a freight train. "Put your fingers inside me, babe."

Buffy moans as she does just that, slipping two in. I can feel the edges of an orgasm already building and it's almost embarrassing I'm about to pop and she's just barely got started. She becomes a little more confident and sure as I moan again when her fingers slide over all the right places inside me. I ride out her thrusts, increasing the pressure of her fingers inside of me as she fucks me harder and faster.

I kiss her, hard and deep to try to muffle the moans coming from us both. I slip a hand between her legs and mirror her move for move, fucking two fingers deep inside of her as I use the palm of my hand to grind against her clit. I slow down as she does and I pull back from her lips, gasping softly as we hear Willow and Giles right outside the door, talking quietly.

"Shit," Buffy groans, but she doesn't stop. "So help me god if they knock on the door right now, I'm going to kill them."

"B," I try not to laugh at how that sounded coming from her. "Just ignore them, babe."

Buffy sighs as I kiss her again and she picks up the pace, getting right back to where we were moments ago. I'm right on the edge and my whole body is trembling as I let go and cum, hard against her fingers. What surprises me is the fact that she's cumming again too and I suck on her lower lip, trying to draw out her orgasm as much as I can.

She pulls her hand out of my jeans and I pull mine out from between her legs as I settle my body down on hers. We keep kissing, much more slowly now as I rock my body against hers. The warning bell goes off, reminding us we now only have fifteen minutes to eat before the afternoon classes start. I break away from her lips, unable to resist giving a few quick pecks before I get off of her and stand by the couch.

Normally I'd be headed back to the house or I'd go to Command Central and bug Andrew and Xander for a couple of hours. Today though is a different story. Promised Buffy I'd sit in on Kennedy's level one defense training class to help her out with a few of the girls who have been causing problems with their crappy attitudes.

"That was-I didn't think we'd-it's not too soon, is it?" Buffy stammers as she fixes her skirt, her face flushed as I just stare at her.

"Definitely not too soon," I smirk as I walk over to the mini fridge and grab us each a bottle of water. "That was unexpected, sure. Didn't think you were serious about you being lunch, B," I say with a wink as I toss her a bottle of water and lean against the counter.

"I, uh-"

"No need to be all shy about it," I say gently and she lets out a sigh. "It's just me, B, and any time you wanna do that again, just know I'm definitely down for it."

Buffy smiles sweetly as she walks over to me. She plants the softest, sweetest kiss on my lips that makes me weak in the knees. I can hear Willow and Giles outside her office again and it's not long before one of them knocks. Buffy checks her hair and clothes in the mirror hanging on the wall before she walks to the door and unlocks it to let them in.

It's business as usual and I try to pay attention to the issue Giles has brought up. I'm finding it hard to concentrate on work-related matters when Buffy keeps looking over at me with a sly smile on her face. When the bell goes off, I grab an apple out of the fruit basket on top of the mini fridge and motion to Buffy I'm headed out. She mouths 'goodbye' and I blow her a kiss before I walk out of her office and head for the gym. Kennedy isn't even in there but the rest of her class is. I take a bite of my apple as I sit down on the first row of bleachers and sigh loud enough to wake the dead.

This is going to be one long afternoon.

* * *

I'm bored out of my mind as Kennedy wraps up her class. The girls who were causing problems must've known why I was there and for the most part kept their mouths shut. Soon as two of them started physically fighting each other, I stepped in and let them know the hard way that their shit attitudes just ain't gonna fly around here. With words, not fists.

"Thanks for today," Kennedy says once the last of the girls have left the gym. She takes a seat next to me and I hand her a cold bottle of water I'd grabbed for her a few minutes ago. "I really didn't know how to handle them. I nearly punched that girl Cate in the face yesterday."

"Which one is she?"

"Tall blonde one," she says and I shrug, not remembering which one she is. "Anyway, I appreciate it, Faith."

"It's nothing. Just had a few choice words with 'em. Anyone could've done it. Even you if ya knew what to say."

"That's just the thing. Everything you said to them, I've been saying it for weeks. You need to give yourself a lot more credit for what you do around here, Faith. You reach these girls in a different way, far different than any of us can reach them."

"Probably 'cause I'm new around here."

Kennedy laughs and playfully slugs me in the shoulder. "That might be a small factor," she nods in agreement. "But thanks, Faith. I do appreciate it."

"Had nothing better to do this afternoon," I shrug it off and I head for the doors while Kennedy heads for the locker room to check on the girls.

I head towards the front doors and stop when I see Buffy and Willow standing just outside her office, both of them talking excitedly about something. I grin as I stroll over to them and stand next to Buffy. I casually lean up against the wall and cross my arms over my chest, trying to pick up on their conversation they're having.

Only as soon as Buffy had seen me, whatever they'd been talking about had come to a grinding halt.

"What's up?" I ask and Willow just waves as she heads to her office quickly. "B? Scheming something, are you?"

"No, not really," she says slowly as she backs up into her office and I follow her. "How was Kennedy's class."

"Was all right. Sorted her problem out. So?"

"So?" Buffy says and she turns to the coffee maker and fills her mug. "I promise we weren't scheming!"

"Right," I laugh and let it go even though I love teasing Buffy when she gets like this. She makes it too easy sometimes and the way she smiles when I do, the way she laughs, it's wicked adorable. "So, what's the plan for tonight? We going out or we staying in?"

"Well," she says and pauses to take a sip of her hot coffee. "I was thinking we could stay in tonight. I'll cook you dinner and we can have it in the den by the fireplace. Light a few candles, maybe open a bottle of wine or two, beer if you'd prefer that instead. Dawn and Xander already agreed to watching Leah for the night. What do you think?"

"I think," I drawl out as I take her mug out of her hands and place it on the counter beside her. I smile as I wrap my arms around her waist and lean in close. "I think that sounds like the perfect way to romance me and seduce me."

"Is that what you think tonight is all about?"

"Mmm, I _know_."

"And if you're wrong?" Buffy whispers as she lightly trails her hands up my arms.

"Then I'm wrong and I'll be the one romancing you and seducing you tonight instead."

Buffy's smiling as I lean in to kiss her and I'm rudely interrupted by a knock on the open door. Buffy's smile fades pretty quickly and I step out of her arms and turn to face Giles.

"Sorry to bother you two, but I need a word with Buffy," he says, his face stoic as Buffy motions for him to come in. She moves to sit behind her desk and he stand by the chairs in front. I'm about to leave when Giles clears his throat. "Faith, do join us. This concerns you as well."

I look at Buffy and she shrugs. I take the second chair in front of her desk and sit down. Giles removes his glasses, gingerly cleaning them with his silk handkerchief before he places them back on his face.

"I have come across an absolutely wonderful opportunity in Scotland," he says, sounding rather excited about it already. "It's a wonderful opportunity for myself. I am going to establish a proper Watcher's Council there and permanently relocate once a sufficient building has been found."

"You're leaving us?" Buffy looks rather shocked and the excitement is gone from Giles eyes in an instant. "Why? I thought you were going to run the whole Council business from here?"

"I do wish for you to understand that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. I have been communicating with a few Watchers that have come out of hiding in the last several years and the decision amongst them was unanimous for me to take over, to lead the Council, and create it to be everything it should have been long ago."

"So, you're gonna be the head honcho over there?" I ask him as I lean back in my chair. He nods with a smile. "That's wicked cool, G. Don't wanna see you gone, but you always told me during those chats we had that if a good opportunity presented itself to me, to jump on it and don't look back."

"I found it is time to start taking my own advice," he replies and Buffy is growing more and more upset by the second. "Buffy, I'm turning over control of the school to you and Willow. Alone it will be a big job, but I have plenty of faith that you two will be able to run this school as efficiently as possible. There is a hefty salary raise, not just for you two, but for you as well, Faith. Kennedy, Xander, and Dawn...and Andrew will see a raise as well."

"A raise?" Buffy's eyes grow wide. "How much of a raise are we talking?"

"Double what you're making now with increased benefits and life insurance that you lot had been bloody bugging me about for the last three years."

Buffy is definitely no longer upset and I can practically see the dollar signs in her eyes. It really makes no difference to me what I'm getting paid to do what I do here and to stay here. I haven't even checked the bank account that has been set up in my name since Giles started paying me in September. I don't honestly know what he's been paying me, but it doesn't matter to me. Just being here is more than enough.

The fact of the matter is though, Giles is leaving us. He hasn't said when, but I'm guessing it's gonna be pretty damn soon. Kinda sucks he didn't tell us until now what he was planning to do. I ain't gonna hold it against him. It's a huge decision to make and one I'm sure wasn't an easy one for him.

When they start talking about the responsibilities Buffy will have to take on with Willow once he's gone, I take that as my cue to leave, saying goodbye to them both as I head out the door. I grab my jacket out of my office and slip it on as I head outside. I head straight to the house and find Andrew in the kitchen baking muffins and dancing along to the really crappy music he has blaring on the radio.

I've gotten used to how weird and odd Andrew can get. I head for the fridge and grab a cold beer and try to slip out of the kitchen before he sees me.

"Faith!"

Shit.

"Andy, what's up with the music, yo?" I ask him and he laughs as he turns the volume down. "That's killer on the ears."

"It's Cher!"

I groan as I open my beer and take a swig. "What you cooking?"

"Muffins! Every kind you can think of. Part of the breakfast for the girls tomorrow and before you ask, no you may not steal one. They are for the students, not you."

"Not even one?" I ask him, smiling as sweetly as I can and he sighs loudly and grabs one that is cooling on the counter and tosses it to me. "Thanks, Andy!"

It's still warm and it's chocolate chip with sugar sprinkled on top. Damn, no wonder they keep this guy around. He's good with the security tech, upgrading weapons and to top it off he can cook just about anything and it's always delicious.

I wave goodbye as I head upstairs to my room. I unlock the door and head inside, flipping the stereo on and turning the volume up to try and drown out the music Andrew is playing down in the kitchen. I kick the door shut and take a bite of my muffin, humming along to the song playing as I pull off my jacket.

There are moments when I find it completely surreal that I've stayed in one place as long as I have. I didn't even know what to expect when I showed up here in the summer and I sure as hell didn't expect to still be here with my Christmas just around the corner and not to mention being in a relationship with Buffy-the last thing I ever expected to happen outside of my dreams and wildest fantasies. This place is my home now. The first real home I've ever had. Everything just seems to fit and it feels like this is where I'm meant to be. I'd feel this way even if Buffy and I weren't on the path we're on now, but hey, that's just a majorly huge added bonus right there.

With Giles leaving, I'm not sure how things are gonna be around here. If it weren't for him, I'd never have come back here, never would've felt like I had a place here if it wasn't for him. He helped me out in some rough situations over the years and was always just a phone call away, no matter what time of day it happened to be. I'm gonna miss him, that's for sure.

I got a few hours to kill before I head over to Buffy's for our date tonight. Just thinking of what happened in her office over lunch has me worked up in an instant. I grab my robe and towel, figuring I'd work off some tension in the shower, but that idea is shot as soon as I open the door and hear the sound of Leah downstairs, giggling and squealing and then her tiny footsteps running up the stairs.

"Faith!" She squeals as she runs over to me and leaps into my arms. I drop my towel and robe to catch her and she's in one of her giggling fits. "Hide me! Auntie D is coming!"

I laugh as I carry her into my room and drop her playfully on my unmade bed. She scrambles under the covers and tries to hide herself in the mess of sheets. One of the things this kid has picked up on me is the fact that I always refer to Dawn as her Auntie D when I'm talking to her and now she's resorted to calling her that too.

"Gotta be quiet, LJ. She's coming!" I say in a hushed whisper as I stand near the bed. She can't stop giggling and Dawn steps into my room, completely out of breath.

"Where oh where could Leah be?" Dawn chuckles and I step away from the bed, smiling as Dawn makes a point in very loudly walking around the room. "Nope, not there under the very messy bed," she says without even checking. I roll my eyes as Leah continues giggling. "Nope, not in the closet or behind the drapes. Oh where could my favourite little niece be?"

Leah leaps out from under the covers, squealing as Dawn grabs her and spins her around. Yeah, this is definitely my life now and I gotta say, I absolutely love all the little moments that happen around her, especially those little moments with Leah.

I stand in the doorway and watch as Dawn places her on her feet, grabbing her little hand as they walk down the hallway towards the stairs. She's talking to Leah about how fun it will be with her and Xander tonight. Before they head down the stairs, Leah looks back at me and she's smiling and waving. I chuckle as I wave back at her.

It's crazy, but right now I couldn't imagine life if she wasn't a part of it too.

I pick up my robe and towel from the floor and head for the bathroom, a sly smile sliding over my lips as my thoughts return back to all the possibilities of how tonight is gonna play out.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

Buffy looks breathtakingly beautiful in the very sexy, very short and very tight black dress she decided to wear for our date tonight. It almost made me wish when I first walked through the door and saw her that we were going out instead of staying in. Almost.

Dinner was great too and it was ready as soon as I walked in the door exactly at seven, which is the time she text me a few hours before to be at her place for. Now, Buffy isn't much of cook, not when you compare her to Andrew, but she made this amazing spaghetti sauce that hands down has been the best thing I've had in my mouth in a long time-food wise, of course.

We spent the last hour just talking about Giles leaving, what we're gonna do once he's gone, plans for Christmas and New Years. She even asked me if I wanted to do anything special for my birthday. I didn't ask her how she even knew my birthday is in four days, but she just did. I tried and failed to get out of having that conversation and she let it slide, but not before promising me she'll make it a birthday I'll never forget.

I help Buffy clear away our plates and I start to feel a little nervous as we place the dishes in the sink. I try to shake off the nerves, wondering why the hell they decided to creep up on me like this, now of all times. We've had plenty of night's in, granted they were never spent alone. Leah has always been here on those nights I've come over for dinner. It almost feels like just another normal night, but it doesn't at the same time. I'm still nervous.

Things between me and Buffy have been going great, far better than I ever thought it'd be and sure, the prospect of having sex with Buffy is something I only ever dreamt of and had some wild fantasies about, but it still shouldn't make me so goddamn nervous.

Maybe it's 'cause I'm in love with her. I have no idea. I'm just a fool in love, what do I know?

Buffy's suddenly very quiet when we return to the den. I top up our wine glasses and sit back on the couch, handing her her glass as I take a sip from mine. I try to push the thoughts of any expectations I've had this afternoon about what is going to happen tonight. After what happened in her office at lunch, can't lie, but it's all I've been thinking about. Hard not to. Didn't think we'd get that far since for the past few weeks we've been going pretty slow.

"Dinner was great, B," I say with a smile and she turns to look at me, smiling right back.

"Thanks."

"You look beautiful," I say softly. She blushes a little as she takes a small sip from her glass. "Really beautiful."

"You do too. Very sexy too," she whispers and I can't help but grin as I put an arm around her shoulders. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Nice and quiet, too."

"You're not, bored or anything are you?"

I laugh at that. "Are you kidding, B? Doesn't matter what we're doing, I'm never bored when I'm with you."

"Smooth."

"One of my finer qualities," I smirk.

Buffy sighs as she leans into me more, sipping the last bit of her wine as she does. I finish off my glass and once she's done hers, I put both on the coffee table and pull her closer to me. God, she's beautiful in the soft glow of the room, the light from the fire and candles dancing over her skin and it makes her look like a goddess.

Buffy runs her fingers over my thigh and I place my hand over hers before I lean in and kiss her. She moans as I deepen the kiss, moving her until we're laying on the couch and I'm on top. I'm trying to keep myself under control, take things slow and let it build up. It's proving to be difficult with Buffy sliding her hands under my shirt and along my back, raking her short nails every time she moves her hands to my lower back.

I kiss her deeply, my heart racing and my whole body on fire as I run my hand along her thigh as she wraps her leg around my waist. We kiss slow and deep, our hands roaming, feeling, seeking out more. I can feel her heart pounding almost in time to mine and I pull back from her lips briefly and look down in her eyes.

I don't know if I'm looking for some kind of sign that she wants to move this up to her bedroom or what, but all I see is how wickedly turned on she is right now. I slide my hand further up her thigh, pulling her short dress up as I do. I raise an eyebrow in surprise. She's actually wearing panties tonight. Buffy doesn't say a word, doesn't waste a second as her hands are on my head and she's pulling me back in for another kiss.

"B?" I say after a few minutes of slow, passionate kissing. "We're not gonna get any surprise drop-ins tonight, are we?"

"No. I gave orders that under no circumstances are we to be bothered tonight."

"Wicked."

I grin before I kiss her again and she moans as I move my hand between her thighs. I can feel how turned on she is even through the thin material of her panties. I rub her just hard enough to get her squirming before I move my hand back to her thigh, hook her leg around my hip and slip a leg between hers.

Even though in the moments we did get alone these past few weeks and making out on the couch like this has become a normal thing, I'm far more worked up than I've been during those times and I know it's 'cause I can't get the thought of getting her naked out of my head.

I don't wanna push her or rush things, but if I don't do something we're gonna end up making out on her couch for most of the night. Not like I'd mind that. I fucking love kissing her, but I _need_ more. I need all of her.

I grind my hips down against the leg I'm straddling and push my thigh up between hers. She moans against my lips as she rocks against my leg. She's breathing heavily as I palm her breast and feel her nipple hard through the layer of her dress. Gotta say I'm pretty happy she skipped the bra tonight even if she wore panties. I trail my lips down her neck, pulling down the thin strap over her shoulder as I move lower. I pull the front of her dress down just enough so that I can wrap my lips around her hardening nipple.

"Oh Faith," she breathes out, moaning as I swirl the tip with my tongue. "Come here," Buffy groans as she pulls me back up and plunges her tongue into my mouth as soon as our lips crush together.

I'm getting really fucking frustrated and trying not to let it show.

I keep kissing her, loving that thing she does with her tongue when she flicks it over my top lip. Hips are moving against my thigh and even though my jeans I can feel how hot she is, how worked up she is. I know she's wet. Felt that before when I had my hands between her legs. I gotta touch her again, but she seems to be loving the feel of my thigh grinding into her pussy right now.

Her hands are under my shirt again and I feel her trying to pull it off. I part from her lips and lean back, smiling down at her as she lifts my shirt up and over my head. Her appreciative stare makes me damn happy I decided to wear the sexiest bra I own even if it is a bit too small and a bit too tight and uncomfortable to say the least.

I save Buffy the hassle and free myself from my bra, letting it fall to the floor on top of my shirt. Buffy's eyes look almost glazed over and she's licking her lips slowly as I dip my head down and deliver one hell of a kiss that's surely sending the message I wanna move this along, take this further.

I don't kiss her long and I move to her neck, licking, sucking and biting over her pulse point. She's panting and moaning as I palm her exposed breast and her breathy sighs it's making me reach my breaking point.

I can feel the edges falling from me and I can feel something stir inside of me, something I haven't felt in far too long. Parts of the old me is coming back and it's coming back so fast I can't even stop it. It's strong and it knows what it wants. It wants Buffy and it is gonna get exactly what it wants, no questions asked.

I rise up from the couch, taking Buffy with me. I set her on her feet, kissing her wildly as I try to back her up towards the hallway. Buffy stops me, pushing me away a little roughly, but there's no malice, no fear, no nervousness as she looks into my eyes. I watch her as she walks around to the few candles that are lit, blowing each one out. She looks over at the fireplace and the fire is slowly dying down. She closes the grate in front, blocking most of the light.

Buffy doesn't say a word as she walks back up to me and pulls me in for a searing kiss. I run my hands down her back and to her ass, lifting her up and she instantly wraps her legs around me. I stumble a little as I try to walk out to the hallway, my lips still locked with hers. It's taking a lot of resolve for me not to make a run for her bedroom as I climb the stairs.

It hits me as I reach the top that out of all the rooms on the second floor, I only know where Leah's room is, not hers. I set her down on her feet as we break our kiss.

"Come," she whispers, her voice a little husky as she breathes heavily. She takes my hand and leads me down the long hallway and stops in front of a closed door.

"You want this, B?" I ask, giving her one chance to back out before we take this relationship forward. "If you aren't ready, just say the word and we'll go back downs-"

"I want you."

I grin as she opens her door and I scoop her back up in my arms. She squeals a little at the sudden motion and I kick the door shut behind me out of habit. I reach for the light switch on the wall and switch it on. Buffy slides down my body until her feet are back on the floor and she presses me against the door, taking both my hands in hers and pins them above my head.

"Stay," she orders and I nod my head slowly as she lets go of my hands and takes a few steps backwards.

I lower my hands down to my sides, fighting the urge to grab her, rip off her dress and throw her down on her bed and have my way with her. Buffy pulls her hair out of the messy bun it's in and runs her fingers through her hair as it falls down around her shoulders. She licks over her lips as she reaches behind her and I hear the sound of her sliding the zipper on the back of her dress down. With a coy smile, she shrugs the straps off her shoulders and shimmies out of her dress, letting it pool at her feet as she keeps her eyes locked with mine.

I move my hands to my belt, quickly getting it undone and slide my jeans down. Buffy slowly walks back over to me and those few steps feel like she's walking a mile. Her stare is appreciative and I can't stop looking down at her. All she's wearing are her black panties and me? Not a stitch since I skipped the panties tonight.

I can feel Buffy shaking a little as she runs her hands up my arms slowly as she looks over my body. She's definitely nervous and for a second I think she's gonna tell me this isn't such a good idea after all, but she pulls me in for a slow and passionate kiss as she pulls me away from the door and towards the bed.

Buffy takes charge, which is wicked surprising. I let out a girly squeal as she pushes me down on her bed and straddles my hips, her lips instantly back on mine as I move up the bed a little and take her with me. My hands are all over her, moving slowly, seeking out those small spots that make her shiver and moan and sigh and gasp. She grinds her pussy into mine and I pull back from her lips, groaning as I look right into her eyes.

"Gotta get these off," I say as I trace my fingers over the edge of her panties. Buffy nods a little and I flip her over onto her back and kneel between her partially spread legs. "This okay, B?"

"Yes."

I smile at her as I dip my head down, raining feather-light kisses over her inner thighs as I slowly begin to slide her panties down. She lifts up a little, allowing me to and I look up at her, watching her watch me.

"It's ah, been a while," Buffy sighs out as I pull her panties off and toss them to the floor.

"For me too," I say as I move back up her body and kiss her softly.

I want her, but I also want to take this slow. This is a first for both of us and that's not the only reason I want to take this slow. I want to show her that this means something to me and that I haven't been all sweet and patient with her just to get her naked. Getting her naked is just an added bonus, but she doesn't need to know that either.

I slip a leg between hers and god, she's wet. Slow, soft kisses quickly turn into wild ones as our tongues dance together and our hands roam over each other's bodies. She takes control before I can slip a hand between her legs and I'm on my back again.

Damn. Always knew Buffy liked to take control, but didn't know she's like this in the bedroom too. Not gonna complain. She wants me to be the bottom? I'll go along with it...for now.

"Fuck, B," I groan as she grinds her pussy against mine, shifting her legs until her left one is under my right. God that feels fucking good.

I grip her hips, helping her set a satisfying pace. Her lips are a breath away from mine and her eyes are closed. I just watch her, watch the pleasure that rolls over her features as I move a hand between our bodies and spread her pussy lips wide before pulling her harder against me.

"Faith," she sighs as she throws her head back. "Oh that feels so good."

I moan and move my lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point before she leans back just out of reach, changing the angle completely and fuck, I'm gonna cum if she keeps sliding her pussy around mine the way she is now. I move a hand from her hip and up to her left breast. She's moaning as I pinch her hard nipple and roll it between my fingers.

She moves down and kisses me furiously, her body shaking as she cums. Fuck. I raise my hips, seeking out more from her and the instant she bites my lower lip, I can't hold back any longer. I cum hard and quick and before she can react, I have her on her back and my lips are hurriedly moving down her body.

Her hands are in my hair as I spread her legs and lick over her wet pussy, dipping my tongue in her hole and tasting her as her orgasm ripples through her. I gasp as I try to catch my breath and her hips are moving, seeking out more as I slide two fingers deep inside her. I look up at her and she's staring intensely down at me, biting her lower lip as her moans become continuous. I nip at her inner thighs before I slide my fingers out and plunge my tongue inside her as deep as I can go.

"Faith, oh god..." Buffy cries out as I grip her hips to keep her from moving all over the place. "Harder," she whispers and I just barely hear it as I move away from her pussy and slide my fingers back in. "Oh yeah, just like that."

I suck on her clit as I fuck my fingers hard and deep inside her. I feel her tighten around me and she lets out a shuddery moan as she cums hard. She's pulling me up and I keep my fingers buried inside her tight pussy and I kiss her slow and deep as she grips on to me tight.

"You taste amazing," I murmur as I pull back from her lips, both of us breathing hard.

"I want to-I want to taste you," she whispers, her voice husky and heavy, dripping with desire. "Can I?"

I grin as I roll us over, pulling her with me. "You don't gotta ask. Whatever you want to do, do it. I'm all yours, Buffy."

She kisses me wildly, rolling her hips as she straddles my stomach. I can feel her hot, wet pussy against my skin and I moan into her mouth as I grip her hips tight. My heart is racing, pounding hard against my chest as she moves away from my lips and trails her tongue down my neck so slowly it almost feels like torture.

Buffy moves her lips over my breasts, taking her time as she licks and sucks each nipple, biting just hard enough to send shockwaves of pleasure through my entire body. I feel her smile as she moves her lips down my stomach, keeping her slow pace as she kisses every inch of skin, tasting it, biting it and soothing the marks she's leaving behind on me with her tongue.

Now nobody and I mean nobody has ever had their way with me before, not like this. God, this feels amazing and it feels like she's worshipping me.

I can't take my eyes off her. She moves lower, planting the softest kiss just above my short cropped curls. She look up at me as she spreads my legs slowly, her eyes lingering over my body before she looks down at my pussy. Her breath hitches in her chest and I breathe in deeply. I almost think she's about to back down, tell me she's not ready to do this, but she surprises me as she licks over her lips and spreads my wet folds with her fingers.

Buffy moves lower, licking and nipping at my inner thighs as her fingers slide over my cunt and tease my hole. I bite my lower lip, moaning as she takes one long lick along my slit and I close my eyes as her hot tongue swirls over my clit tentatively.

"Fuck, just like that, B," I groan as I grip the bedspread to keep from grabbing on to her head.

Buffy moans as she explores with her tongue, her fingers still holding me open nice and wide for her. With every second that passes, she grows bolder, more confident and she eases her tongue inside me. I open my eyes and watch her. Her eyes are closed and she moans again, sending delicious vibrations against my clit.

I'm fighting to keep still, but I can't control my hips as I buck against each swipe of her tongue against my clit. I spread my legs further and she pulls back, gasping for air as she plunges two fingers deep inside me with ease. Her lips wrap around my clit and she sucks hard. I nearly buck off the bed when she does it again and again.

I move a hand to her head, gently intertwining my fingers in her hair. My other hand is on my left tit and I'm playing with myself as she fucks me deep with her fingers. I want her tongue in me and almost as if she knows exactly what I need right now, she replaces her fingers with her tongue and I swear to god I see fucking stars as I close my eyes tight.

I'm right at the edge in a matter of minutes. Nobody has ever gotten me off so quick, not like Buffy can. Wave after wave of arousal courses through my body and I let out a silent scream as my orgasm hits me hard. I'm shaking and my pussy is convulsing wildly, pulling her tongue even deeper inside me. Even as my orgasm begins to peter out, she stays right where she is, licking and sucking my hole as my cum trickles out.

"B? Buffy?" I groan. "Come here, babe," I whisper as I gently tug on her shoulders.

"Mmm," she sighs as she crawls up my body and lays on me with a leg between mine.

"Damn," I grin as I wipe her chin with my thumb. "That was fucking amazing. You're fucking amazing."

"Yeah?" Buffy smiles almost shyly as she tucks a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Mmm, yeah," I sigh and she kisses me lightly, lingering for just a second before pulling back. "You sure you've never done that before?"

Buffy laughs a little and shakes her head no. "Never. It's amazing what you can learn from books and-and from a few videos stolen from Kennedy's DVD collection she keeps hidden under her and Willow's bed."

I laugh hard at that and wrap my arms around her. "You're something else, B."

I kiss her hard and deep, my body still buzzing from the last orgasm and I'm far from finished with her tonight. The way she's moving against me as I run my hands over her back and down to her ass tells me she's definitely not finished with me either.

I never imagined that being with her for the first time would be like this. I've had my dreams and many fantasies about fucking her, about making love to her, but nothing has come close to having the real thing.

I flip us over and I grin down at her as I grind my pussy against hers. Her hands are on my head and she's pulling me in for another hot kiss, both of us moaning as she hooks a leg around my hips and keeps me flush against her.

It's gonna be one helluva long night. One I'm already wishing would never end.

* * *

I sigh softly as I open my eyes. The sunlight is flooding through the big windows in Buffy's bedroom, making it almost far too bright to stand.

Fuck. Last night was the best night of my life and the sex? Beyond anything I could have expected. It was a night of learning for both of us, Buffy really catching on a lot quicker than I thought she would've. She became more daring and adventurous as the hours passed and damn, she's a little minx once she gets going, that's for sure.

I almost told her I loved her, stopping myself each time. I don't know if she's ready for that, to know that I feel so deeply for her, but I'm willing to guess she probably already knows.

Buffy is laying on her stomach facing me and her hand is resting on my shoulder. We fell asleep holding each other and at some point in the last two hours she moved to where she is now. I turn on my side, smiling as I reach out and lightly run my fingers over her shoulder and down her back.

"You stayed?" Buffy murmurs as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Not that 'get some and get gone' girl anymore, B. Not with you," I smile and she opens her eyes wider and smiles back. "And definitely not after last night."

"Such a charmer," Buffy giggles and winks as she moves quickly, straddling my hips and she pins my arms down at my sides. "You charm all your lovers like this?"

"Never had any lovers," I reply in all seriousness even though Buffy is laughing like she can't believe it. "I've fucked others, sure, but none of them were ever lovers."

"No? And last night?"

"Meant something."

"Yeah?" Buffy asks all dreamily as she leans down, stopping short of kissing me. "And what did it mean to you, Faith?"

"Everything," I whisper and I pull her in for an intense kiss.

Not gonna lie, it did mean everything to me just to be with her so intimately. I knew I loved her before last night, but with everything we shared, I'm even more in love with her now. I don't know how deep or strongly she feels for me, but I know when it comes to Buffy, she just doesn't fuck anyone unless there's strong feelings there. Love even.

Buffy subtly rocks her hips against mine and as spent as I am, I'm ready for another go. Morning sex is definitely something I've never done, not with someone I've just spent the entire night with anyway. But she stops and moves to lay next to me, breaking away from our kiss after a moment. She sighs happily as she lays her head on my shoulder and lightly traces her fingers over my stomach.

"It meant everything to me too," she whispers and I can't seem to stop smiling right now as I twirl a few strands of her long hair around my fingers. "And it means even more than you're still here being all snuggly and cuddly and sweet."

"Not planning on going anywhere until we gotta."

"Which will be in a few hours," she groans. "Faith?"

"Yeah, B?"

"I-I'm falling in love with you."

My heart starts beating rapidly and I pull her up a little and kiss her passionately. In the back of my mind, I keep asking myself how this happened, how I got so damn lucky that Buffy gave me a second chance when I came back here and now she's telling me she thinks she's falling in love with me. I almost feel like I don't deserve this, like I don't deserve her, but I know that's shit. Everything that has happened since I've been here has happened because it was meant to, not because I wanted it to-and I really did want it to even when I thought it was impossible.

I didn't think I'd hear her say those words, even though she didn't quite say them, she indicated that she is in love with me. I didn't think she'd say it so soon or as easily as she did. I'm thrilled she said it though. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before and meant it.

I know I have to say it back to her and the words are right there on the tip of my tongue. I pull back from her lips slowly, smiling at her as I run my fingers through her hair. I take a moment just to look at her and I get entirely lost in the depth of her eyes. I pull her back on top of me fully and she sighs as I kiss her lightly on her forehead. She's exhausted and I am too and I know now the prospect of morning sex isn't going to happen, at least not until we've had a couple hours more of sleep.

"I love you," I whisper. I see something spark in her eyes, a happiness of sorts. "I've been in love with you for a long time, B. Being away for six years didn't chance a thing when it comes to how I feel about you. Ain't nothing in the world is gonna change how I feel about you."

"Nothing?"

"Nope," I grin and she wiggles her eyebrows. "And I meant it when I said I'm all yours. For however long you'll have me, I'm here. I'm not gonna run when things get tough, I'm not gonna run 'cause I can't handle things sometimes, and I'm not gonna run 'cause I belong here. With you. You and LJ."

"You are almost like an entirely different person," she smiles and I shrug a little. I know I've changed and I'm thrilled she's seen it with her own eyes. "I love who you are now, Faith. From the second I saw you that day you showed up here, I felt there was something so entirely different about you and it scared me at first. It really did. It doesn't scare me anymore."

"Good. The last thing I want you to feel when it comes to me is scared, B."

"And last night?" She sighs happily as I pull the sheets over our bodies, covering us from the slight chill in the room. "Last night you made me feel things I haven't felt in a long time, if ever. You touched me in ways no one ever has before. Last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life."

My heart is fucking soaring right now. I'm almost positive I've died and gone to Heaven. Buffy pinches my stomach and I jump a little, laughing as I wrap my arms tight around her.

"You haven't died and gone to Heaven, Faith."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, but I had a feeling that you were thinking that," she chuckles and my eyes go wide. "Before you even ask, no I can't read your mind."

"Thank god," I mutter and she playfully swats my stomach where she'd just pinched it.

"Let's go back to sleep," she says with a tired yawn. "And when we wake up, I'll make us breakfast and if you want to stay, you can come with me to pick up Leah and we'll make a day out of it?"

"I'd love that, B."

Buffy smiles, kissing me lightly before moving to lay at my side. I keep my arms around her as I close my eyes. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and know that this is just the beginning of the rest of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

(_Three Days Later..._)

There's never been a year that's passed that I acknowledge my birthday in the slightest way or form. To me, it's always been just another day, nothing special. Even when I was young, my mother barely even wished me a happy birthday, but there were a handful of years she gave me ten bucks to buy whatever I wanted, sometimes even a card. Birthdays have never been my thing. I could do without it honestly.

Buffy has it in her mind that because I'm turning thirty this year, I deserve a party. Yeah, a _party_. I cringed when she brought it up and she wouldn't let me back out of it either. Her mind is set and the party is already planned out. All I have to do is show up in the gym at seven.

The last couple of days have been great too. I spent the entire weekend with Buffy and LJ. We didn't do much, just hung around the house and watched cheesy kid movies with LJ and I even took her out in the snow to play while Buffy dealt with a few things that came up at the school. Of course since I don't know better, we spent too long outside and Buffy was a bit pissed when she came home to a coughing, sniffling LJ curled up on the couch wrapped up in blankets with red cheeks and a low-grade fever.

I barely even went back to the house all weekend either. Buffy asked me to stay Saturday night and who was I to say no? Only downside with LJ and her sudden cold, Buffy spent half the night in her room with her and I stayed in Buffy's room alone, unable to sleep much. Sunday, LJ was feeling loads better and she busied herself most of the afternoon colouring in the dining room while Buffy and I curled up on the couch together.

Last night was great, almost as amazing as Friday night. We spent hours making love. It was slow and sweet, wicked hot too. Only downside we had to be quiet since LJ was home this time and before I could fall asleep, Buffy had me get dressed in shorts and a tank, telling me the chances of LJ coming into the bedroom early in the morning were very high.

It's those kinds of things I gotta get used to now and really, they don't bother me. It's just the way life is turning out to be and I'm okay with it now.

I pace around my bedroom, checking myself in the mirror for the hundredth time. I'm wearing my usual black jeans, my white tank under a new button down long sleeve white shirt. Low-key and comfortable. Just the way I like it. Just before seven, I head downstairs and find Giles and Andrew just getting ready to head over to the school for the party, both carrying gifts wrapped in cheesy, gaudy wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday, Faith!" Andrew smiles as he tries to hug me. I give him a one armed hug and he laughs. "Are you ready for your party?"

"Sure, I guess," I shrug.

Giles just smiles and the three of us head out. It's snowing again but it's not too cold. I light a cigarette as we walk across the driveway to the front doors of the school. I can already hear the music playing in the gym as Giles opens the front door. I put my cigarette out and follow them inside. A dozen or more of the third year girls are hanging out in the hallway outside the gym, chattering excitedly as we approach them.

I feel nervous for some reason. I know, stupid right? Guess it's 'cause nobody has ever thrown me a birthday party in my life and now every girl in the school, all the staff that works here, everyone is here ready to celebrate _my_ birthday and have a good time.

There's shouts of happy birthday as I walk into the gym behind Giles and Andrew. I look around and notice the boys from the military school that normally come for the dances are here tonight, most of them already pairing off with some of the girls. I look around the gym for Buffy and spot her by the table filled with different types of finger foods, chips, and punch. I want to walk up to her, wrap my arms around her and kiss her, but she already asked me to keep our relationship on the down-low around the young slayers.

"Hey," I smile as I walk up to her and she turns to me, smiling brightly. "Wicked party."

"Isn't it?" Buffy chuckles and she hands me a cup of punch. "You look great."

I laugh and I look at the outfit she's wearing tonight. Tight blue jeans and a white blouse that's a bit long, cinched around her waist with a small black belt. Her hair is down, slightly curly and she looks absolutely amazing.

"You too, B."

I take a sip of punch and damn, it's wicked nasty. Buffy takes it from my hand and she pulls a small flask out of her back pocket and pours some in.

"It's a school night," she whispers as she hands it back to me. "Can't be getting plastered and besides, we have to set an example for the girls," she says in her best imitation of Giles' voice.

I laugh and down the punch and vodka. Much better, still a little nasty though. Buffy motions that she'll be right back and heads over to the bleachers where Leah is sitting with Dawn, happily munching on a plate of food. I grab one of the finger sandwiches and down it in one bite.

Sighing, I grab another sandwich and walk over to the dozen tables and chairs that are set up on the other side of the gym. I sit down and slouch in the chair. I see Xander walking over towards me with two beers in his hand and instantly I smile as he sits down and hands me one that's already open.

"Happy Birthday," he says, raising his bottle to mine. I clink mine against his and take a swig. "Thought you could use a beer," he says once he swallows his sip.

"Thanks, Xan. Thought this was a non-alcoholic event?"

"Those of age get to drink a few," he replies and motions over to the table by the locker room doors. Kennedy is behind the table, handing out beers to the staff that are lined up. "Can't have a party without a few drinks, can we?"

"Guess not."

Xander smiles a little and gets up from the chair as soon as he hears Dawn calling for him to come and dance with her. He downs his beer and places the empty bottle on the table. I motion that he's whipped and he laughs, walking off towards Dawn quickly.

"Faithy!" Leah laughs as she runs towards me and leaps onto my lap. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, LJ. Are you having fun?"

"Yes!" She laughs loudly. "Are you having fun?"

"Loads."

"Can you dance with me?" Leah asks all too sweetly. "Please?"

"Of course I'll dance with you, LJ. Come on, show me what you got," I grin as I take a swig of my beer before I carry her to the dance floor, holding her upside down as she squeals in delight.

I set her to her feet and she's laughing as she grabs my hands and steps on my feet. I move, taking her with me and I can't help but laugh too. I see Buffy sitting on the bleachers watching us, smiling as I do a few fancy dance moves, picking Leah up as I spin around. She's having the time of her life and even the few girls around us are smiling and aww'ing like it's the cutest thing in the world.

Kinda is. What can I say, I'm not the only one whose heart this kid has stolen around these parts.

After a few songs, Leah gets a bit bored and runs off to bug Willow as she hangs around the 'bar' table keeping Kennedy company. I head over that way too, grabbing the offered beer from Kennedy before I ask for one.

"Thanks, Ken-doll," I say with a wink and I saunter off, wandering around the gym before I join Buffy, sitting next to her on the highest row on the bleachers. "Hey," I smile at her, wishing like hell I could just lean in and kiss her right now.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yeah, loads," I say with a smile, actually meaning it this time. "Thanks for this, B. This whole party thing," I say as I wave my hand around the packed gym.

"The night is still young," Buffy says lowly and I raise an eyebrow at the look she's giving me. "And I did promise you a birthday you'd never forget, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah? Got a few surprises up those sleeves of yours or something, B?"

"A few," she says with a teasing grin and a wink.

Damn. I'm wondering if we can slip out without anyone noticing we're gone. I haven't seen her most of the afternoon and I already miss the feel of her lips on mine. Am I getting clingy or what? I try to shake it off and smile at her as she moves to sit a little closer to me. I casually put my arm around her shoulders, half-expecting her to shrug my arm off her, but she doesn't.

"Are you coming back to the house tonight after the party is over?" Buffy asks me quietly. "I mean, I know you haven't been home in a couple of days and I'm sure you want your space and your own bed and-"

"B?" I laugh as she looks over at me. "You know I'm not gonna say no to spending my birthday with you, right? Just...well," I groan as I bite my lip a little. "What about LJ?"

"She's staying with Dawn and Xander tonight. I asked them earlier if they didn't mind having her over for the night. It's your birthday and I kind of wanted to give you your own little private party after this one is over."

Is she something else or what? Sometimes, especially in small moments like this, I gotta wonder if we're moving too fast here. I ain't no expert in relationships, but I doubt most 'normal' people don't move this fast in the beginning of a relationship. But like always, I try not to think too much about that. What Buffy and I have is different than what other people experience when it comes to love and relationships and I gotta start learning not to compare what we have to anyone else in this world. Ain't nobody can compare to this connection we share and one that's becoming clearer with every day that passes by.

"I'm gonna duck out for a smoke, you wanna come with?" I ask her as I stand up, leaving my now nearly empty bottle where I'd been sitting. Buffy hesitates, looking around the gym for a moment before she nods her head.

I don't take her hand in mine until we're in the empty hallway heading for the front doors. We grab our jackets outta the main office which has been turned into some kind of coat room for the night. We step outside into the cold night air and I quickly light two cigarettes, handing her one which she almost hesitates in taking from me.

I motion for her to follow me around to the side of the building. There's a small little alcove in between two of the tall windows where the library is and I pull her in there with me. It shields us from the strong, cold, gusty wind a little better and she smiles as she flicks her barely touched cigarette to the ground and wraps her arms around me.

I manage to take a long drag of my cigarette before she pulls it from my hand and flicks it to the ground. Her lips are on mine and I ain't about to complain she just wasted two of my smokes just so we could make-out like a couple of teenagers or something here.

We stop, still clinging to each other as we hear voices coming closer, giggling voices that without a doubt belongs to two of the younger slayers in the school. I grab Buffy's hand and we make a run for it before we're discovered in the alcove making out. Buffy laughs as I run back into the school and head straight for her dark office without a single word.

"We should go back to the par-"

I cut her off with a searing kiss as I shut and lock the door behind me. I push off her jacket as she does the same to mine and I back her up to the couch. She takes charge, pushing me down and straddles my legs as she deepens the kiss, plunging her tongue into my mouth deeply as her hands slip under my shirt.

As I cup her over her jeans, I'm wishing she decided to wear a skirt or a dress tonight. Probably better she didn't or else we'd be spending most of the party here in her office with my head between her legs.

"Mmm," she sighs as she pulls back from my lips. "As much as I want to, we can't stay in here much longer, Faith. They're going to notice we're not there and you," she says as she gets up from my lap. "You are the guest of honour and it's _your_ party. You should be in there enjoying yourself."

"I was enjoying myself just a few seconds ago," I say, winking as she rolls her eyes, unable to hide that sexy little grin of hers that slips out. I stand up from the couch and run my fingers through my hair, watching her as she watches me. "Well, let's head back. Sooner this party is over with, the sooner you and I can start on that private party you promised me tonight."

"Do you ever think of anything else other than sex?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," Buffy laughs and she gives me a quick kiss before we head back to the gym together.

* * *

Can't tell you how relieved I am when the party ends around ten. School night and all. I wanted to leave as soon as the young slayers started heading up to their rooms, but Buffy made me stay behind until it was only us and the gang left.

Gotta say the gang went all out with my gifts. Mostly new weapons and a pretty fancy bottle of Scotch from Giles who told me to hold off drinking it for a couple of years, let it age. Buffy got me a brand new set of daggers that can easily be concealed just about anywhere on my body. When I opened her gift, she leaned in close and whispered there is one more gift but it'd have to wait until we were alone.

Now we're walking back to her place. It's cold and we're walking fast as snow starts to fall from the sky slowly. I want tonight to go on forever, but I have a nine o'clock class in the morning I'm not exactly too thrilled about at the moment. But one thought of what this gift Buffy said she has for me that had to wait 'til we were alone has that lingering resentment of having to work in the morning flying away with ease.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Buffy asks as she unlocks the front door and steps inside.

"Was good, B. Thanks. Nobody ever threw me a party for my birthday before."

She smiles almost shyly as we get out of our jackets and shoes. I make sure to lock the door before I wrap my arms around her, pulling her in for a nice, deep kiss. Just as I'm getting into it, she gently pushes me away.

"Come with me," she says as she grabs on to my hand and makes her way up the stairs and heads straight for her bedroom. "Uh, just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

I raise an eyebrow as she pushes me down on her bed and heads for her private bathroom. I stay right where I am, unbuttoning my long sleeve shirt and take it off, already feeling a little bit too warm in her room. I stand up and walk to the window, cracking it open a little to get some cool, fresh air in here. Don't know how she stands having her room so hot all the time.

The lights suddenly flicker off and the lamp beside the bed is switched on. I grin as I turn around slowly and Buffy is pulling out her chair from the small desk and places it in the middle of the room.

"Sit."

I do as she says, almost a little too eagerly. She's wearing her robe and I'm hoping she's wearing some sexy lingerie or something underneath. Or nothing. Either one works for me.

"Hey," she smiles as she walks over to me.

"Hey yourself," I grin and I stand up, casually slipping my hands over her hips. "So, when do I get my present?"

Buffy looks at me through heavy-lidded eyes. "Right now," she says as she plays with the belt keeping her robe shut.

This woman is something else.

I lick over my lips as she drops her hands away from her belt. I lean in to kiss her as I tug on the belt, feeling it give easily. Buffy moans into my mouth as I slip my hands inside her robe. She's not naked, but I'm not about to be disappointed about that, not when my fingers brush across lacy, soft panties.

I take a step back as I open her robe a little more, revealing the red and black and sexy as hell lingerie she's wearing just for me. I growl playfully as I pull her in for another deep, wildly passionate kiss. Before I can make another move, she pushes me back down on the chair I'd been sitting in.

Buffy saunters over to the small CD player sitting on top of her dresser and presses play. A slow yet sexy sounding song starts to play and she sways her hips as she runs her hands through her hair.

Damn. I'm gonna get a lap dance?

"Fuck," I murmur as Buffy makes her way back over to me, playing with her robe as she stops barely a foot in front of me. "You're wicked sexy, you know that?"

"Mmm," she smiles, licking over her lips as she ever so slowly slides her robe off and tosses it behind her.

I'm breathing heavily as she moves her body to the music, slowly turning around and dipping forward. I wanna reach out and slap her ass, but I doubt she'd go for that right now. I just sit there, enjoying the view of her fine ass before she turns around again, leaning forward and gives me one hell of a kiss.

Fuck.

I can't take my eyes off her hands as they roam sensually and slowly over her body. She cups her breasts and I bite back a moan as she bites her lower lips and purrs. She slowly moves her hands up and runs them through her hair as she straddles my legs and grinds down into me, swatting my hands away when I try to touch her.

"B-"

"Shh," she says as she places a finger over my lips and gets up from my lap. Her hands point to my belt. "Take it off."

I comply, quickly unbuckling my belt and I stand to strip out of my jeans as quickly as I can before I sit back down in the chair, grinning like a complete idiot as Buffy titters and begins moving to the music as the song changes to something a little faster, sexier than the first.

Buffy winks as she stands in front of me and lifts a leg to rest on the edge of the chair by my right leg. My eyes are locked on hers and they drift down quickly to her hand as she slowly trails it up her inner thigh. I let out a shaky breath as she straddles me again, lifting up until her breasts are barely an inch from my face.

Not gonna lie, I've spent some time in strip clubs in the past and gotten a few lap dances from blonde bombshells. This though? A hundred thousand times better than any lap dance I've ever had before.

I lean forward and bury my face in her cleavage. She moans before she reaches for my hands and places them on her hips, finally allowing me to touch her. Not touching her has been complete torture so far. She shivers as I run my hands up her back and unclasp her bra.

I pull back, grinning up at her as I pull off her bra and toss it carelessly to the floor. I tease her, running my hands over her stomach, avoiding her perfectly pert breasts as I move my hands to her shoulders. She leans down, kissing me wildly as I cup each breast, her nipples hardening against my palms.

I trail my lips down her neck and take a hard nipple between my lips. Buffy lets out a low, sexy moan as I suck and nibble on her just the way I know she likes it. I move my lips to the other before she's trying to get my tank off. I lift my arms for her, letting her pull it free. As much as I'm loving this little show she's been putting on for me, I need her and I need her now.

Buffy squeals as I stand up and she wraps her legs around me as I make my way over to her bed. I go down with her, groaning as she holds me tight against her, kissing me hard and deep as I grind my hips down into hers. Buffy rolls us over until she's on top and I just laugh as she makes quick work in getting me out of my bra and my panties.

"Gotta get you outta yours," I whisper as I struggle to get back on top but she doesn't let me. "B, come on-"

"I'd rather you take them off with your teeth," she says as she grips my head and whispers it in my ear all low and with a sexy burr to her voice.

Fuck.

Buffy just continues to surprise me and I love it. She's everything I didn't think she'd be when it came to sex, but hell am I loving every last second of those moments we spend alone together. And Buffy has quickly learned what gets my engine revving in a matter of minutes, sometimes seconds and she never fails to outdo herself each and every time.

Tonight is a perfect example of that with the sexy lingerie and the lap dance.

"But tonight?" She whispers as she trails her lips down my neck lightly and slowly, "tonight is all about you and because it's your birthday, I get to spend the next few hours ravishing and worshipping you until you beg me to stop."

"And then I'll just beg you for more," I chuckle and she nips at my collarbone a little hard, making me cry out in surprise.

I lay there like some kind of fucking pillow queen as Buffy rains kisses over my neck and shoulders. I'm thoroughly enjoying the attention, that's for fucking sure, but she's still got her panties on and just knowing that is gonna drive me insane until they're gone.

Buffy is thoroughly enjoying herself too, moaning whenever I moan or squirm or sigh out as she hits some of those spots that just get me going. Buffy is teasing me too as she spreads my legs, nipping at my inner thighs before slowly slipping her fingers through my folds. She leans in for a taste, her hot tongue making me moan loudly.

Just as soon as she's between my legs, she's gone, standing at the edge of the bed and just staring down at me as she licks her lips sensually. She motions for me to sit up and I do and I move to sit at the edge of the bed and run my hands over her smooth thighs. I raise an eyebrow as Buffy just stands there silent, barely moving, barely breathing.

"What do ya need, B?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper as I trace my fingers over the waistband of her panties. "Do ya want me to take them off with my teeth now?"

"Yes, baby."

I dip my head down, raining feather-light kisses over her stomach. I can feel her muscles tense under each kiss and I can smell how damn turned on she is right now too. She steps back as I kneel on the floor in front of her. I ease her panties down her hips with my hands, moving in to grab the lacy material between my teeth. I get them down about mid-thigh and I can't resist as I lean in and lick her wet pussy, needing a taste and to pay her back for teasing me before.

I push her panties down as her hands go to my head, holding me right where I am. I lick her again, spreading her legs a little to allow me a bit better access. She's just dripping and damn, I can't get over how hot she gets me when she's like this.

Buffy sighs, shuddering as I pull away and sit back on the bed, raining wet kisses over her stomach as I pull her down to sit on my lap. Her lips find mine easily as I move us to the middle of the bed. She pushes me back, grinning as I pant out, too turned on to think straight. With a wink, Buffy moves to straddle my face and she leans down, spreading my legs as she licks my pussy with the flat of her tongue.

I moan, running my fingers over her cunt before I pull her down to me and suck on her clit nice and hard, nearly making her cry out as I do. I grip onto her firm ass as I plunge my tongue deep inside her. She's mirroring my moves, matching my pace thrust for thrust.

I take things a little further than we've gone as I press my thumb against her other hole. She clenches and stops, breathing heavily as her fingers move to my clit. I don't know if she wants me to stop or keep going. I don't know how much is too much for her. I test the water a little, moving my tongue up along the crack of her ass and gently probe her hole with the tip of my tongue.

"Faith!" Buffy squeals as she relaxes enough to let my tongue slip inside. I use my thumb to circle over her clit and she's already cumming hard. I plunge my tongue inside her cunt, feeling her inner walls sucking it right in.

Buffy sucks hard on my clit as she reaches around and thrusts three fingers inside of me. I don't stop fucking her with my tongue, feeling the edges of my orgasm tugging at me, building up from deep inside. I can hardly breathe, but I still keep fucking her nice and deep and slow, drawing out her orgasm as she brings me tumbling over the edge. I could've happily stayed right where I am all night, but Buffy moves away, turning around until she's laying by my side and her lips find mine in a lingering, lazy kiss.

I smile against her lips as she slips a hand between my legs, easing two inside of me. I moan as her fingers hit my g-spot and I'm on top, her hand still between my legs, her fingers buried to the hilt. I kiss her deeply, riding out my orgasm as she fucks me nice and deep. Right as a third and quick orgasm washes over me, she slips her fingers out and pulls me against her.

"Fuck, Buffy," I cry out as I grind against her pussy, my body shaking as she rakes her nails up and down my back. "Oh babe, just like that."

Buffy cries out too as I lean down and bite her neck where it meets her shoulder. And then I feel it. I didn't even think she'd go that far so soon, but the tip of her index finger slides right down the crack of my ass and she pushes it into my spasming hole. I can't hold back the scream as I cum hard and fast.

She's rubbing my back as I collapse on top of her, feeling completely spent and fully satisfied. I nuzzle into her neck, sighing contently as I try to catch my breath.

"God, I love you, Buffy," I sigh as I kiss along her neck and the spot where I marked her.

"I love you too, Faith. Happy Birthday."

Shit. She just told me she loves me. No, 'I'm falling in love with you', but an actual 'I love you' and she really sounded like she truly meant it.

Happy fucking birthday to me!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

(_Christmas Eve..._)

I'm sitting on top of the counter watching Andrew and Leah decorate Christmas cookies they'd baked with red and green icing. She's having a blast, eating more of the icing than what she's putting on her row of cookies.

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Kennedy all went out for what they call their traditional last minute Christmas shopping complete with lunch. I was invited along and gracefully declined, offering to watch Leah while they were gone. Buffy was both thrilled and upset, but I knew she needed time with the girls without me tagging along. We haven't spent a single day apart in almost a month now.

After my birthday, things started heating up in the bedroom a helluva lot more. The last few days before Christmas break was definitely interesting. Every chance we got, we ducked off somewhere private, either her office, an empty classroom or we'd make a run to my room for even just ten minutes alone together. We can't seem to keep our hands off each other and hell, it's the greatest feeling in the world knowing she wants me just as badly as I want her all the damn time.

Only thing I've noticed is she hasn't said she loves me since that night. It's cool though. Heat of the moment and all that right? Hasn't changed a damn thing between us and things keep getting more and more intense too.

I did all my shopping for the gang, Leah, and Buffy a few days ago. Didn't know what to get anyone so I got what seemed practical. For Buffy, since I heard the story of how she lost the one cross necklace she'd had for a long, long time-forever really-I went and found her the perfect one in pure silver. Hard to find, found it by sheer luck. I know she's gonna absolutely love it since it almost looks like her old one I just vaguely remember her wearing all the time.

Leah, of course, I full out spoiled even after I promised Buffy I wouldn't. What can I say? I want to spoil this kid. How can I not? The more time I spend with her, the more she works her way deep inside my heart. I ain't ever gonna let her go and walk out of her life. I haven't said that, not in those words, to anyone-not even to Buffy, but just having this kid in my life for the last six months almost, I can't even imagine life without her in it.

I don't even mind that she calls me 'Faithy' when normally just hearing someone call me that makes me cringe. Coming from the cutest five-year-old kid, it's different, you know?

A gentle tug on the edge of my jeans pulls my attention away from the thoughts rolling through my mind. Leah is standing in front of me, icing all over her face and the little apron Andrew put on her. She's holding out a cookie that from the looks of it has more red icing on it than all the others combined.

"That for me, LJ?" I ask her, laughing as I take the cookie from her. "Looks wicked tasty. Thanks."

"You like red so I saved the most red icing for you."

How can you not love this kid?

I take a bite and damn that's sweet. I smile, licking the icing from my lips as I place the half-eaten cookie on the counter next to me. Leah instantly pouts and I shake my head, forcing myself to swallow before I look down at her.

"I'm saving it for later," I say and I grab the Coke sitting next to me and take a few sips. "Gotta save some room for dinner and I think you oughta do that too, yeah? Mommy isn't gonna be too happy if you're filling up on cookies and icing and other sugary treats when we got a feast planned for tonight."

"Mommy said you were her cookie dough," Leah says as she licks some icing off her fingers. I raise an eyebrow at that. I've heard all about Buffy's cookie dough theory before, although not straight from her. "She said her cookies are done with you. What does that mean?"

"Uh."

What can I even say to that?

"Hey, Leah?" Andrew incepts. Thank god. "What do you say we finish these cookies and you can help me stuff the turkey?"

"Okay!"

I mouth 'thank you' as I hop off the counter and grab my jacket, heading outside for a quick smoke while Andrew preoccupies her, explaining to her the importance of homemade stuffing versus the boxed stuff.

Just the way she came outta left-field with that cookie dough thing has thrown me off big time. Angel once told me about Buffy's cookie dough theory during a random conversation we had shortly after Sunnydale went toast. It never made any sense to me until now, until having gotten to know Buffy in a way I never have before over the last few months and having her fall in love with me in a way I never imagined she would.

Who knew landing in Boston after running from it for so long would've brought me here? Sure I was chasing demons I couldn't face, couldn't fight, and in the end gave up and ended up here. Was it meant to be? Just a chance things happened to work out this way? Fuck if I know.

"Faithy!" Leah yells from inside just as I'm about to light my cigarette. I groan, opening the door and poke my head inside.

"Yeah?" I ask her and she's pouting. Always with the pouting. She's worse than her mother with that lip of hers. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Can you come make stuffing with us?"

"Give me five minutes, yeah?"

"Fine."

Another pout and an eye roll to boot. I shut the door, shake my head and laugh. I have my cigarette quickly and head back inside to find Leah covered in flour and a near-tears Andrew standing stock still, also covered in flour. I can't help but burst into laughter as Leah just stands there grinning like it's the funniest thing she's ever seen. I'm with her on that one.

"How'd this happen?" I ask and Leah just points to Andrew.

"Hey!" Andrew squeals.

"He opened the bag and sneezed. I sneezed. Poof," Leah giggles as she shakes the flour off her.

I raise an eyebrow at Andrew as he stands there sputtering, likely trying to come up with an excuse. I shake my head and reach for Leah's hand, knowing I gotta get her cleaned up before Buffy comes back or she's not gonna be too happy to see Leah covered head to toe in flour.

"Come on, LJ, let's get you cleaned up."

"Hey, what about my kitchen!" Andrew calls out as I lead Leah out of the kitchen and head for the stairs.

"You made the mess, Andy. You're on your own!"

Leah giggles as I scoop her up in my arms and carry her up to the bathroom. I put her down on the floor and head to my room to grab the bag with some spare clothes in it for Leah that Buffy left behind just in case she had an accident. Leah is still standing in the middle of the bathroom when I get back and she's pouting again.

"Do I have to have a bath now?"

"It's in your hair so I'm thinking you do," I nod and I walk over to the deep tub.

"Bubble bath?"

I scrunch my nose and look through the linen closet by the tub. Sure enough there's a bottle of strawberry scented bubble bath that I have no doubt belongs to Andrew. Leah starts singing some song she learned in school, flubbing most of the words as she goes along. I fill up the tub, checking the water as it fills up slowly.

"Bubble bath time!" Leah laughs as she stands by me at the tub and reaches in for the bubbles that are rising. "Mmm, yummy. Good enough to eat!"

"Uh, we don't eat the bubbles, LJ."

"No, silly. It smells good and will make me smell like food! Hey," she giggles as she looks at me. "Andrew smells like this. Like..." she trails off, scrunching up her nose as she thinks of the word. "Strawbabies!"

I laugh as she giggles uncontrollably. When the tub is filled up enough for her, I turn off the water and help her get out of her clothes. I plop her down in the bath and she happily plays with the bubbles. Now I've never given a kid a bath in my life, so now I'm sitting here on the closed lid of the toilet seat, trying to figure out what to do next. Can't be too complicated. I mean, getting clean is pretty easy.

I get her to dip her head back in the water and instead of doing it the way I instruct her, she goes under the water completely, holding her breath for as long as she can, a whole twenty seconds before popping up and nearly drenching me in the process.

"Let's not do that again, okay, LJ?"

"But it's fun!"

I roll my eyes, but can't fight the smile while I watch her babble to herself as she plays with the bubbles. I might've never given her a bath before, but I know that the last thing I do is leave her in here unsupervised. I grab Andrew's purple rubber ducky from where it sits perched on the sink and I toss it in the water, erupting a happy squeal from Leah as she grabs it and hugs it tight.

"I love duckies!" She smiles and she looks over at me with a serious look on her face. "Do you love Mommy?"

"Sure do, LJ."

"How much? More than me?"

"How can I love anyone more than you?" I ask, flicking a few bubbles towards her and she giggles. "I love your Mommy a whole lot, LJ. More than I love anyone else-besides you."

"Are you here forever?"

"Yeah, however long forever is."

"Forever is forever, silly."

I smile at that. The innocence this kid has gets me sometimes. She's also pretty smart for her age and it's not just the things I've seen or heard when it comes to her. Her teachers at her school have called Buffy saying they're impressed with how bright and smart she is. She's very observant too and I can't help but think a lot of it has to do with growing up having hundreds of young slayers around and being around adults all the time.

Her childhood is a stark contrast to mine and aside from the vampires that are still very much after her and a constant worry for all of us, she has a normal happy life. And I'm gonna make sure it damn well stays like that.

"Mommy loves you," she says after a minute, not looking at me but at the rubber ducky she's moving around in the water. "Mommy said she's loved you a long time. How come you didn't come here before?"

Whoa. A loaded question from a five-year-old I'm definitely not prepared to answer. I take a deep breath, considering what the best way to explain things to her without actually explaining things too much. Keep it simple and straight forward so she doesn't keep asking me questions. Who am I kidding though? She's a typical kid. They always ask a million questions.

"I was travelling all over the world, fighting baddies, saving innocent people."

"Because you are a slayer," she states, smiling proudly as she raises her hand to give me a wet, soapy high five. "Mommy said I might be a slayer."

"Might be. Won't know until you're older."

"Mommy won't let Auntie Willow do that test on me. Says I'm too young."

What test? I shake my head and she quickly drops the conversation as if we were never even having it. I try not to think of the stuff she's been saying, but I can't help it and I know I got a few questions for Buffy when she gets back from the city.

I let Leah sit in the tub for a little bit longer and get her out, wrapping her up in a big fluffy white towel. She tells me she can get dressed by herself and I turn my attention to rinsing the leftover bubbles out of the tub while she does just that. The small giggles make me turn around and she's got her pink underwear on her head.

Leah laughs when I shake my head at her, trying not to laugh too much either. I go back to rinsing the tub and when I turn around again she's dressed properly and sitting on the floor struggling to put her clean socks on. As soon as I hear a car pull up to the house, I know Buffy and the others are back. Leah takes off running while I hang up the wet towel and gather up her flour and icing covered clothes from the bathroom floor.

I head downstairs after I throw her clothes in the washing machine and Buffy is down in the living room with her, listening to her as she tells her how she and Andrew made cookies and how Andrew made it snow flour in the kitchen.

"Hey, B," I smile as I join the two of them on the couch. "She was covered in flour. Gave her a bath."

"She smells like Andrew."

Leah starts giggling and runs off to the kitchen where I can hear Willow and Kennedy talking to Giles.

"Who knew Andy liked the sweet smelling bubble bath stuff?" I chuckle as I put an arm around Buffy. "Did ya have fun?"

"Tons," she smiles and leans in to deliver a sweet kiss. "You? Other than the kitchen incident, was Leah behaving herself?"

"Good as gold, B. The two of us always have a blast together."

"That's good," she smiles again and snuggles into my side. "I could totally use a nap before dinner."

"You want me to keep an eye on LJ while you do?"

"I want you to have a nap with me," she whispers and she nips at my neck playfully to let me know what kind of 'nap' she wants to have. One that most definitely doesn't include a whole lot of sleeping.

I pull her in for a nice deep, passionate kiss, trying to keep my hands from roaming too much. I can't resist touching her, but I know we're not completely alone. Giles clearing his throat reminds us of that as he walks into the living room with a nice hot cup of tea in one hand, the newspaper in the other.

I wink at Buffy before I get up from the couch and head into the kitchen. Leah runs right up to me and leaps into my arms, laughing loudly as I tickle her stomach. Buffy laughs as she joins us in the kitchen and she just wraps her arms around me from behind as I hold Leah.

"Did you save any cookies for Mommy?" Buffy asks her and she looks at me and then looks over my shoulder at Buffy and shakes her head no. "No? Faith, did you eat them all?"

"No," I chuckle and I tickle Leah again, "What'd I tell ya about lying? Especially to your Mommy?"

"It's bad and I can get in trouble?"

"The cookies are for tonight," Andrew says from where he's standing by the stove.

The look on Willow's face is not lost as she stares at the three of us. She's smiling wide and she aww's at us as she pokes at Kennedy who has her back to us to look over.

"Aren't they just the cutest?"

"Sure," Kennedy shrugs and she goes back to picking at the party mix in a bowl on the kitchen table.

Buffy lets go of me but not before kissing my neck lightly. I let Leah back down on her feet and I take a second just to bask in the feeling I'm feeling right now.

I got a family here, I'm in love, I'm wanted and needed here. This is my home and being home never felt better. I can do this, live this kind of life and never look back. Always thought that coming back here was gonna be hard and that I'd stick around for a month or two before I got the urge to run again.

I do get it sometimes, but all it takes is one look from Buffy and that feeling is long forgotten. Even though I miss being out in the world, doing my own thing, moving from place to place and experiencing new things, I got all that here. I see that now. There's no other place that I'd rather be than right here right now, celebrating Christmas with the people long ago all I ever wanted was to be accepted by, loved even.

* * *

After one helluva good turkey dinner, Buffy gets a couple of the young slayers that stayed behind for Christmas break to take Leah back to the house and get her to bed while the rest of us sit around the dining room table, drinking and laughing. Giles, Andrew, Xander and Dawn are playing cards and I ain't got a damn clue what game they're playing either. Willow and Buffy are talking about plans for New Years Eve and I'm sitting next to Buffy, sipping a cold beer, lost in my own thoughts.

I motion to Buffy that I'm gonna duck out for a quick smoke. She barely even nods her head, too engrossed in her conversation with Willow. I stop in the kitchen to grab a fresh beer, slip on my jacket and head outside.

Everything about today, especially today, has been completely surreal. Everything they do as a family, I've been right in the middle of it like I've always been here with them, doing this year after year. I laugh, shaking my head as I light a cigarette and lean against the wall by the door. I can hear the laughter from inside drifting out, most of all I can hear Buffy's laughter above all else.

"Hey," Kennedy says as she slips out the back door.

"Hey," I nod at her and take a long drag, inhaling deeply. "What's up, Ken-doll? You guys do this every Christmas Eve?"

"It's become kind of a tradition. The night is still young. Giles is quite hilarious once he's had a few drinks in him."

"I bet," I chuckle and shake my head, shivering at the coldness of the night air.

Kennedy's silence all of a sudden is kind of freaking me out, not gonna lie. We're not close or anything, sure, but I've never really spent any time with her when Willow hasn't been right at her side or when I haven't helped her out with a few of her classes 'cause of the girls who keep causing problems for her.

Kennedy stays out there even after I head back inside. I barely have my jacket and boots off and Buffy is flinging herself into my arms. I laugh as I spin her around a little and give her a quick little kiss, tasting more than just beer on her lips.

"You guys got into the hard stuff without me?"

"Sorry," Buffy laughs and she takes my hand. "Come on, Giles is pouring everyone shots! He's drunk and sharing all his fancy alcohol. This is once a year thing, Faith!"

I laugh pretty hard at that and follow her back into the dining room. Giles has about six different bottles of booze lined up in a row and there's at least a dozen shot glasses all neatly lined up in front of him. I watch as he carefully pours the tequila in each glass while Xander and Dawn hands everyone a slice of lemon.

Buffy pulls me towards the table and hands me the salt shaker and places the lemon Dawn just handed me in her mouth, rind side in. I raise an eyebrow and waste no time, downing the two shots that Giles slides over to me. I forget the salt and lean in to suck from the lemon between Buffy's lips.

Buffy pulls back enough for the lemon to drop to the floor and she pulls me in for a nice deep kiss. She moans into my mouth and I end the kiss before things get a bit out of hand in front of everyone.

Xander is blushing and Dawn is smacking him across the arm, forcing him to look away. Willow and Giles are too busy filling the shot glasses up again for yet another round and Andrew is just sitting there with a dazed look on his face as he stares at the full shot glass in front of him.

The moment Buffy grabs us each another shot, I know we're in for a pretty long night and a rough morning. She doesn't seem to care and I gotta admit, I like seeing her let loose like this. It's definitely something I don't see her do pretty much ever.

* * *

"Oh god," Buffy moans as she runs for the bathroom for the second time tonight. I sigh heavily, laying in my bed as I hear her run down the hallway and start pounding on the bathroom door. "Andrew, get out of there! I'm gonna puke!"

"Go away, I'm praying to the porcelain gods right now. Go find your own porcelain throne, Buffy!"

I laugh and get up out of bed quickly, the room spinning a little and making me unsteady on my feet. We had too much to drink and I'm pretty sure Buffy had more than anyone else. I'd never seen anyone pound back the shots the way she did before she passed out in my arms while I played a game of poker with everyone else.

"Come on, B," I say as I put an arm around her. She's barely holding on and I scoop her up in my arms and head down the stairs to the bathroom down there.

I gotta say, I sure didn't think we'd spend the night like this. Buffy was way too drunk and passed out when I carried her up to my room to do anything other than get her in something more comfortable to sleep in and put her in bed. I thought we'd have a few drinks, hang out with the gang and then have some time together.

Didn't think it'd be three in the morning and I'd be in the small bathroom kneeling next to her, holding her hair back as she empties whatever is left in her stomach. I groan, my own stomach churning, but I keep myself together. Spent a lot of time doing just this for my mother when I was a kid that I'm used to it.

"Oh god," Buffy sighs as she wipes her mouth and closes the toilet lid. "I am never drinking again."

"Oh yeah?" I chuckle as I help her to her feet. "You gonna be okay now? Get it all outta ya?"

"Yeah. I need some water and possibly heaping amounts of toothpaste."

"Head back up to my room and I'll get ya some water, some Advil and I'll kick Andrew outta the bathroom to get you your toothpaste."

"Faith?" Buffy frowns as she doesn't move from where she's standing. "Can you maybe just take me home instead? I need to be there in the morning when Leah wakes up."

"Oh shit, yeah," I nod quickly. I didn't forget. Okay, I guess I did but I sure as shit ain't gonna tell her that right now. "Do you want me to grab your clothes?"

"I like these," she says as she looks down at what I dressed her in. A pair of grey sweat pants and a t-shirt I normally wore to work out in. It was the only things I had that were clean.

I laugh and we walk to the back door, pulling on our boots and our jackets as quietly as we can. Buffy digs into her jacket pocket for her keys and I shake my head no, making her put them back in her pocket. I'm in no state to drive even if the alcohol is starting to wear off. Short distance or not, I ain't stupid enough to get behind the wheel and I know she ain't either.

It takes us a while to get to her place. She pays the two young slayers for staying with Leah after she wakes them up. I head upstairs to check on Leah and she's fast asleep, sucking her thumb and cuddling her pillow instead of the million stuffed animals she has.

"She's out like a light," I say to Buffy when I find her down in the kitchen sipping a glass of water. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"Can you? I kind of need some help. Santa needs to stop by," Buffy laughs softly. "Her presents are hidden in the den in the armoire. The one the locks."

I nod and head in there with Buffy trailing slowly behind me. I flip on the lights and I turn to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Looks like Santa already came," I chuckle. "Maybe Xander did it for ya considering how wasted you were tonight."

Buffy shakes her head as she walks over to the tree in the corner of the room. She checks a few of the meticulously wrapped presents and shakes her head again.

"I didn't use this paper to wrap her presents, Faith."

"What?" I ask and I walk over to her, noting the empty plate and empty glass on the table left beside the unlit fireplace. "You've got to be shitting me!"

"What?"

"Santa is fucking real?"

Buffy laughs as she stands up slowly, a bit unsteady on her feet. "Don't be ridiculous, Faith. Santa isn't real. I bet it was Xander or Giles. They do this for Leah every year since she was born."

I shake my head no. She knows as well as I do that Giles and Xander were far too wasted to be able to pull something like this off for Leah. Besides, from the snoring I heard since I took Buffy to my room coming from Giles' room, I know it couldn't have been him, nor could it have been Xander since he was passed out on the couch in the living room with Dawn.

Buffy seems to be thinking and her eyes open wide as she moves to the couch and sits down. I sit next to her and sigh as we just look at one another.

"He's real?" Buffy asks and I laugh a little at that. "But...how-if he's real, how did we not know this?"

We sit there and we start laughing uncontrollably at the craziness of it all.

"Merry Christmas, B."

"Merry Christmas, Faith."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: I just want to thank those who have been reading and reviewing. You guys are great and I appreciate every single one of you who take a few minutes to leave a review :)**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Never knew what spending Christmas with family was like. Never had that Christmas morning where I unwrapped gifts in front of a beautifully decorated tree. Just seeing how happy Leah is as she opens all her presents touches a spot in my heart I never felt before.

I sit on the couch and just watch as Buffy helps Leah open her gifts. We barely had a few hours of sleep before Leah came bouncing in the bedroom, screaming at us that Santa came last night and it was time to open presents. I would've thought it was cute if she wasn't screaming and jumping up and down on the bed trying to wake us up.

Buffy moves to sit next to me as Leah starts playing with one of her Barbies on the floor, babbling happily to herself. I put an arm around Buffy as she leans back on the couch and she lets out a happy sigh. I don't know what she's thinking, but I'm thinking that this morning, this moment, is a perfect moment. I lean in to kiss her, but she stops me, motioning to Leah even though she's not paying any attention to us.

Buffy seems to have this thing about being a little too affectionate around Leah. I don't know why, but I ain't gonna let that bug me. I finish off my coffee as Buffy finishes hers and we both head to the kitchen to get another cup. I barely put my mug down on the counter when Buffy wraps her arms around me from behind and lightly kisses over my neck. I place my hands over her roaming ones and turn around in her arms.

"What time we going to meet up with the fam?" I ask her and she sighs, glancing at the clock.

"In a few hours. Willow and Kennedy are doing brunch and then we're going to Giles' for the rest of the day."

"Another repeat of last night?"

"Without the copious amount of alcohol," Buffy chuckles. "I can do without alcohol at least until New Years Eve."

I laugh and lean in to kiss her. She moans as I back her up against the counter by the stove and she tries to tangle her hands in my hair. I pulled it back in a loose ponytail earlier and she pulls the elastic out, letting my hair flow freely. If I didn't know any better I'd think that Buffy has some kind of fascination with my hair. Gotta say though, I love how she runs her fingers through it, the way she'll lightly brush over the back of my neck, making me shiver at the delicate touch.

I kiss her deeply, slipping a leg between hers. She lets out a moan as I pull her closer to me, feeling her heat through the thin material of her ridiculous cow-print pajama bottoms. I'm just in a pair of old shorts that she's lucky enough she convinced me to put on last night.

"Mmm," she sighs as she pushes me away a little. "Let's go back in the den and open more presents."

"Sure," I smile and let her slide past me. I can't resist myself as I give her a light slap across her ass and she laughs, shaking her head as she heads for the coffee maker to pour us each a fresh cup.

I don't let her walk out of the kitchen without another kiss. When we part, she has this sexy smile fluttering over her lips and she winks before she heads back into the den first. I sigh, smiling like a fool in love and run my hands through my wild hair. I don't know how it's possible, but just in that moment with the way she smiled at me, I fell even more in love.

* * *

Brunch at Willow and Kennedy's involved plenty of mimosas no thanks to Andrew. I skipped them, as did Buffy, but the others drank them up like it was just juice and without a cocktail of alcohol in them. I'm outside having a quick smoke, listening to the faint laughter coming from inside. I can even hear Leah squealing, no doubt being chased by Xander and Andrew around the house.

"Hey," Buffy smiles as she steps outside, wrapping her coat around her. "Do you have one for me?"

"Here," I say, passing my cigarette I'd just lit to her. I light one for myself and she smiles as I wrap an arm around her. "Today has been great so far."

"Best Christmas ever."

"Yeah? How come? Gonna say something cheesy and say it's 'cause I'm here this year?"

"Loser," she laughs as she pokes me in the stomach. "Remind me why I love you?"

"Been asking myself that question since ya asked me out."

Buffy rolls her eyes and she's smiling even though she's not looking at me. We've had plenty of moments just like this and not once has she ever answered that question with anything other than that classing eye roll complete with that cute little half-smile of hers.

We head back inside after a few minutes and I've barely got out of my boots and jacket before she's pulling me towards the stairs. I follow her, trying not to laugh at the determination she has as she pulls me into one of the spare bedrooms. Gotta say, whenever Buffy gets like this I get wicked turned on.

Her lips are on mine the instant she shuts the door behind us. The room is small and only has a twin sized bed and a dresser and a bunch of magic junk all around. I moan, putting my full focus on her as she slips her hands under my hoodie and begins to pull it up. I let her take it off, wasting no time in getting her god-awful ugly Christmas sweater off. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me and I make my way over to the small bed.

I put back from her lips and smile at her. God damn she's so beautiful and fucking sexy when she's horny. I pull off her tight white tank she's wearing and she's gone without a bra today. God damn. I move to lay her down on the bed and I barely have her down before she has me in a tight hold and flips me over onto my back, not an easy feat on a bed this small but then again her couch is a helluva lot smaller.

Since I'm only in a bra, she quickly rids me of it and I pull her flush against me, breathing heavily as she slips a leg between mine. After her being far too drunk last night and too tired the night before, it's been a few days for us and fuck, call me crazy but that feels like two days too long for us.

Starting to think she's thinking the same thing as she moves her lips to my neck and nibbles the skin just below my ear. I slip my hands between out bodies and undo the buttons on her tight jeans. She moves quickly, pinning my hands by my head as she lifts her head away from my neck.

"Nuh uh," she says huskily.

"Buffy."

Did I just whimper her name? Must've 'cause her eyes suddenly get this hazy look in them. Fuck.

Buffy looks over at the door and places a finger over my lips as she gets up and walks over to the door and locks it. I lean up on my elbows to watch her as she shimmies out of her tight jeans, taking her panties and socks off as well.

"Strip."

Fuck, I love it when she gets like this. I wriggle out of my jeans quickly and toss them to the floor. She barely moves while I do and she licks over her lips as she moves to stand at the foot of the bed. Buffy is the only person in the entire world who I give up all power and control to, especially when she's in a mood like this.

She has this hungry look in her eyes as she crawls on to the bed and slowly crawls up the bed towards me. Here I'm thinking things are gonna be wicked hot and fast, mostly considering we probably ain't gonna have a whole lot of time up here right now. But as soon as her lips touch mine in a slow, deep and passionate kiss, I know it's gonna be anything but one of those hard, fast fucks we normally have when we get a few minutes alone like this.

I nearly cum as she grinds her pussy against mine, moving a little bit until she gets the angle just right. I bite gently on her lower lip as she moves a hand between our bodies and I feel her fingers slick through my wet folds, spreading me more before she slides her pussy against mine more fully.

Never thought I'd be the one who'd be saying I love making love as much as I love a quick, hard fuck. Pretty sure it's the best feeling in the world, especially with her. I know it's 'cause of her.

"Fuck," I sigh out as she grinds a little harder against me and I can feel her hard little clit slip over mine. "Harder, B."

"Be patient, baby," she murmurs against my lips as we move together, the small bed creaking as we pick up the pace. "Mmm, I can't wait until later."

"Later?"

"There is just one last Christmas gift I have for you, something just for you and me."

Damn. Have I said how much I love this woman? After the way she treated me on my birthday, just her saying that has my head spinning and has me wondering just what kind of gift she's gotten me for later. I try to push that from my mind and focus on her and how she's making me feel. The soft breathy moans she's making is pulling me closer to the edge, so close I can already feel my orgasm sizzling through my body.

We both ignore the sounds of footsteps on the stairs, focusing solely on each other. She cums first, crying out into my neck as I hold her close to me. I'm still right on the edge when someone knocks on the door and Buffy is up in a flash, already pulling on her clothes while she tosses me mine.

Damn. Just as it was getting good. I try to shake it off and dress quickly before Buffy opens the door to a red-faced Willow on the other side. I'm just buttoning up my jeans and she looks over at me, blushing even more so before she tells us that we're heading over to Giles' house now so Andrew can get started on cooking up the ham we're having for dinner.

"Later?" I whisper to Buffy as I wrap my arms around her before she can walk out of the room. She nods her head and turns to give me a lazy, lingering kiss before I let her go.

She was right earlier when she said that this is the best Christmas ever.

* * *

It's after midnight before Buffy and I finally get some time alone. Took us both a while to get Leah settled down and to get her to fall asleep. The excitement of the day might've wore her out, but she was restless and couldn't fall asleep right away. Now Buffy and I are sitting down in the den with the fire going, sipping beers and just sitting in comfortable silence.

I wanna ask her about that Christmas gift she had just for her and me, but whatever it is, I figure I oughta let her bring it up or bring it out or whatever. The fire is dying and I turn to her, smiling a little before I finish off my beer.

"Ya tired, B?"

"Not really. You?"

"Could stay up for hours."

"Can you stay here tonight?"

Of course I'm staying here tonight. I nod and she smiles before she finishes off her beer and pulls me in for a nice deep, passionate kiss. I'm so into the kiss I barely feel her trying to pull me to my feet. She laughs as she pulls back from my lips and takes my hand in hers. I intertwine my fingers with hers as she leads the way to the stairs and heads up to her room.

As soon as the door is shut, I wrap my arms around her from behind, kissing her neck as my hands slip under her shirt and cup her braless breasts. She moans as she throws her head back on my shoulder and I suck at her pulse point, feeling it jump against my lips as I roll her hardening nipples between my fingers.

I'm still fucking amazed with the way she just lets me touch her sometimes. We've only been together for what, a month and yet the way we are with each other, it seems like we've been together for far longer than we really have been. I ain't complaining. I fucking love how she lets me touch her and doesn't try to stop me. She encourages me most of the time. It's fucking heaven.

"Faith," she sighs as she turns her head a little and I turn mine towards her, kissing her deeply as she slowly turns around in my arms. "Mmm, baby, I love how you make me feel."

"And I fucking love how you make me feel," I murmur in reply, leaning in to kiss her again but she stops me as she places a finger over my lips.

"I'm kind of having some...doubts about that gift I got for us," she says almost shyly and I place a finger under her chin and make her look at me. "I don't-I'm not sure if you'll be okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it, B?"

"Ah, it's um..." Buffy trails off, blushing a little as she looks away from me. I laugh and kiss her nice and deep and begin to walk backwards towards her bed.

"Is it something sexy?" I ask as I pull back from her lips a little. "Something kinky?"

"Yeah."

"Handcuffs, B?" I ask and she shakes her head no. "Damn. Okay, but I'm kinda warm right?"

"A little bit."

I think for a minute and slowly raise my eyebrows at her. She blushes some more and I keep my arms wrapped around her waist. She seems really nervous and it's kind of all sorts of adorable seeing her like this.

"Is it a toy?" I ask her, unable to keep the grin off my face as she blushes a deep red. I can feel her whole body heat right up too. "That's wicked hot. Can I see it?"

"Faith..." Buffy sighs and she bites her lower lip. "I'm-I don't know if I can-I'm nervous about this, okay!"

"Don't need to be. Told ya before I'm up for anything, kink included. So, if you're willing to try a little something new, I am too. No questions asked."

"It's under the bed," she says as she steps out of my arms. She motions for me to get it and I get on my knees and reach under the bed where she points. I feel a small package that's wrapped in paper and I pull it out. "Oh god," she groans as I sit on the bed and tear the wrapping off quickly.

Fuck. I look at the strap-on inside the box. Hell, I didn't think she'd go for something like this, much less _buy_ it for us, especially not this early in our relationship. But right off the bat I sense there's something different about it. For one thing it's strapless and it looks too real to be fake. I pull it out of the box, feeling the slight weight in my hands. Even the rubber feels like skin. It's almost creepy if ya think about it, how real these things can feel and look sometimes.

"B?" I say to her as I drop it back in the box and grab her hands, pulling her until she's standing in front of me. "What ya so nervous about? It's just a toy."

"It's not just a...toy."

"Oh?"

"Oh god," she groans and she looks completely mortified now. I'm trying not to laugh, but her whole reaction to this is hilarious. "It's magic. Will mentioned how she and Kennedy tried something new a little while ago and well, it was embarrassing hearing my best friend talk about what goes on in her bedroom with Kennedy, but the way she described it I don't know, I kind of wanted to try it with you."

"So, how's it work?"

"It um," she coughs a little as I pull her down to straddle my legs. "Whoever wears it can feel everything like it's a part of you."

"And who is gonna wear it, B?" I ask her softly and she shrugs as she wraps her arms around my neck. "Ya want me to wear it? There isn't gonna be any freaky side effects is there?"

Buffy shakes her head no. She's still blushing and I smile at her before I pull her in for a sweet kiss, trying to reassure her I'm cool with this without using actual words. Not gonna lie, knowing that it's some magic dick and I'm gonna be wearing it kind of makes me nervous too. But what the hell? If Buffy wants to try this out, who am I gonna deny her the pleasure of trying something new?

Got the feeling I'm gonna have to take the reins on this one. I kiss her nice and slow, feeling her relax as I slip my hands under her shirt. She's already in her pajama's but I'm still in the clothes I've been in since this morning. I lift her small, tight tank top up and break away from her lips for a second just to take her shirt off. I let her do the same to me before I pull her back in for another kiss.

Buffy wraps her legs around my waist, pulling her body closer to mine. I keep kissing her as I pick her up and lay her back on the bed, going down with her and settling my weight on top of her. She moans into my mouth when I grind my pussy against hers. Her hands go to the belt on my jeans and she quickly gets it undone once I lift myself up enough to give her some room to work with.

I kneel between her legs as I lean up. She's no longer looking near as nervous as she had been before and I quickly get out of my jeans, barely moving from where I am and I look down at her, loving the way she has her eyes roaming over my body, drowning in the sight before her. I trace my fingertips over the waistband of her pajama bottoms and she licks her lips slowly as I hook my fingers around them and slowly begin to pull them down.

I will never get tired of the way she looks at me when I pull her pajama bottoms off. She's so turned on she's nearly trembling as I run my hands up her inner thighs, parting them as I move to lay on top of her again. I kiss her lightly, lips lingering for a few seconds at a time. I can feel her heart racing as I run my hand over her stomach and up to her left breast.

"Oh, Faith," she sighs out as I dip my head down and wrap my lips around a hard nipple.

Every breathy sigh and moan from her just makes me even more turned on. I just want to fuck her, make love to her, feel her all over and inside of me all at once. I pull back from her nipple, breathing over it and watching as goosebumps form over her skin.

I reach for the _toy_ and lean back, watching her as I just hold it in my hand, feeling it, wondering how the hell to even use the damn thing in the first place. Also getting kind of scared of the whole magic aspect of it.

Buffy sits up slowly, her nervousness coming back as she takes a deep breath and takes the toy in her hands. She motions for me to kneel with my legs spread open a little more and I inhale deeply as she slicks her fingers through my wet folds and circles over my clit. With a look of sheer determination on her face, she slips the plug part inside of me with ease and I feel a slight tingling sensation as she holds it in place.

"How does it feel?"

"I dunno, it-oh fuck," I groan, feeling sensations I've never felt before in my life as Buffy strokes over the toy and I can feel the feel of her hand over it. "Shit. That feels good."

I'm trembling as Buffy moves to lay me on my back. I can't even look at it and I have my eyes shut tight. I feel her move to straddle my hips and she's tugging on the fake cock and I swear it feels like it just got harder and a helluva lot more sensitive.

"Does it feel okay?"

"Okay wouldn't be the word to describe it," I manage to squeak out and I'm surprised at how quickly I seem to be losing my cool. Well, wouldn't anyone lose their shit if they had a magical strapless strap-on that felt fucking real?

Buffy has this heavy look in her eyes as she leans forward and captures my lips in a hot and wild kiss that leaves me breathless. She moves quickly, licking and sucking over my neck as she moves down my body. She nips at my breasts and down my stomach. I can hardly see straight as she grasps the fake cock in both hands.

Is she gonna do what I fucking think she's gonna do?

Buffy stares up at me, licking over her lips as she strokes it. I can feel everything and it's fucking surreal. She lowers her lips and wraps them around the tip and I swear I nearly feel like I'm about to explode at the feel of her wet lips and hot tongue as she slides it in her mouth excruciating slow. When she moans it makes my toes curl and I move my hands to her head, gently encouraging her to suck me harder.

As weird as it is seeing Buffy suck it and seeing how...attached it is to me, like it's a part of me, it's fucking hot as hell.

I throw my head back as she scrapes her teeth against the shaft and I bite back a howling moan and she pulls it entirely in her mouth right to the hilt. A few more and she pulls her lips away, licking over them and moaning as she crawls up my body and straddles my hips again.

"Fuck," I groan as she wipes at the corner of her mouth coyly. "That was fucking hot, B."

Buffy sighs as she positions the tip at her hot core and I force myself to open my eyes and I look down, watching as she lowers herself slowly on to the fake cock. I can feel how hot and tight she is, how wet she is as she lowers herself down completely. I move my hands to her hips and ease her into a steady rhythm. After a few minutes, she's gone from taking it slow to fucking loving it and trying not to scream out as I start raising my hips to meet her thrusts.

I pull her down when she starts panting and I kiss her wildly, keeping one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck, keeping her lips against mine.

I flip her over and spread her legs wide, thrusting hard and deep inside of her and finding just the right pace that has her nearly screaming. This is intense, far beyond intense and I can feel my body slowly being covered in a thin sheen of sweat as I keep a steady pace, fucking her nice and hard. Every time I bury it to the hilt, I can feel her pussy spasming around it and it feels like fucking heaven.

Buffy pulls me down on top of her and I slow my thrusts. Our hearts our racing and I'm gasping as I try to keep it slow. She rakes her nails down my back and grips on to my ass, pulling me as close as she can, burying the fake cock as deep inside of her as possible.

"Oh god, Faith, it feels so good."

"Yeah?" I moan as I nuzzle my nose against hers. "How good, babe? 'Cause it feels fucking incredible."

"You're incredible," she moans and pulls me in for a lazy kiss as I pace myself, barely moving and yet just moving enough to have her squirming beneath me.

I'm right on the edge and I can feel she is too. I pull back from her lips, smiling as I lean back and start thrusting in and out of her harder and faster. She lets out a loud moan before covering her mouth with her arm and I don't stop, not until I feel my orgasm literally explode inside of me and inside of her. I grip her hips, still pounding her nice and hard and she wraps her legs around me, pulling me deep inside of her as she cums quick and hard.

I collapse on top of her, strangely feeling spent as I let her hold me tight. I can't do anything but look at her as she slowly opens her eyes and a sexy little grin flutters over her lips as she moves her hands to my head and pulls me in for a passionate kiss that gets me revved up and ready to go again.

It's still buried inside of her and I can feel it twitch as I get turned on by the feel of her tongue swirling over mine. I pull it out slowly and she lets out a groan of protest. I'd happily keep it inside of her, the feeling is beyond fucking incredible, but I want to fuck her in every way I possibly can right now.

Almost as if Buffy can read my mind, she moves until she's on all fours and I'm knelt behind her. I take a few deep breaths, grinning as I run my hands over her smooth ass. She's moving back towards me a little, showing me what she wants from me. I run my fingers over her pussy from behind and she's still so wet and so ready for more. This woman is insatiable. I lower my head and lick her pussy, slipping my tongue between her folds and she moans loudly. I swear I just felt the fake cock get harder hearing her moan like that.

I suck on her clit, gripping her hips as I pull her closer to me. She's trying to suppress her moans by burying her face into the pillow and it's not quite working. I slide my tongue deep inside her, moaning at the feel of how hot and tight her pussy feels. I give her a few shallow plunges with my tongue before I lean back up and look down at the fake cock jutting out from me. I wrap a hand around it, stroking it and I moan, feeling every bit of it like it really is a part of me. So fucking weird and incredible at the same time.

I position myself, easing the tip into her tight pussy from behind. She quivers and moans as I slide the length inside of her, all eight inches, with ease. Every inch of my body right now is hypersensitive. I feel like I'm high on heroin or something as I start pounding her, slowly until she cries out and moves with me, wanting more, wanting me to fuck her harder and faster.

I grip her hips, pounding into her with all I got. A girl can definitely get used to this, feeling this the way say a man would in a sense. I shake those thoughts from my mind, focusing solely on Buffy right now. I'm so worked up I know I'm gonna cum in a matter of minutes, but Buffy, I can feel she's close but not quite there yet just from the feel of her pussy and how tight and hot it is.

"This okay, babe?" I ask her breathlessly and I see her nod her head a little as she turns away from the pillow. "This working for ya?"

"Yes."

I sense a bit of hesitation in her voice, but keep going, determined to make her feel the way I feel right now. I grunt as I feel my orgasm flood through my body and into her. As I keep the fake cock buried inside of her, a flash of worry fills my mind. I pull out slowly and she moves to lay on her back, clearly looking frustrated that I'd just stopped before she had a chance to cum too.

"What's wrong, Faith?"

"Nothing, B," I smile a little. I dip my head down and kiss over her stomach and move between her legs, licking over her swollen pussy and ease my tongue between her folds. "Just gonna finish you off like this, babe."

"Mmm," Buffy sighs as she relaxes a little more.

She's sore and I can tell by the way she tenses whenever I lick over her folds and dip my tongue inside of her. I focus on her clit instead, sucking and nibbling until she's squirming, her orgasm building slowly as I tease her clit. She's pulling me up on top of her in a matter of seconds and she kisses me slowly and deeply, moving a hand between our bodies and slowly easing the fake cock back inside of her.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just go slow," she whispers. "I'm so close."

I go slow, barely moving as we kiss again. She hooks a leg around my hip, changing the angle I'm fucking her completely and I can't believe I'm already gonna fucking cum again. I focus on her, knowing how badly she needs the release right now.

"Uh, Faith, oh god," she moans as I thrust inside her a little hard in between the slow movements we're both making. "I love you."

I sigh happily as I kiss her again, loving hearing her say those words to me she's now only said twice. I try to keep a slow pace but it's hard as I feel a flood of emotions coursing through me. I fuck her a little harder and she groans, her eyes closing as her back arches. I lick and suck over her neck, fucking her hard but slow and I can feel her whole body tense as she cums. I bury the fake cock to the hilt, feeling yet another orgasm race through my body.

I'm fucking spent and I know that feeling isn't gonna last for long. I ease it out of her and move to lay next to her, smiling as she purrs and wraps her arms around me, our legs intertwining as she lays her head on my chest.

Now all I want is to fuck her without this thing attached to me like it's a part of me. I reach down and try to pull it off, crying out in pain when it doesn't come off. I sit up quickly and Buffy looks all sorts of confused.

"Faith?"

"B, how the hell you get this thing off?"

"I-I don't know. Willow said it just wears off."

"Wears off? _Wears _off?! Does it look like this is just gonna wear off?" I ask, my voice high as panic fills me. "Isn't there some kind of magic word or something to call off the spell?"

"Faith, please calm down," Buffy says softly as she rubs my arm, trying to get me to calm down. "Baby, please, you're scaring me."

"I'm freaking out!" I say and I look down at the too real looking and feeling fake cock between my legs. "As fucking great as it's been, I want it off!"

"Oh god," Buffy groans and she reaches for the box. "Oh no."

"Oh no?" I don't like the sound of that. "What is it?"

"The paper with the spell on it, it's gone."

I lay back on the bed and pull the pillow over my head. This is not good. What if this spell becomes permanent? What if I'm gonna have this thing forever? I can't have a fucking dick! I'm a woman!

"Faith?" Buffy whispers as she pulls the pillow away from my head. "It's okay. I'll just uh, call Willow in the morning and we'll get this sorted out okay?"

"Call her right now!"

"I can't call her at three in the morning!"

"Fuck!" I feel like crying and punching something at the same time. "You said there weren't any side effects to this thing!"

"She just said it wears off," she murmurs as she moves to lay next to me. "She didn't say how long, but um, from what she tells me, she and Kennedy definitely don't use it for as long as we just did."

"Jesus christ," I sigh loudly and she frowns as she moves to kiss me softly on the lips.

"We'll get it sorted out in the morning, okay? Just try to relax, Faith."

"Relax? How can I relax when right now I'm thinking this thing is gonna be permanent!"

Buffy stifles a laugh and I know she's getting a kick outta my freak-out right now. I can't even get mad at her 'cause I know if the rolls were reversed, I'd be laughing too. Buffy runs her fingers over my stomach as she lays her head on my shoulder. I try to relax and she reaches over quickly to turn out the light next to the bed.

"Let's just get some sleep and we'll deal in the morning, okay?"

"Easier said than done," I mutter under my breath. "B? What happens if it is permanent?"

"It's not going to be permanent, Faith."

"Fine. But next time, _you're_ gonna be the one wearing it."

Buffy just laughs and lets out a deep breath as she pulls the covers over us and settles down against my side. I wrap my arms around her, smiling even though this whole situation went from being one helluva incredible experience to one that left me freaking out.

Buffy is asleep in no time, like she normally is after a few hours of great sex that leaves her completely satisfied. But me? I'm lying wide awake despite feeling exhausted, thinking of the worst. Yet, despite that, I gotta say, it's still been one of the best days of my life and a Christmas that I know will be years before I forget of all the things that have happened, if ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: This chapter was fun to write! Hope you guys enjoy it and get a few laughs outta it. I know I did :)**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

At some point I managed to fall asleep even with freaking out and having a million and one different thoughts racing through my mind. The first time I woke up it was still really early, early enough that the sun hadn't rose yet and Buffy was still sleeping in my arms. The second time I woke up to an empty bed, but behind so exhausted, I fell back asleep trying to forget about the magical penis that had somehow became affixed to me permanently last night.

I don't even know or care what time it is right now, but I can hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards Buffy's room. I moan as I bury my face in the pillow as the door opens. I hear Buffy chuckle softly as she shuts the door behind her and I turn my head and watch her out of partially open eyes as she strips out of her clothes and makes her way over to the bed.

"Morning," she smiles as she crawls under the covers with me.

"Hey," I smile right back at her and lean in for a kiss. "Where'd ya go?"

"I took Leah over to Dawn and Xander's for a few hours so we can get some more sleep."

"Right, sleep."

I pull her into my arms, chuckling as she moves to lay on top of me and straddle my hips. I raise my hips just a little and the fake cock rubs along her pussy. Fuck, she's wet. I'm still pretty amazed how much I can feel with it, that's for sure, but it's not gonna keep me from freaking out that the magic part of it hasn't worn off yet.

"Did you call Willow and explain the sitch?"

"I did," she nods as she rubs herself against it, getting me all worked up and making me feel wide awake in an instant. "I thought maybe we could have a little bit more fun before we end the spell. What do you think?"

The way I answer her is by sliding the cock inside of her as I pull her in for a deep kiss. What else am I gonna do, tell her no? Even though I'd much rather have it just be us, this is a whole different kind of feeling for me and I'm not gonna lie, I kind of love how it feels even if I'm freaking out.

She rocks her hips, her movements slow but sure as she rides me, her lips barely leaving mine. I can tell just by the way she moves that she's still feeling last night. Can't blame her. I did fuck her pretty hard for a while. Slayer or not, she's gonna be feeling that for a good part of the day. I let her take charge, let her set the pace and keep it there. I run my hands down her back, feeling her shiver as I trail my fingertips up her spine.

I pull the covers off of us as soon as it gets unbearably too hot to stand. I place my hand at the small of her back, urging her to move a little slower and loving the feel of her pussy when she does that with the fake cock buried to the hilt.

Man, I could wake up every morning just like this, magical fake cock or not-preferably not especially not by choice. I don't even worry that I'm becoming overly-attached to her and the relationship that we have together now. I know she doesn't worry either or else it wouldn't have lasted this long and she wouldn't have taken it to a whole new level like she did last night if she had any kind of worry or doubt in her mind about us.

"Fuck," I groan as she leans back and runs her hands through her hair. I trail my hands over her stomach and cup her breasts, rolling her hard nipples as she stops moving completely.

Buffy lets out a moan as she starts moving again, rising up slowly before slamming down hard. It's getting harder and harder to just lay here and let her be in control. Now that the house is empty, I can fuck her hard and make her scream the way I wanted to last night. Just the though drives me wild with lust, but I got some sense of self-control and I know now that it's not always about what I want and my needs, it's about hers too.

Buffy collapses on top of me, panting heavily as I start to thrust deep inside of her, keeping my pace slow yet steady. Her breath is hot against my neck and I hold on to her tight. She's close and I am too. Makes me wonder if it's always gonna be like it between us or if this is just that phase I've heard of that happens in the beginning of most relationships before it fizzles and dies out.

"Stop thinking," she whispers as she lifts her head just enough to look at me. "And don't tell me you aren't. I can just...feel you thinking. Stay with me, right here right now. Everything else can wait."

"Okay, babe."

She smiles and rolls her hips in a way that has me cumming in seconds. I cry out into the room, feeling that delicious buzz course through my body as she continues to ride me, riding out her own orgasm as she cums with me.

And she's not done. From the look in her eyes when she looks down at me, I know this morning is going to be a long one and the spell is far from over yet.

* * *

(_Five Hours Later..._)

I'm dragging a very embarrassed and red-faced Buffy to Willow's place. We tried the so-called simple spell to end the spell and it didn't work. It just made me horny as hell. We tried it five times and ended up fucking for hours before trying-and failing-again. Now I've had enough and despite Buffy's protests, I'm dragging her along with me. Hey, she's the one who got us in this sitch so it's only fitting she faces the music with me.

I don't even bother knocking on the door and walk right into Willow and Kennedy's house. The jeans I'm wearing are too tight and I feel...constricted with every step that I take. It's bordering painful right now. I find Willow sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of honey-lemon tea at the kitchen table with her laptop open in front of her.

"Alright, Red, work your mojo. We tried and failed. I'm done. Get this thing off me!"

"Uh..." Willow flushes a deep red as she stares at me and the very obvious bulge in my pants. "Are you sure you said the words right?"

"Repeatedly," I reply quickly. "Didn't work as you can see! Now come on, work that mojo of yours. This is getting beyond ridiculous!"

Buffy lets go of my hand and sits down at the table with Willow, burying her face in her hands as she tries to overcome the sheer embarrassment she's feeling right now. She's embarrassed? I'm the one with a magical fake dick that won't come off!

"I uh..." Willow can't seem to look at me in the eye and I'm fuming, the embarrassment taking a back seat right now. "Hold on. Let me just go get a few things and we'll get this sorted out. Just sit down and try to relax. I'll be right back."

I sit down once Willow leaves the kitchen and here I thought walking was painful and uncomfortable wearing pants, sitting is even worse! I pull at my pants, grunting as I try to get comfortable. Buffy looks over at me, her face a deep shade of pink and she looks down at my lap and I swear I see that look in her eyes like she's ready to jump me again when I catch her wandering gaze.

I reach over for Buffy's hand and she sucks in a quivering breath as I intertwine our fingers. I smile at her, trying to calm myself enough so she doesn't have to be so frigging embarrassed about this whole sitch so much.

"After all is said and done, we ain't using no more fucking magic when it comes to me and you," I say to her quietly and she nods her head in agreement. "Not that it was a bad idea," I say quickly when I see a hint of what looks like disappointment and guilt flash in her eyes. "It was a great fucking experience, just having it, you know, still fully attached to me like this ain't that great after the fact."

"I don't know what went wrong," Buffy frowns and I lean forward and capture her lips in a short and sweet kiss.

"Don't sweat it, B. Just let Willow work her mojo and everything will go back to normal and all this will just be a very distant memory and an awesome one if we forget this whole magic gone crazy part of it."

Buffy laughs at that and I smile, kissing her again before I lean back in the chair and groan in pain as it rubs against the rough denim. Definitely should've worn panties. Bit too late for that now.

It feels like hours when it's only been a few minutes before Willow comes back into the kitchen with a few things, mostly herbs and a small gold bowl. She looks nervous too and it's making me start freaking out again. Why would she be so nervous over this when this is the same kind of spell she and Kennedy have used before?

Unless...

No. Can't think of the worse here. There is no worse. There _can't_ be a worse.

"Will?" Buffy says softly as Willow nearly drops the stuff on the table, her hands shaking slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Willow squeaks. "Let me just get this together and then Faith can drink the potion and be back to her normal um, self in no time."

"Then get on with it, Red. It's becoming a bit painful here, you know?" I grunt as I pull at my jeans again and she blushes a deep red as she tries to sort the multiple herbs on the table.

It takes Willow a bit of time, mixing and murmuring words in what I think is latin or something close to it. A soft reddish light fills the bowl as the mixture of dry herbs and whatever else she put in there turns to liquid form. She hands me the small gold bowl, her hands still shaking as I take it from her and drink it greedily, nearly gagging at the taste but desperate.

It makes me feel light-headed as soon as I put the bowl down on the table and I feel a weird sense of relief fill me. I unzip my jeans, not caring that Willow is in the room with us and I pull the fake cock out, whooping in triumph as I hold it in the air.

"Faith!" Buffy yells as me as she grabs it out of my hands. "Oh god!"

"Just get rid of it!" Willow says as she covers her eyes with both hands.

"Faith!" Buffy shrieks as she practically throws it at me. "Get rid of it!"

"What the hell you want me to do with it? Stuff it back in my pants?"

"No!" Willow and Buffy say in unison.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do with it then?" I ask them and groan in frustration when both of them are rendered speechless by their own embarrassment. "Jesus," I sigh as I look around the kitchen and spot an empty paper bag lying flat on the counter by the fridge. I place the magical fake cock inside of it and roll the top shut. "You two can stop acting like children now. The penis is now shielded from your oh so virgin eyes."

"But your pants are still open!" Buffy says as she peeks through her fingers. I look down and laugh, shaking my head as I do my jeans up quickly.

Buffy all but drags me out of Willow's house before either of us can thank Willow for putting an end to this ridiculousness, making sure that _I'm_ the one carrying the paper bag. I can't help but laugh as I pull my hand free of her iron-clad grip and slow the almost jogging pace she's going at to a stroll.

"Faith, let's just go back to my place and we'll decide what we're going to do with that," she says as she points to the bag in my left hand.

"Can't even say it?" I tease her and she turns and walks away from me, but not before I catch her rolling her eyes at me. "Come on, B. It was good while it lasted, yeah? Would've been better without that fucking complication though, but just for the record, I ain't against it again only this time, you know, without the magic aspect of it all."

Buffy doesn't say anything as she continues down the driveway towards her place. I stay behind a little ways, sensing that for some messed up reason, she's pissed off right now. Probably 'cause of the way I just pulled it outta my pants and made her even more embarrassed than she already was. Whatever. Not like I got something Willow ain't ever seen before.

Buffy is already in the kitchen when I make it to the house and head inside. I toss the bag on the table by the front door and head into the kitchen after I get out of my boots and coat. She's just standing by the sink and I walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

"B?" I sigh as she barely moves. "Come on, it isn't that bad."

I know better than to even say that it was her idea to do this in the first place. I ain't about to start a stupid fight between us the day after Christmas 'cause of some spell that went wrong on us and yet gave us a long night and a morning of incredible sex.

"It's just so embarrassing, Faith."

"I know," I sigh as I move her hair to the side and kiss over her neck lightly. "I know it is, babe, but it's over now."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Far from being calm," I chuckle and I kiss her neck again, feeling her relax a little bit. "I'm just better at keeping my cool. For the most part."

Buffy turns around slowly and wraps her arms around me. She smiles as I back her up against the counter, pressing my body close to hers. "It was all sorts of incredible."

"Yeah," I smile at her and she spreads her legs a little and allows me to slip my right leg between hers. "But not nearly as fucking incredible as it is when it's just you and me, nothing else. Just a tip?" I say and she raises an eyebrow. "Next time ya wanna bring toys into the mix, ditch the magic shit and go with something safe. Like letting me handcuff ya to the bed and having my naughty way with you for hours on an end."

Buffy laughs and pulls me in for a deep kiss. It doesn't get to go anywhere as soon as we hear the tiny patter of footsteps running down the hallway from the front door. I pull back from Buffy just as Leah runs into the kitchen. She nearly launches herself at Buffy, squealing as Buffy covers her rosy cheeks with kisses.

"Faithy!" Leah squeals as she reaches out for me. Buffy hands her to me and I spin her around the kitchen. "Will you play with me?"

"Of course, LJ. How about we make some lunch first, yeah?"

"Grilled cheese?"

"Whatever you want."

"Cake?"

I laugh as I put her down on her feet, looking over at Buffy. She's watching us and she's got this beautiful smile curled over her lips. I kneel on the floor in front of Leah and fix her pink sweater she's wearing.

"How about we eat some lunch and then we will go and see if Andrew will make us some cupcakes, yeah?"

"Yay!"

It amazes me that it doesn't take much to keep this little girl happy.

She pulls up one of the kitchen table chairs near the stove, but not too close, watching as I make half a dozen grilled cheese sandwiches. She even cuts them in half when I place them on the plate in front of her and she just looks so ecstatic to be able to help in any way that she can.

The three of us sit down at the table together. Buffy just keeps staring at me with that smile on her face that has me feeling like I'm floating on cloud nine. It feels like I'm a part of their family now, it really does. I spend nearly every day here with the two of them and I do it not just because Buffy wants me around, but because I want to be here.

"I love cheese," Leah grins, ketchup smeared over her chin as she dips her sandwich into the big pile of it on her plate and takes another bite. "I like ketchup too!"

"Pretty sure your chin does too," I chuckle and instantly reach for one of the napkins on the table and wipe her face for her.

"Do you like ketchup?" Leah asks as she dips her sandwich in it again and holds it towards me, offering me some. I shake my head no and she pouts. "It's good!"

"No thanks, LJ."

"Please?"

I look over at Buffy and she's already done her lunch and is just sipping on a glass of fruit punch, watching this whole thing between Leah and I unfold. I shake my head and turn back to Leah and take the tiniest bite. I try not to gag as I quickly swallow it.

"You like?"

"It's okay," I say quickly and force a smile on my face. "You finish eating up, yeah? Soon as you're done we'll go over and bug Andrew to make us some of his delicious cupcakes and we can spoil our dinner. But shh, don't let your mommy know," I say, winking at Buffy as she raises an eyebrow at that. "Uh oh, LJ. We're busted."

"Duh!" She laughs and rolls her eyes in typical Summers fashion. "Mommy is listening!"

"Why don't we stay here? I have cookie dough in the fridge," Buffy says and Leah's face lights right up. "Andrew made it the other day and I got him to give me some. I thought it'd be fun if we made cookies together."

"No cupcakes?" Leah asks as she pouts a little. "Can we make a cookie bigger than me?"

I laugh as I clear the plates from the table and Buffy takes Leah over to the sink to wash her hands and to get the ketchup off her face. I walk out of the kitchen and grab the paper bag off the table by the front door. Not knowing what to do with it, I head upstairs and stash it in Buffy's closet behind a few shoe boxes.

By the time I get back down to the kitchen, Buffy and Leah have the container of cookie dough out and they're putting it on a baking sheet, making cookies of all different sizes. They're giggling too and I just hang back, watching the two of them together. Buffy is an amazing mother and it seems like it's something she was destined to be one day. It warms my heart just seeing how much love she has for her little girl.

I haven't forgotten about the vampires that are still very much after both of them either, just like I know nobody else has. I just want to put an end to it, make it so Buffy doesn't have to spend her days worrying about Leah being taken from her. I make my way to the front door, put on my jacket and boots and quietly slip out the door.

I light a cigarette, shivering as I zip my jacket up. I can hear Buffy and Leah laughing in the kitchen still. I'm still thinking about those vampires and I know that no matter how long they chase after the decoys that the day will come when they figure out the ones they're chasing aren't the ones they are truly after.

I've only brought it up a few times with Buffy and she wasn't willing to talk about them, telling me it was better just to forget about it unless they show up on the property. She seems so convinced they won't. Even with Andrew's state of the art security system, I know that if a group of vampires are that intelligent, they will find a way, one way or another and there won't be enough of a warning either.

I finish off my cigarette and head back inside. Buffy and Leah are still in the kitchen making cookies. I grab a Coke out of the fridge and sit at the table, watching them as they use up the last of the cookie dough.

"Faithy, I made you a big cookie!" Leah laughs as she jumps off the chair she's standing on. "Come and see!"

I look over at the sheet Buffy is holding as she opens the oven door. I smile at Leah as she bounces over to me and sits on my lap.

"Looks great, LJ. Can't wait to eat it."

"How come you smoke? It smells yucky," she asks and she pulls a face. "It's bad, Faithy."

"I know, kiddo."

"Don't do it no more."

"Gonna try," I say with a slight smile. Easier said than done though. Easy habit to pick up, hard as hell to give up. "How about we go play with some of your new toys while we wait for the cookies to bake, yeah?"

"Mommy's are done," Leah says and I hear Buffy cough a little as she shuts the oven door quickly. "Right, Mommy? You said your cookies are done with Faith."

"Hey," I say to Leah as Buffy blushes and busies herself trying to clean up the mess they made on the counter. "Go to your room and get some of your toys and I'll meet ya in the living room, okay?"

Leah nods and bounces off happily. I walk up behind Buffy and wrap my arms around her, pulling the damp dishcloth out of her hands and toss it in the sink.

"Hey, what you so embarrassed about, B?" I whisper and she shrugs a little. "The cookie dough theory?"

"How do you even know about that?"

"Angel mentioned it once when we were talking. Just came up."

"I don't know how Leah even-"

"B?" I say as I turn her around to face me. "I like that your cookies are done with me."

"Yeah? It doesn't...freak you out?"

"Hell no," I chuckle and she lets out a sigh of relief. "If ya haven't figured it out by now, I am sticking around for as long as ya want me here. Knowing that I'm..." I trail off, not wanting to say the One in case I've misinterpreted the whole cookie dough theory. "If I was cookie dough, mine would be done too."

Buffy rolls her eyes and I realize how lame that just sounded. We both laugh and I pull her in for a kiss. I have to resist the urge to kiss her deeper when I hear the sounds of Leah's feet running down the stairs.

"Go play," she says, kissing me quickly before pushing me away. "I'll call you two when the cookies are done, okay?"

I smile and head into the living room to play with Leah. I sit on the rug in front of her as she hands me one of her new Barbies, telling me that this Barbie is new and has no friends and that I have to make her nice. I get the feeling I'm in for one long afternoon with her.

And I really wouldn't want to spend it any other way.

* * *

Buffy sighs contently as we lay on her couch together, the TV playing some cartoon that has Leah completely enthralled with. Neither of us are paying much attention to it though. Buffy is laying with her head on my chest and I'm just lightly running my fingers through her soft hair.

"Leah, baby?" Buffy says as she lifts her head to look over at her. "Ten more minutes and it's bedtime, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

I smile a little and Buffy shifts in my arms a little as she lifts her head to look up at me. I don't know what it is, but spending my evenings like this is one of the greatest feelings in the world and I don't know how I went so long without knowing what it felt like to just _be_ with the one I love like this.

Maybe it's because the one I've only ever loved was Buffy and it took us entirely too long to figure it all out. And now that I have this with her, there's no way in hell I'm giving it up for anything or anyone. I know she's still a little worried that I'll wig at some point and run, leaving her alone and heartbroken. I'm a little worried too, but no matter how hard it gets to stay right where I am, I just think of all the good things that we have together and those feelings just seem to disappear like they weren't even there in the first place.

Everything here, my life now, it's perfect. Don't know what I did to deserve it, but I have it all and then some.

And I can't help but wonder what the days, weeks and months ahead hold. Better bet I'll be sticking around to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

(_Four Weeks Later..._)

I use the key Buffy gave me a few weeks ago and let myself in the back door of her house. I nearly drop the bouquet of flowers I drove all the way into the city to get for her. It's her birthday, her thirtieth, and even though she told me not to make a big deal out of it, I'm definitely planning on doing something special for her tonight. Just the two of us.

"If I were a vase, where would I be?" I mutter as I go through the cupboards looking for that tall vase I've seen her have out before. I spot it on the top shelf in the cupboard where the glasses are. "Aha!"

"Aha?" Dawn asks as she strolls into the kitchen. "Wow, Faith, those are beautiful flowers. Are they part of Buffy's birthday surprise?"

"Could call it that," I chuckle as I fill it with water and place the flowers in it. "You sure it's cool if you and Xander watch LJ for the night?"

"Faith, it's fine. It's Buffy's birthday. She hasn't really celebrated her birthday in a few years. Bad things always tend to happen. I'm sure you've heard all the stories before."

"Yeah well, this year is gonna be different," I say confidently and I grab a cold beer out of the fridge, ignoring the look that Dawn gives me since it's the middle of the morning. "What ya doing here, Dawnie?"

"I came to do laundry. Our washing machine broke yesterday."

I nod and take a swig of my beer. I hoist myself up on the counter and take another sip. Dawn opens the fridge and starts poking around, looking for something to eat and pulls out a two day old carton of leftover Chinese food. I pull a face knowing that whatever is left of the rice definitely can't be too fresh, but Dawn will eat just about anything, that much I know.

"Don't you have a class to teach, Faith?"

"Not on a Tuesday," I remind her and she grabs a clean fork out of the drawer and eats the leftover rice cold. "What about you? Thought you always had classes?"

"With Giles leaving soon, I thought I'd take some time off before he goes."

"Any word on when he's leaving exactly?"

"All he said was he was hoping to get a cheap flight out before the end of the month."

Giles told us that his plans regarding setting up the Council in Scotland were finally becoming a reality day after we celebrated New Years Eve. I know it's already been taking a toll on the others, Buffy especially, even if she hasn't said anything. I just know when I look at her that she views it as losing Giles completely. That's not the case and we all know it, but it's still a loss already being felt around here and he's not even gone yet. Don't know what it'll be like once he is gone for real.

I'm just hoping that taking her out for her birthday and getting her mind off Giles leaving and the stress with dealing with some of the girls in her classes will be just what she needs right now.

"I don't understand why he cares about how cheap the flight is," Dawn mutters and I realize she's been talking for a few minutes and I haven't been paying a speck of attention to her. "He has all this money! It's not like it's going to run out or anything."

"He's just watching what he spends. Ya gotta figure starting up a new Council and in Scotland of all places, it's gonna be costing a lot of cash."

"Right," Dawn rolls her eyes. "What are you planning to do for Buffy's birthday? I can keep a secret, I promise."

"I'm sure you'll hear all about it tomorrow," I reply, chuckling at the look of disbelief she gives me. "I'm taking her out to dinner and then maybe we'll hit up a club, dance for a few hours before we head back to the hotel room I booked for us tonight."

"And you have all these little romantic surprises up your sleeve too, right?"

"What can I say?"

"You're really not like anything I ever expected you to be, you know that, right?"

"Pretty sure the most surprised person here is me," I reply in all honesty. "Guess love does that to someone, huh?"

Dawn has this dreamy look on her face and she looks like a complete dork with the fork sticking in her mouth. I hop off the counter and fix the flowers in the vase a little, making sure they look absolutely perfect. I check the clock on the wall and know Buffy will be getting out of her training class in ten minutes.

"Ya think I should bring these to her office or just leave them here for her when she comes home?"

"I think..." Dawn trails off. She thinks about it for a few seconds then smiles at me. "Take them to her office and surprise her. She'll love it. Did you get her anything else for her birthday?"

"Um, should I have?" I ask her with a teasing smile. "I did but I ain't gonna tell. You already know far too much!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Faith."

I laugh and shake my head. I did get Buffy a new necklace, a bit on the dainty side with a small cross encrusted in tiny diamonds. It's a bit of a cliche, but I know she's gonna love it. I even got her a new stake made of some special wood I can't even remember the name of, but all I know is that there is none other out there like it. Another cliche but I know the all inclusive trip to the spa in the city I paid for her to go to whenever she sees fit will make up for it and then some.

I get my jacket and boots on and grab the vase of flowers, saying goodbye to Dawn as she continues to raid the fridge. I walk fast towards the school and slip into Buffy's office without being seen by Willow or anyone else. I place the vase on her desk and pull my jacket off, throwing it on the couch. I still have a few minutes before her class ends and I quickly make a fresh pot of coffee, knowing she's going to want a cup or two in between her classes this morning.

I've fallen into this routine with Buffy. Just about every night I stay at her place when she asks me to. I've barely spent time in my own room since Christmas and Andrew even had the balls to joke to me the other day that I'm practically living with Buffy now and I should just take my clothes and the rest of my stuff over there, make it official. We've been together for three months almost now and I keep getting the feeling that things moved a bit too fast. Guess it's what happens when you live and work with someone, relationships tend to take the fast seat.

Even when I don't have classes, I'm at the school. I have lunch with Buffy every day, sneak in on her classes sometimes just to watch her. Our weekends are spent with Leah and just last weekend Leah convinced me to rearrange her bedroom without asking Buffy first. To say Buffy was a bit pissed about that is an understatement. The two of us spent the better part of Sunday trying to clean up the mess Leah and I had made, but by the end of the day, Buffy wasn't nearly as pissed as she was exhausted.

We have our little fights that Buffy always tells me is normal for any couple. We fight over the mess I tend to leave in the kitchen after I cook. We fight over whose turn it is to talk one of the gang into watching Leah for the night so we can have the odd night alone together. We fight over the covers and she seems to think my pillow is her pillow just about every night. I gave up on that one, that is one I'll never win. We fight when I bring up the fact we very rarely patrol anymore and she tells me we don't need to since things have been calm in the city for a long time now. We even fight over what I wear when we do go out into the city for a date.

Mundane little fights, ones that always end up with one or both of us apologizing and kissing, usually fucking if we got the chance. Sometimes I keep wondering when the next big fight between us is gonna come. It's kind of inevitable, isn't it? Taking our past and the years that went by between us with no contact.

"You can tell Marlene that she can deal with her class on her own. I am tired of her not being able to step up to the plate and deal with problems! Isn't she supposed to be, I don't know, qualified?" I hear Buffy say as she approaches her office. "Is it so bad that I want to change some things around here, Will?"

"It's not bad, Buffy, but she is one of the only English and Math teachers in this state who is willing to work here with us."

"We pay her better than any private school in the country would be willing to pay her! God!"

I chuckle a little as Buffy storms into her office and she jumps a little when she sees me standing by her desk. Willow is right behind her and she looks pretty frazzled. Can't say I don't blame her. She's been spending a lot of time going over all of the books and financial stuff with Giles the past week, preparing for when he's gone and she has to deal with everything he usually deals with.

"Hey," I smile as Buffy walks over to me and I give her a tight hug and a very brief kiss. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," she sighs. "It's just Marlene. She's driving me crazy."

"Hi, Faith," Willow says with a tired smile.

"How's it hanging, Red?"

"Barely," she says and makes a beeline for the coffee maker.

"Faith!" Buffy shrieks as she finally notices the flowers. "Oh my god, they're beautiful! Look, Willow, aren't they beautiful?"

I smile smugly as they giggle and admire the flowers I brought for Buffy.

"Oh you are so getting some tonight!" Willow squeaks and she blushes when Buffy playfully slaps her shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that! My mouth you know, it's not always connected to my brain when there's lack of caffeine involved!"

I can't help but laugh again. "It's all good, Red," I say as calmly as I can but the look on her face is completely priceless.

"Are we staying in tonight?" Buffy asks me and I shake my head no. "No? But I told you I don't really celebrate my birthday anymore. Bad things always happen on my birthday!"

"Not this year, babe," I say confidently. "We're going out and don't worry, I already have everything worked out and Dawn is going to be watching LJ for the night."

"But-"

"No," I shake my head as I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Nothing bad is gonna happen tonight. Promise, okay?"

"You haven't celebrated your birthday in a long time, Buffy. Not since..." Willow trails off, frowning as Buffy shoots her a look. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"You just jinxed it!" Buffy groans and she pushes me away from her. "She jinxed it! Ultimate evil is coming tonight, can't you feel it, Faith?"

"Nope."

"Will!"

"What?" Willow sputters. "I didn't jinx it!"

The two continue to go on and on about jinxing Buffy and inviting evil to come in and cause chaos in our lives. I can't help but stand here and watch them. It's funny how they are acting, but I know from the things I've been told that Buffy's birthday is usually unlucky when she celebrates it. And I know from what Andrew told me the other day that the last time Buffy celebrated her birthday was when Chris was still alive and she was pregnant with Leah. Once I knew that, I got it in my head that it's up to me to change how she sees her birthday, bring some fun and joy back to that one day of the year that's _her_ day and her day alone.

When the warning bell goes off, I give Buffy a quick kiss goodbye before she practically runs out of her office and heads for the gym to teach her next and last class of the day. Willow isn't far behind her, waving goodbye as she exits the office as the second bell sounds. I grab a fresh apple out of the fruit basket and head down to Command Central to bug the hell out of Andrew.

Hey, gotta pass the time somehow, don't I?

* * *

(_Later That Night..._)

I can't keep my hands off of Buffy as we ride the elevator up to the eleventh floor of the hotel. We're alone and the elevator is slow. I kiss Buffy slowly, deeply as I back her up against the wall. She's had a few too many drinks tonight and I can still feel her skin, clammy from the hours we just spent dancing at the club just down the street.

Buffy moans as I slide my hand up her outer thigh and under the short, tight skirt she's wearing. I can feel the elevator slow down as it comes to a stop and I pull back from her lips slowly, smiling as she gasps, trying to catch her breath.

I take her hand in mine as the doors open and I lead the way down the hall to the suite I rented for the night. I barely get the key card out of my pocket as she moves to stand behind me and slips her hands under the bottom of my shirt. I close my eyes and hold my breath as she moves her palms against my stomach. I manage to get the door to unlock after a few tries and she removes her hands and practically pushes me inside the room.

Buffy hasn't said a word since we left the club and neither have I. As I turn around to face her, I hit the light switch on the wall and I see that fiercely intense look in her eyes that awakens something almost primal inside of me every single time.

I pull off my jacket and toss it on the arm chair next to the couch and take a look around the suite. It's not too fancy, just a small living area with a wet bar and floor to ceiling windows by the door that leads out to the small balcony. The bedroom is to the left and I turn to look back at her, smiling as she takes off her coat and places it on top of mine.

"Thank you," she whispers as I wrap my arms around her. "Thank you for tonight."

"Anything for you, babe."

"Is there anything in that fridge?"

"Why don't ya check it out and I'll go run us a bath. Got a wicked soaker tub in there with jets and shit," I say as I nod in the direction of the bathroom.

"With bubbles?"

"Not sure if they got any."

I leave Buffy to check out what the hotel has stocked in the fridge by the wet bar and head for the bathroom. I run the water in the tub and strip out of my clothes. I'm still sweaty and clammy from dancing and a nice hot bath with Buffy seems like the perfect way to unwind after a night like tonight.

The night didn't start off as I had hoped it would. When I showed up at Buffy's place just before seven, Leah was throwing a temper tantrum, one of the worst I've seen in her. It took Buffy and I almost two hours to get her to calm down and get her over to Dawn and Xander's place. None of us know why she was throwing such a fit, but I kind of know she must be feeling angry she wasn't coming with Buffy and I to the city tonight. She's done that before but never like that. Her episode had Buffy stressed out a bit too, but once we had dinner and hit the club, Buffy seemed to let everything else go and got lost in the feel of tonight.

Call me crazy, but sometimes when I stop and think about things, about Buffy and how our relationship has gone since November, I'm purely amazed at it all. I never thought I'd find love ever. For the longest time I thought I was incapable of finding love, of falling in love with someone who loved me back the way Buffy does. Every day I feel this way and every day I tell Buffy I love her even if she doesn't always say it back.

"They have champagne!" Buffy laughs as she bounces into the bathroom with the bottle of champagne and two glasses. "No bubbles?"

"No bubbles," I say with a shake of my head.

Buffy pouts but it quickly disappears as she looks at me. Her eyes roam over my naked body and I watch as she licks over her lips. God, that look she gets is the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I know I'll never grow tired of seeing that look.

I watch her undress herself and I step up to her as soon as she picks her clothes up and places them neatly on the edge of the sink. I wrap my arms around her, smiling as she does the same. Her skin is soft and warm and I pull her closer to me just to feel more of her. I kiss her softly before turning to look at the tub. It's almost painful to step out of her embrace so I can turn the water off.

I let her climb in the tub first and I pour us each a glass of champagne. Buffy moans as she settles into the bath. She has her eyes closed as she leans back, completely relaxed. I carry both glasses over to the tub and she reaches for her glass with her eyes still closed. I get in the tub with her, sitting opposite of her and I place my legs over hers as I settle in, enjoying the feel of being submerged in the hot water.

"I so want a tub like this," Buffy says as she opens her eyes to look at me. "Think I could get away with dipping into the school funds to get one?"

"You're in charge now so I'm sure ya can."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. Just good luck convincing Xander to install it in your bathroom for ya."

"I'm very good at convincing," she grins and I nod in agreement. "Thank you, Faith."

"You've thanked me plenty tonight. It's your birthday, B," I smile at her and she lowers a hand into the water and runs her fingers over my leg just above my knee. "You deserve a night out on the town like tonight."

"With the woman I'm so in love with," she adds with a sexy grin and I lean forward and kiss her. "Mmm, more," she says when I pull back and I laugh a little and take a sip of my champagne.

We sip our champagne until it's done and I take her glass and place it on the floor with mine. I pull her towards me and Buffy giggles as I do. The tub is just deep enough that sitting the water comes up to our shoulders. I reach over and hit one of the buttons on the side and the jets come roaring to life.

"Oh yeah, I definitely need one of these," she sighs happily as she runs her wet hands through my hair. "Come here, baby."

I moan as she kisses me hard, her hands gripping on to my head as I pull her onto my lap. I don't waste much time, moving a hand between her legs and stroking my fingers over her hard little clit. I slip two fingers inside of her and she pulls back from my lips, moaning loudly as she spreads her legs a little more for me.

Fucking in the bath wasn't really the idea of having a bath together, but I'm all about going with the flow. Definitely can't wait to get her out of here and on that king sized bed that's in the bedroom, that's for sure.

I ease my fingers out of her slowly and kiss away the pout that forms over her lips at the loss of my fingers fucking her nice and deep. I keep the kiss short, smiling as I manage to manoeuvre myself until I'm sitting behind her and she's still in between my legs, I pull her back against me as I lean back and she lets out a soft sigh.

I close my eyes as I run my hands over her stomach, feeling her react to my touch. Her nipples are hard as I palm her breasts and I give each of them a twist between my fingers. She has her hands on my thighs, lightly stroking them as she leans her head back on my shoulder.

"This is nice," she sighs softly and even though I can see her face, I know she's smiling right now. "I thought we were going to..."

"Fuck in the bath?" I chuckle softly and I feel her nod her head. "Sounds wicked tempting, but I'd rather fuck you in that king sized bed, make you scream all night long," I whisper into her ear and I feel her shiver slightly.

As much as I want to stay in the tub and soak, I gotta put the next plan into action. I convince her to stay in the tub, enjoy it to herself for a few minutes while I get her next surprise ready. She's pouting as I dry myself off and wrap the fluffy white towel around my body. With a wink, I leave her in the bathroom alone and head for the bedroom.

At least the hotel manager I spoke to when I booked the room kept his end of the deal I made with him. Hundreds of red rose petals are in a box that is sitting on top of the dresser along with thirty medium sized candles. I get to work, spreading the petals over the floor and on the bed. I place the candles around the room in areas I figure are safe from being accidentally knocked over and just as I light the last one, the towel is pulled from my body and Buffy wraps her arms around me from behind.

"Can't believe you went through all this trouble just for me."

"Trying that romantic thing out."

"Well it's working," she whispers into my ear.

I set the lighter down next to the last candle and turn in her arms. I smile at her, taking in the sight of her in the soft glow of the candlelight in the room. My heart is racing just like it does every time I just take a moment to look at her, to look deep into her eyes and just soak her in. I pull her in for a deep kiss as she begins to back up towards the bed, pulling me with her.

We both laugh as Buffy pulls me down on the bed with her and rolls over until she's on top. Her skin is still a little damp from the bath and warm too, warmer that it usually is. I run my hands down her back and push her hips down and loving the feeling of her nearly hairless pussy against mine. The way she's kissing me, deep and slow, I know she wants to make love for hours tonight instead of just fucking.

It's her day, I'll do whatever she wants to do tonight because as long as I'm with her, nothing else in the world matters to me other than her right here, right now.

I roll us over until I'm on top and I slowly kiss and nibble my way down her neck. I can tell she wants to be in control right now, but I want to be the one to worship her first before she gets a turn. It is her day after all and I'm a firm believer in worshipping the body of a goddess the way she deserves to be worshipped every day, especially today.

I moan as I lick over her hard right nipple and she echoes my moan with one of her own. I pull the hard little nub into my mouth and bite down just hard enough to have her moaning and squirming beneath me. I nibble on it again and she inhales sharply. I pull back at look up at her in concern. Did I hurt her?

"B?"

"I-I'm a little sensitive today," she stammers and she blushes as little as I frown. I dip my head down and lick over her nipple lightly and she sighs softly.

I move to her other nipple and lightly suck on it as I glide a hand down her stomach. I feel her take a sharp breath in and she holds it as I trail my tongue down the slight curve of her breast. I look up at her, watching her as I move lower, twirling my tongue over her soft, warm skin. She always tastes delicious. I don't know what it is, but I can't ever get enough of the taste that's just purely Buffy.

Before I even reach her belly button, she's tugging on my shoulders. I look up at her and she's licking her lips and she has that look in her eyes that just pulls me in. I move back up and capture her lips with mine in an intense kiss. She wraps her legs around my waist as I grind myself against her, rolling my hips in just the right way that has her gripping on to me tight and sucking on my tongue as I plunge it deep in her mouth.

As soon as she loosens the grip she has on me, I move down her body quickly, picking up right where I left off. I can smell how turned on she is and I know she's soaked already. I spread her legs as I lean back a little and watch her as she opens right up for me. I know she's watching me and I don't need to look at her to know she is. She always does.

I slick my fingers over her pussy, teasing her hole with the tip of my fingers before I move up to her clit. I move my lips to her inner left thigh, nibbling and licking her skin as I circle my fingers over her hard clit. I lick over my lips as I glance up at her and see her staring right back at me, her eyes half closed and she's biting her lower lip in such an incredibly sexy way.

I have a feeling that I won't want this night to ever end. Definitely going to make the most out of it and make sure Buffy not only just knows but feels the love I have for her in every way.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

(_Two Months Later..._)

Can I just say the last two months have been one hell of a roller-coaster ride that just doesn't seem to end.

Once Giles left, things got a bit crazy around here. Buffy and Willow started stressing out with the amount of responsibility that now rest on their shoulders and even with the rest of us helping out, it just didn't seem to be enough. Giles ended up coming back for a week about three weeks ago and he helped them get some of the finances in order as well as solving the schedule conflict that had come up out of nowhere with the non-slayer teachers in the school.

I thought Buffy's sudden change in personality had to do with all the stress she'd been under, but now things have been back to normal for a few weeks now and she's still acting weird. And I mean weird as in overly sensitive and emotional. Her moods change at the drop of the hat and I find myself being very cautious with what I say or even do when I'm around her.

Don't get me wrong, even with her acting like this, our relationship is still great. Better than great. The sex is different though. No more quick fucks whenever the mood strikes and all she ever wants to do is make love, not fuck like mad for hours on an end.

Not that I'm complaining.

And this morning has been quiet, a rare thing around here I learned over the last few months. I'm sitting on Buffy's front porch, the weather is kind of warm for March and it's nice. I sip my coffee and smile when I hear the sound of Buffy's voice inside as she tells Leah to get her shoes on before she comes outside. I see a car with two of the younger slayers in it driving up to the house and I smile at them as they come to a stop.

"Don't wanna!" Leah screams as Buffy opens the door. "Don't wanna go to school! Mommy!"

Buffy ignores her as she scoops her up and heads down to the car. She looks back at me and she looks frazzled and I don't even need to be asked. I head inside and grab Leah's bag that is sitting by the stairs and head back out.

"Don't wanna!" Leah yells as Buffy puts her in the carseat in the back of the car. "Mommy!"

"LJ, what's up?" I ask her as Buffy steps away and I kneel down beside the open door so I'm more at her level. "Why don't you wanna go to school?"

"Don't wanna," she pouts. "Teacher is mean."

"She got in trouble yesterday," Buffy says and I raise an eyebrow as I stare at Leah. "She punched a boy in the face when he wouldn't stop teasing her for being stronger than everyone else in her class."

"You punched a boy?" I ask Leah and she nods her head. I can tell she's trying not to smile about it too. "You know ya shouldn't be doing that, LJ."

"Don't like him."

"I know," I sigh and pat her on her leg. "Just ignore him, okay? I know it's hard, but just ignore him and you won't get in trouble."

Leah grunts and looks away from me. I stand up and close the door, frowning as Leah starts kicking the seat in front of her. They drive away a minute later and I turn to Buffy.

"What's going on with her lately?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I have no idea, Faith. I'm concerned," she replies and we head up to the porch and we sit down on the bench together. "She's been getting agitated and is having trouble controlling her temper. It's been like this before but never this bad."

"Sure it's just a phase. It'll pass."

Buffy looks like she's on the verge of tears and I put an arm around her shoulders. We just sit in silence for a few minutes before Buffy leaps up and runs into the house quickly. Weird. I get up and head inside and I find her in the bathroom upstairs on the floor in front of the toilet, losing whatever it was that she ate for breakfast.

"B?" I say softly as I stay in the doorway. "Are you all right?"

"No."

"You want me to go get Willow?"

"No. Just-just go away, Faith."

"B?"

"This has been happening for a week," she says under her breath and she grabs the towel on the rack near her and wipes her mouth. "A week, Faith."

I sigh and move to sit on the edge of the bathtub as she leans back against the wall. She's sweating, her skin is clammy and rosy. I frown as she closes her eyes and tries to steady her breathing.

"This has been happening for a week? How come you didn't tell me, B?"

"I-I thought it'd pass," she whispers. "But it's just like the last time."

"What is?"

"Morning sickness. Mood swings. The whole package that comes with it."

"With what?"

"I-I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

I stand up, angry and confused. I'm shaking as she slowly stands up and drops the towel to the floor. I shake my head as she grabs my shoulders and tries to get me to look at her.

"How can you be fucking pregnant, Buffy? You been cheating on me or something?"

"God no! Faith, I swear to you that I have not been with anyone else but you. I don't even know for sure if I am, but everything is just like before when I was pregnant with Leah."

"This ain't possible. If you're lying to me, I'm gone."

"Faith, please," she pleads as she wraps her arms around me. I keep my arms at my side and turn my head away from her. "Listen to me, please, baby? I would never cheat on you. I would never lie to you. I love you and only want to be with you, nobody else."

"Then how the hell can you be pregnant?"

"I don't know! I've been asking myself the same question since the morning sickness started," she replies softly. "I-I have a few tests. I bought them yesterday when I went to the city to pick up a few packages from the post office."

I grind my teeth as I step away from her. She's crying now and she pulls a brown paper back out from under the sink. I cross my arms over my chest, breathing heavily as I try to fight the urge to bail on her and run.

"Faith?" Buffy says tentatively as she slowly approaches me. "You do believe me that I haven't been cheating on you, don't you?"

"I don't know."

"We are together every single day and the only time we're apart is when we have classes," she says and I shrug. "What, do you think I'm sleeping with Andrew or something?"

I have to laugh at that, but I don't say anything as she rips open one of the boxes. She doesn't even bother with reading the instructions and I turn my back to her. I'm into a lot of things, but watching my girlfriend pee on a stick is all sorts of gross.

"How long does that take?" I ask her when I hear the toilet flush.

"This one says ten minutes," she replies and places it on the edge of the sink. She grabs her toothbrush and quickly brushes her teeth. "Faith, I know you're upset right now with the possibility that I might be-but I swear to you that I've only been with you."

"You swear?" I ask her softly and she nods her head. "Then how do you explain it?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't even know where to start. Maybe it's a magical pregnancy?"

"And when would this have happened, Buffy?"

"I don't know I-oh my god," she groans as she places her hands over her face. "Christmas."

"Huh?" I ask and she gives me a pointed look. It hits me all of a sudden and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Faith?"

"Now it makes sense," I chuckle, feeling relieved knowing she really didn't cheat on me. Not that I believed she did. Not really. "That spell? No wonder the words Willow gave ya didn't work when we tried to end it ourselves. It wasn't the same spell she used for-"

"Don't even say it!" Buffy shrieks as she puts her hands over her ears. "Oh my god. I don't want to think about that!"

"Willow and Kennedy fuck with a very real looking and real feeling fake cock," I say loudly and she hits me in the stomach a little hard.

"You're disgusting!"

"Of course I am."

"Oh god," she sighs and frowns as she leans up against the sink. "I have to talk to Willow. She needs to know she used the wrong spell."

"You don't know if you're pregnant or not, B."

"I have this feeling," she whispers and she places her hands on her stomach. "I have a feeling that there's life inside of me. I remember this from when I was pregnant with Leah. And all the signs are there, I just don't know how I haven't put it together over the last three months. I've never been regular either so I never really thought about that."

"So, what do you want to do, B?" I ask her and I wrap my arms around her when she shrugs her shoulders a little. "You want to keep it?"

"Of course I want to keep it, it's just that-"

"You're wondering if I'm gonna stick around?"

"Yeah."

"Told ya before. I'm not going anywhere, B," I say and I place a hand over her stomach. "If you are pregnant, it's _our_ baby and I'm not going anywhere. Not ever. You're gonna be stuck with me for eighteen years no matter what now. Think ya can stand me for that long?" I ask and she rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. "I love you, B. I love Leah. I love being here with you. I love our life together."

"Yeah?" Buffy asks with a small smile. "I love you, Faith."

I pull her in for a kiss, smiling against her lips when she moans the instant our lips come into contact. I break away, laughing a little bit. This situation came out of nowhere, that's for sure, but the changes she's been going through, her overly sensitive nature and mood swings make complete sense now.

"Has it been ten minutes yet?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. "Damn."

"You're worse than me."

"Right."

"Come here," Buffy says as she pulls me in for a deep, passionate kiss that leaves me feeling lightheaded when she breaks away a few minutes later. "Now it's been ten minutes."

I raise an eyebrow and step back as she turns to pick the stick up from the edge of the sink where she'd left it. Buffy inhales sharply as she looks over at me and holds it up.

"Positive."

My heart is pounding so loudly I can almost hear it. My stomach feels twisted in knots as she drops the test into the sink and walks up to me slowly. Buffy places a hand over my chest right where my heart is and she waits for me to look into her eyes.

"Faith?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?" Buffy asks and I just stare at her, unsure of what to say. "Say something, please?"

"Uh, I'm not sure what to say right now. You sure those things work the first time?"

"You want me to use the second one?" Buffy asks as she points to the unopened box. "Because I will if that will make you believe this."

"Fine, ya do that. I'm going for a smoke."

I leave her up in the bathroom and head outside quickly. It isn't until I light my cigarette that I start freaking out. Buffy is pregnant. _Pregnant_. And somehow I'm the 'father' of this baby through a spell that Willow had cast on that strapless strap-on Buffy had gotten for the two of us for Christmas. _Pregnant_. Jesus.

I start pacing around the front porch, shaking my head every couple of steps, wondering if this kind of magic exists. And just as I'm debating whether to head over to Willow's house and ask her without Buffy even being there, I spot her walking up the driveway carrying a couple of books with her. I look over to the door as it opens and Buffy steps out, sighing as she nods her head just as I'm about to ask her if she called Willow here.

"Morning guys!" Willow says cheerfully. "I uh, brought those books you said I should bring. Is there any coffee?"

"Inside," I motion to her and she smiles as she walks into the house with Buffy.

I finish my cigarette and head inside to the kitchen where I can hear the two of them talking quietly. Buffy hasn't told her yet and I'm thinking she's waiting until we're both there to tell Willow the situation we've found ourselves in.

"So I told Kennedy that you said there was some kind of personal emergency. Do you realize how hard it is to keep her home when I say the E word?" Willow says and she laughs a little. Buffy cracks a small smile before she brings over Willow her cup of coffee. "So, what's going on, Buffy? What's the big personal emergency and why did you have me bring this specific spell book with me?"

Willow motions to the book in front of her and blushes a little bit. Buffy joins her at the kitchen table and I walk over to the coffee maker and grab a clean mug. I pour myself a cup and turn to face Buffy. She's breathing a little shakily as she looks at Willow.

"Will, I uh, I found out I'm pregnant this morning. I actually kind of um knew for a little while that I might be, but kept telling myself that it was impossible because the only one I've been with has been Faith for the last four months."

"What?" Willow sputters. "Pregnant? Are you sure? Did you take a test?"

"Two. Both are positive, which is also why I had you bring the other book," she replies and motions to the other book, smaller but thicker. "Willow, I think that spell you cast just before Christmas did this."

"What? But it's the same spell I used for-it can't be, Buffy."

"Then explain how I'm pregnant? Explain how when we tried to end the spell with the words you told me that would work didn't work? Explain how you had to come up with some kind of a potion in order for the spell to end?"

Willow is white as a ghost now and I get this feeling her shocked reaction was a little bit played up before. She knows. I know she knows and she's known for a while.

"Were you hoping it wouldn't work and that Buffy wouldn't end up pregnant?" I ask her and Buffy turns to look at me, glaring at me with a look that gives me chills. Not the good ones.

"Oh goddess," Willow sighs and she sips her coffee and frowns as she puts the mug down in front of her. "You're right, Faith. I did know, but I didn't know until I had researched why the spell I thought I cast didn't work when you both tried to end it. When I found out, I wasn't sure if I should say anything. I kept hoping that maybe, just maybe because I unknowingly cast the wrong spell that it wouldn't work."

"How did you cast the wrong spell, Will? You're always so careful."

"I was low on supplies. I substituted a few herbs because I'd done it before, but-but it ended up being exactly what the fertility spell called for. Oh goddess, I'm so sorry."

"Will?" Buffy says softly and she reaches over across the table to grab Willow's hand when Willow doesn't look at her. "It's okay. Really. It's okay."

"How is it okay, Buffy? You're _pregnant_," Willow groans and a few tears fall from her eyes. "Are you-are you keeping the baby?"

"Yeah, I want to, I just want to make sure this is a hundred percent real. I know when I was pregnant with Leah, before I went to the doctor you did that spell to find out if I really was pregnant at the time."

"You want me to do that spell again?"

"More spells. Great," I mutter and roll my eyes when Buffy just ignores me.

"Will you? You can see if the baby is fine and normal and healthy too, right?"

Willow nods her head and opens the smaller book, flipping through the pages quickly before she stops on the right page. "Are you sure about this, Buffy? Keeping the baby, I mean."

"I'm sure."

"Faith?" Willow looks over at me and I raise an eyebrow. "Are you okay with this?"

"Still processing it, you know?" I reply and she nods her head slowly.

"I don't want anyone else finding out about this yet, okay?" Buffy says to her and Willow frowns. "I know how hard it is for you to keep anything from Kennedy, but you need to promise me you won't tell her. Not yet, okay?"

"I promise, Buffy," she says sincerely. "Where do you want to do this spell?"

"Is the couch in the living room good?"

"As long as you're laying down and relaxed, yes," she replies with a nod.

"Don't you need some kind of herbs and what not?" I ask her when the two of them get up from the kitchen table.

"Not for this one and don't worry, Faith, I've done this before and not just with Buffy but with some of the slayers that were here years ago that had come back when they found out they were pregnant and were too scared to go to anyone else, even a doctor."

I follow them into the living room and keep my distance, watching Buffy as she lays on the couch and pulls her shirt up, exposing her stomach. That's when I notice it and I can't believe I haven't noticed it before. Her usually flat stomach is slightly rounder. I cross my arms over my chest as Willow kneels in front of the couch and places a hand on her stomach just over her belly button. She murmurs a few words in latin and closes her eyes, humming softly as she moves her hand over Buffy's stomach slowly.

And Buffy is staring right at me. She looks a little bit scared and nervous, a look I definitely don't see from her all that often, if ever really. I smile at her, trying to put her at ease even though I'm feeling what she's feeling right now too.

"Wow," Willow smiles as she stands up slowly. "You have a beautiful baby growing inside of you and she's perfectly healthy."

"She?" I ask as I step towards her and she nods, smiling wide. "Uh, how can you tell?"

"Magic," she replies in a matter-of-fact tone. "This spell shows me what she is now and what she will be over the course of the pregnancy. She's healthy and Buffy," Willow turns to look at her, still smiling. "You're about fourteen weeks along."

"Almost four months?" I ask and Buffy sighs softly as she gets up from the couch and pulls her shirt back down. "You don't even look pregnant!"

"I barely showed until five months when I was pregnant with Leah."

"Oh."

"So, what are we going to do, Buffy?" Willow asks. "You know you can't keep this a secret for very long, not with that fifth month right around the corner."

"We'll tell them in a couple of days. It's just that right now I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Those vamps that were after you and Leah?" I ask her and Buffy nods her head.

"Word gets out I'm pregnant again and they could come for us. Again."

"It won't happen, Buffy," Willow says confidently.

"What do you mean?" I ask and Willow does this little half shrug she usually does when she knows something we don't. "Red, spill."

"Okay, I got a phone call this morning from Giles," she says and she's smiling so I know whatever she's about to tell us is nothing but good news. "He received word that a group of slayers, ones very loyal to Buffy and this school, had banded together and took out that gang of vampires that have been after Leah since before she was born."

"They're gone?" Buffy asks through the happy tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Gone. Giles even went to the coven in England and got confirmation from their seer that they are most definitely gone."

I know I'm not the only one thinking it right now, but just because those vampires that were after Buffy and Leah before are gone, doesn't mean there won't be others. There are _always_ others.

I head outside for another smoke and let Buffy and Willow have some time alone to talk about what Giles had said. I can still hear them a little and already they've gone on to talking about the baby and baby related stuff.

I breathe in sharply as it begins to sink right in. Buffy is pregnant and I'm the "father", magically assisted and all, but I'm still the "father" to this baby that's growing inside of Buffy. All the changes that Buffy's been going through lately and I didn't even think of how all of those changes were connected. We didn't ask for any of this. I don't even know if Buffy ever thought of having another baby and with me of all people. I sure know I haven't looked that far into the future. Thinking now I'm gonna have to start.

My heart is racing as I think of how life is going to change for both of us once this baby is born. Sleepless nights, diaper changes, feeding, crying, the whole nine yards. I've never even been around a baby in my life and now in five months or so, Buffy is going to have _our_ baby.

I light my cigarette, finally, and try to stay calm. I can't be out here freaking out when I need to hold it together for Buffy. I can't even imagine how she feels right now. I wouldn't even know how to feel if the roles were reversed right now.

I feel that lingering urge to run, the same urge I feel very rarely and randomly these days. But because I'm just a fool in love and probably always will be, I stay and fight through those urges and push those thoughts out of my mind as quickly as I can.

"Hey," Buffy says as she steps outside. "Faith?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just having a smoke."

"Do you want to talk about this and how you feel about this whole thing?"

"You shouldn't be out here. Smoke ain't good for the baby," I say as I point to her stomach. "We'll talk after Willow goes home, okay?"

Buffy nods and she looks a little, I dunno, sad or something. I quickly crush out my cigarette in the ashtray and grab her hand before she heads back inside. I wrap my arms around her and smile as she lets out a shuddery breath.

"I'm a bit freaked out," I say honestly and she frowns. "I'm allowed to be though, ain't I? It's not like we planned this or ever thought that something like this would happen or be possible or whatever, you know? But ya gotta know that just 'cause I'm freaked out right now, doesn't mean I'm going anywhere or that it changes anything between us, okay?"

"But it does change things between us, Faith. We're going to have a baby together. Our whole relationship is going to change."

"We can handle it, can't we?"

"I hope so," Buffy laughs. "You think I'm moody now? If this is going to be anything like when I was pregnant with Leah, you're gonna hate me before this is over."

"Could never hate you. Bitch, whine, moan, and scream as much as you want to when you need to, B."

"I love you, Faith," Buffy says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, B."

I kiss her as her tears start to fall and I feel her smile against my lips as I pull her closer to me. I love how she feels in my arms every single time I hold her. I love that little smile she does when I kiss her like this. I love how she kisses me back too, always nibbling and sucking on my lower lip right before one of us pulls back, breaking away from our kiss.

And just for a moment I'm not afraid or scared or freaked out about what the future is going to be like from this point on.

I'm looking forward to it. It's like my life truly has meaning now and I don't ever want anything to change that.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

_(Three Weeks Later...)_

These last couple of weeks have been absolutely crazy. After Buffy told the gang she's pregnant and explained how it was possible that I'm the "father" of this baby, life got pretty hectic. Once Buffy started showing, rumours started flying around the school, the girls whispering lies about how Buffy had cheated on me. I started a few rumours of my own for good measure, getting the word around that there was magic involved and that Buffy hadn't been with anyone but me since Thanksgiving.

Things between Buffy and I couldn't be better either. Sometimes all it takes is a look or a simple touch and Buffy is dragging me off somewhere private. She's been incredibly horny and completely insatiable and I'm definitely not complaining. I want to ask her if it was like this when she was pregnant with Leah, but I don't because the last time I asked her about that, she started crying because it brought back memories of Chris.

Every day is a new day full of surprises. Sometimes I can't believe that things keep getting better between us and that I keep falling deeper and deeper in love with her. She even had me move all my stuff to her house, which only made sense because most of it was already there to begin with. Andrew wasn't happy at first that I moved out, but that changed when he realized that he had the entire house to himself now. It's not like I spent much time there once Giles left anyway.

Speaking of Giles, Buffy held off on telling him the news of her pregnancy until just a few days ago. She's been in a weird mood ever since she spent three and a half hours on the phone with him. She hasn't even told me what they talked about and I know that whatever was said between them has upset her. It'll pass though, just like all her other moods do.

Like most mornings, I'm the first one awake and I've just been laying here for the better part of an hour thinking and waiting for Buffy to wake up. I look over at her and she's still sound asleep and I wonder how it's possible that she's always incredibly beautiful even when she's asleep. I turn on my side, smiling when she shifts a little, moaning as she rubs her stomach before her eyes flutter open.

I don't say a word, I just place my hand on her stomach and gently caress her. The t-shirt she wore to bed has risen up and I slid my hand under the sheet and place my hand on her bare stomach. Even as insatiable as she's been, ever since that phone call with Giles, she just hasn't been in the mood. Three days without sex. It sucks, definitely, but I ain't gonna tell her or let it show that I'm itching to fuck.

"Mmm, that feels good," she moans as I rub her stomach, feeling the small swell of it as I move my hand lower. I feel the baby move inside of her and she smiles at me. "She always knows when you're touching me, Faith."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Buffy smiles and she leans over for a sweet, soft kiss. "I feel her more than I did when I was pregnant with Leah. And I never felt Leah move or kick until I was in my sixth month."

"The doctor said that was normal 'cause this is your second pregnancy and all that," I remind her and she nods sleepily. "You want me to get Leah up and ready for school?"

"Would you?"

"Of course," I chuckle softly before I glance at the clock. It's barely seven yet and Leah usually doesn't wake up for another half an hour. I move my hand lower, hitting the top of her panties.

When she doesn't stop me like she has the past few days, I slip my hand under the material of her thin cotton panties. I watch her as she closes her eyes and I feel her relax as she spreads her legs as my fingers move lower. She's already wet and I inhale sharply as I circle a finger over her clit. Buffy moans quietly, her eyes still shut and I lean in and capture her lips with mine. I kiss her deeply as I ease a single finger inside of her.

"Oh, Faith," Buffy moans as she breaks away from the kiss for a second to catch her breath. I move until I'm hovering above her and I slip a second fingers inside of her, keeping my thrusts slow.

I throw the sheet off of us and I slip my hand out from inside her panties. Buffy bites her lower lip as I grip the top of her panties and tug them down. Before I even get them off, she already has her t-shirt off and it tugging at mine. I quickly strip out of the t-shirt and shorts I wore to bed and I move back on top of her, keeping most of my weight off of her.

I want to tell her how much I've missed this closeness with her these past few days, but I don't say a word as I slip my hand between her legs and spread her lips open wide before I lower myself down against her. With her slowly growing stomach, it makes it harder to get the right angle, mostly 'cause I'm afraid of putting too much weight on her and the baby, but once she shifts just a little, I cry out in pleasure as her clit bumps against mine.

"Fuck," I sigh as her hands grip my hips tightly. She's putting herself in charge of the pace even though I'm the one on top. It's been a thing she's been doing these past few weeks and the one and only time I tried to take back control, let's just say things got a little too rough, even for me.

Just thinking about it turns me on even more and I nearly cum on the spot. I want to kiss her but the angle isn't quite right and I can't reach her unless I wanna move and I really don't want to fucking move right now, not when she's making me feel so good.

I move a hand to her left breast, still amazed at the fullness of them. She's still tender and yet over the last few weeks I've figured out how to touch her without making her hurt. I trace the tips of my fingers over her swollen nipple and she arches her back, her grip on my hips tightening as she pulls me harder against her.

"Fuck, that feels so good," I groan quietly and she licks over her lips, moaning as I continue to trace my finger tips over her swollen and hard nipple.

"I'm so close already, baby," she says and I have to bite my lip at the way her voice sounds, heavy with thick desire and arousal. I shift just a little and she lets out a feral moan letting me know I did something right for her.

For me too 'cause damn, this feels even better than a few seconds ago. She eases her grip on me and I pick up the pace, grinding against her a little harder, a little faster. I can feel her orgasm as it ripples through her body. I love how I can feel the things she does and how I just know, especially when we're making love, when she's tumbling over the edge before she cums hard.

I feel my own orgasm about to burst through my body and I hold off, waiting until she cums first before I let myself go. She forcibly pulls me in for a hard, passionate kiss that leaves my whole body singing and aching for more. Three days without her like this is three days too long. I want to say it and I almost do, but my lips and tongue are currently preoccupied.

Not for long though as we both stop when we hear the soft patter of feet in the hallway which means only one thing. Leah is awake. I give her one last kiss before I hop out of bed and quickly pull on the clothes that lay scattered by the foot of the bed. I'm out of the bedroom and have the door closed behind me before a sleepy Leah can even walk in.

"Morning, LJ," I say as I scoop her up into my arms. "What ya feel like for breakfast, munchkin?"

"Feel icky," she frowns and I place a hand over her forehead. Warmer than normal. Well, normal for her since she always runs a little warmer than anyone else. "Tummy hurts."

"Your tummy hurts?" I frown too as she buries her face into my neck and starts to cry. Shit.

I'm not experienced in dealing with kids when they're sick. Any time Leah hasn't been feeling well, Buffy has been the one who dealt with it. I look to the closed bedroom door and let out a heavy sigh. I know that Buffy has likely already fallen back asleep and I don't wanna wake her even though Leah isn't feeling well. I take a deep breath before I carry Leah back to her bedroom and place her in her bed.

"What can I do that'll make ya feel better, LJ?" I ask her and she frowns as the tears trickle down her now rosy red cheeks. "What does Mommy do when your tummy hurts?"

"She makes me tea Auntie Willow says will make me all better."

Magical tea. Just great. "Nothing else? How about some medicine?"

Leah pulls a face and I sigh as I feel her forehead again. She's burning up. I carry Leah downstairs into the kitchen and set her down on the chair at the table. I look through the cupboards, looking for the tea she mentioned. I spot a jar on the top shelf and grab it. It has Willow's handwriting on it and I open it, taking a sniff and pulling a face.

"Is this it?" I ask Leah and she nods her head slowly. "How can you drink this stuff?"

"Mommy puts honey in it for me."

I sigh and grab the kettle off the stove. Leah moans quietly as she lays her head down on the table and I quickly fill it with water and put it back on the stove, turning the burner on max. I walk over to Leah and kneel beside her and place my hand over her forehead again.

"We'll get you feeling all better, okay?"

"No school?"

"Hell no," I reply and she gasps and then lets out a little giggle. "Shit, you didn't hear me say that. Or-crap."

"You shouldn't swear," she says softly. "It's bad."

"I know."

"Don't do it no more."

"I won't, LJ."

She pouts and I kiss her cheek softly until it goes away. I ruffle her hair a little and get up to get her cup of tea ready for when the water finishes boiling. I put honey in the small mug and place a teabag by it. Leah is whimpering a little and I run my hand through my hair. I definitely don't know how to handle sick kids, but I guess a little bit of that instinct is kicking in, you know the one every woman has whether they have children of their own or not.

I call the school, leaving a message on the machine telling them that Leah ain't gonna be in school today. The kettle starts whistling as soon as I hang up the phone and I pour the hot water in the mug and I stir it a bit, mixing the honey with it before I put the teabag in. Leah is tugging on my shorts. She has tears in her eyes and her face is awfully pale.

"What's the matter?"

"Sick."

"I know you're sick-"

Leah throws up on the floor before I can say another word. I barely manage to jump outta the way to avoid getting spewed on. She's crying now as I step around the pile and scoop her up in my arms. I try to calm her down and carry her back over to the chair and sit her down. My stomach turns as I grab the bucket and mop outta the closet.

"What's going on?" Buffy asks sleeping as she walks into the kitchen. "Leah, baby, are you sick?" Buffy is instantly at her sick, picking her up and holding her close as she continues to cry. "Faith? What's wrong with her?"

"Said her tummy hurts and to make her the special tea Red said would make her all better. Was in the process of that, but then, you know, puke happened."

"Do you want to stay home from school, baby?" Buffy asks her and she barely nods her head yes as she buries her face into Buffy's neck.

"Already called them," I say as I fill the bucket up with hot soapy water in the sink. "Left them a message and all that."

"Thank you. Here," she says as she hands Leah to me. "Take her up to her room. I'll get this cleaned up and bring the tea up in a few minutes for her."

I nod as I take Leah into my arms and she buries her face into my neck. Her tears are slowing down now and I take a few deep breaths before I carry her up to her bedroom. She doesn't wanna let go of me when I try to put her in bed, so I don't even try to pry her off of me. I lay down with her and she leans back, her face red and wet with tears.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Being sick."

"Don't be sorry for something ya can't help, LJ."

She frowns before she curls up against me, laying her head on my shoulder this time. I sigh softly and close my eyes, knowing that today is gonna be a long day and likely one with Buffy or me or both of us staying in here looking after Leah.

* * *

By the early afternoon, Leah is already feeling much better and is currently putting up a fit when Buffy tells her she has to stay in bed and have a nap whether she wants to or not. I spent most of the morning in there with the two of them and would still be in there if Buffy didn't have the mother of all cravings for spaghetti and meatballs with pickles on the side. Don't ask.

Since we had none of that in the house and for once not entirely my fault for forgetting to go grocery shopping with the others yesterday, I hopped over to Andrew's and had him whip up Buffy's lunch for her. She doesn't know I'm back already and I grab a beer outta the fridge and crack it open just as she comes in the kitchen.

"She calm down?" I ask and Buffy nods before grabbing the container of food off the counter.

"Andrew?"

"Yep," I nod and take a swig of my beer. "Should've gone with the others yesterday. Didn't realize how low on food we are."

"We are?"

"Well, mostly the foods you've been craving and eating like there's no tomorrow. Where ya putting it all?" I chuckle and immediately regret it when she glares moodily at me. Shit.

I'm itching for a cigarette too, but I've barely been smoking these last few weeks. Buffy kept saying how nauseous it makes her when she can smell it on me and taste it when we're kissing. The things one does for the pregnant emotional and moody women they love.

At least we got Kennedy covering both our classes today so we don't gotta worry about heading to the school for any reason until tomorrow. Gotta say that Kennedy wasn't too happy when Buffy called her earlier to ask her for a favour. She said she's doing it for Leah and I know she didn't believe Buffy that Leah was sick, which is why she came over right after that phone call to see for herself.

Pretty sure she probably thought me and Buffy just wanted a day all to ourselves. Wouldn't put it past her for thinking that either.

I try not to stare as Buffy literally destroys her food, eating it so fast I'm tempted to ask her if she even tasted it. Once she puts the container and fork in the dishwasher, I finish off my beer and step up behind her and wrap my arms around her. Neither of us have gotten dressed and I know she's probably itching to have a nice hot shower right about now. I know I am.

I slip my hands under her shirt and over her stomach. She moans as she leans her head back against my shoulder and places her hands over mine. I wanna ask her what she and Giles talked about and why she'd been so upset about it for the past three days. I know better than that. She'll tell me when she wants to and if she doesn't, I ain't gonna make an issue outta it. Even if I'm dying to know what they talked about and what he said that put Buffy in a mood that lasted for days.

"Ya wanna go take a shower, B?" I whisper into her ear as I move my hands up to cup her breasts. "LJ will probably sleep for an hour, if that. Better make the most outta it, don't ya think?"

"Mmm, yeah," she sighs out softly. I look at her face and her eyes are closed and she has this small smile dancing over her lips.

I turn her in my arms and kiss her softly. What was meant just to be a simple little kiss turns into something a helluva lot heavier in a matter of seconds. All Buffy. I try a few times to end the kiss so we can get upstairs and have that shower, but her grip on me is tight and she definitely doesn't want to stop. I know we gotta though. We're not alone in the house like we normally are when things get a bit heated between us and we end up fucking hard and fast wherever we are. I try again, this time she relents and pouts as I take a small step back.

I don't say a word as I take her hand in mine and lead the way upstairs. After checking in on a sleeping Leah, we end up frantically making out as soon as we're in the bathroom. We can barely get out of our clothes fast enough and I gotta put the brakes on, at least just long enough to turn the water on in the shower and get the temperature just right.

Buffy is right there behind me as I fiddle with the faucet. Her hands glide over my back, slowly and softly, going lower every time before she reaches around me, pressing her body into mine as her hands find their way to my breasts.

"You always feel so good," she murmurs as she plants soft, wet kisses along my shoulder blades. "Your skin is always so soft, so warm."

I grunt as I turn in her arms and nearly devour her mouth with mine. God, I can never get enough of her and even just kissing her always has my body running into overdrive. Even with her being pregnant, I still want her. Badly. I know she kinda has this weird fear that I'm gonna find her repulsive as she gets bigger, but she's fucking gorgeous, like a goddess and I'm gonna make sure she knows that every single day from here on out.

Look at me, this sappy, love-struck fool getting all...sappy and romantic and shit.

Buffy is the one who breaks away from our kiss and she runs a finger over my bottom lip, smiling at me. "We have way less than an hour now," she says softly and leans in to give me the softest kiss before she climbs in the shower and under the warm spray of water.

I stand there, heart racing as I drink in the sight of her. Just the way the water runs down her body and the way she leans back, wetting her hair with her eyes closed is hypnotizing. Fuck, this woman amazes me every single day. Every moment I have with her, even when I just watch her, I can't fucking believe how lucky I am to be with her in a way I only ever dreamt of before.

And now we're tied together by a baby, likely forever or at least for the next eighteen years of this kid's life. And just standing here watching her, thinking all these things, it's making me wanna do right by her.

That's right, Faith Lehane, former bad girl slayer is having thoughts of marriage and everything that comes with it. Guess that's what being another fool in love does to me.

Buffy looks over at me, smiling as she motions for me to get in the shower with her. I nearly jump right in and she laughs as she moves so I can step under the warm spray of water. Now that I got that doing the right thing in my head, I'm wondering what she'd say if I popped the big question. We've only been together for what, five months and she's about to hit her fifth month in a week, give or take. Pretty sure in a normal world, asking the woman I'm madly in love with to marry me so soon seems crazy, knocked up or not.

But we don't live in a normal world and our relationship feels like it's been going on a helluva lot longer than it has been.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" Buffy asks as she places a hand on my cheek.

"Something like that."

"That's all I'm gonna get out of you, isn't it?" Buffy chuckles.

"Yeah."

"Can you at least tell me if they're good thoughts?"

"All good, B. Nothing to worry about."

"Good because all I'm thinking right now is how much I want to fuck you."

"Then stop thinking and start doing!" I smirk and she pushes me up against the tiled wall a little hard, the coldness of them making me jump a little. "Damn."

Buffy's hands seem to be everywhere at once as we kiss hungrily. I let her take all control, knowing even if I tried to get the upper hand, I'd lose and end up being the submissive one. When her fingers slip between my folds and she slides two inside me without teasing me like she normally does, I nearly cum on the spot. Manage to keep myself together and hold it off. Don't want it to be a quick quickie here or anything. Sure we're strapped for time, but doesn't mean we gotta get each other off in five minutes or less.

I slip a hand between her legs and she's moaning before I even touch her pussy. I hold her by the back of her neck, keeping her right where she is kissing me, trying to muffle out those moans of hers since she can't seem to keep quiet.

She's coming like a fucking rocket the second I slip my fingers inside her tight hole. Damn, that's hot. I don't stop, I just slowly thrust my fingers inside of her, feeling her spasm around them as I try to draw her quick orgasm out.

She's relentless as she fucks me hard and fast, a stark contrast to what I'm doing to her. I let myself go and she grips me tight, keeping her fingers buried knuckle deep inside me. So much for it not being a quick quickie, not that I'm complaining or anything here.

Buffy has this satisfied smirk curled over her lips as we part. I stay leaned up against the tiled wall and watch her as she steps under the water and reaches for the shampoo bottle. It feels like there's a fire running through my veins, being so worked up even though she just made me cum probably quicker than she has since we've been together.

And from the look in her eyes, I know if Leah wasn't home sick, she wouldn't have stopped and neither would I. Damn, this is what life is gonna be like once the baby is here, huh? Guess we'll have to find a way to be together and I'm just hoping to hell we're not gonna turn into one of those couples who have scheduled sex, 'cause that would suck.

Big time.

* * *

I'm sitting on the front porch, having a beer and a smoke while Buffy makes sure Leah finishes the soup Andrew made and brought over for her for dinner. Being out here alone has got me thinking again about what I was thinking earlier before we had a shower together. Marriage. Wondering if it's for us, for me. I know Buffy has all these dreams of marriage, two and a half kids and the white picket fence, but me? Marriage always been that subject that I knew wasn't for me, always laughed it off and thought "get real" whenever it crossed my mind.

But that was before I realized what being in love is like and having someone like Buffy love me the way she does. She's my whole fucking world and I'd do anything for her, for Leah and our baby that's growing inside her.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" Dawn asks as she comes out of the house, making me jump a little since I didn't even know she was here, much less hear the front door open.

"Second time I've been asked that today."

"I'll take that as a yes," Dawn replies with a laugh and I notice she's got two beers in her hands and she hands one to me. "Do you want to, I dunno, like talk about it?"

"It?"

"What you're thinking about or is it lusty deep thoughts about my sister because in that case, forget I even asked!"

"You're something else," I chuckle and I raise my bottle to hers. We clink the necks together and I take a hefty swig. "Been thinking a lot about me and B," I say once I take a few deep breaths. "Wanna do right by her, you know?"

"Oh. My. God."

"Dawn," I say firmly before she can start freaking out. "This conversation? Appreciate it if you'd keep it between us right now. I'm just thinking, not like I made a decision or anything here, okay?"

"But thinking about it usually leads to doing it," Dawn replies in a matter-of-fact voice. "You two are living together, expecting a baby together and you have created a life here with her and Leah. I kept wondering myself if you were even thinking of taking that next step."

"Big step it is. She deserves to have everything she's ever wanted, ya know?" I say and Dawn only nods. I can see the excitement in her eyes and can practically hear the wheels turning in her head. "I don't wanna make it seem like I'm only asking her 'cause she's knocked up with my kid."

"You aren't thinking of it because of that reason, are you?"

"No," I shake my head a little. I take a sip of my beer before letting out a heavy sigh. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately and not because she's pregnant. I'm fucking in love with her, Dawn. So much that sometimes I can't believe I finally got the girl and she loves me right back."

"I can't believe it either," Dawn chuckles and sticks her tongue out at me. "But if you're wondering what she'll say if you ask her, she'll say yes without thinking twice about it."

"How do ya figure that?"

"Because it's you, Faith, and ever since you came here last summer, there's been something in Buffy that's switched on and I don't remember ever seeing her this happy before and it's all because of you."

"Guess I oughta start looking for the perfect ring, huh?" I smirk and Dawn playfully slugs me in the shoulder. "I'm probably gonna need some help with that."

"I got your back."

"Thanks, Dawn."

"Do you want to go tomorrow then?"

I let out a laugh and shake my head no. "Give me a few days to process this. All I was doing before was just thinking about it, wasn't sure if I was gonna actually ask her and now I am and-"

"And you're turning into a mix of Buffy and Willow with that rambling thing you've got going on there," Dawn teases, laughing when I raise an eyebrow at her and try to keep the smile off my face. And failing miserably. "Buffy is _so_ gonna freak when you ask her."

"I know."

And she will 'cause she's Buffy and she probably ain't expecting me to pop the question. Now it's just a matter of finding the perfect ring and the perfect moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

(_One Month Later..._)

Four weeks of looking for the perfect ring and planning out the perfect proposal. Finally found the ring yesterday after going into the same shop Dawn and I started looking at rings at the first time we went to the city together to start the elusive perfect ring hunt.

I know I've been driving Dawn crazy, going from one shop to the other and coming home empty handed after spending close to half a day in the city with her, a few times a week over the past month. Buffy started getting all suspicious like after we went to the city for a second time in the same week, just me and Dawn. Between the two of us, we managed to come up with this whole "we're bonding" story and thankfully, Buffy bought it. Barely.

And it wasn't a total lie either. In the time I've been here with them, Dawn and I never really spent any time together and now that we have, we've gotten to know each other. She's a pretty cool chick beyond that bratty exterior of hers. We talked about a lot of things, her mostly wanting to know everything I did for those six years I had been hopping from place to place. She'd heard the stories before, but she seemed eager to hear them again, so after every failed attempt of finding the perfect ring, we'd end up at a diner or sports bar and we'd just talk, eat, have a few beers before we headed home.

If it wasn't for her though, I'd be stuck on square one with the perfect proposal plan. So far all I got in mind is maybe a nice picnic, somewhere on the property where it's quiet and secluded. Dawn wants me to pop the question this weekend and just thinking of that is making me more nervous than I've ever felt in my life 'cause the weekend is in two days, _two_ days.

Buffy's six months now and she's definitely showing just how pregnant she is. She craves the weirdest food at all hours of the day and throws a fit if I'm not around to bring her whatever weird food she's craving within five minutes. Which means packing for this picnic proposal for Saturday is gonna prove to be difficult. Beyond difficult. Maybe I oughta start thinking of another plan, another way to propose where it's all romantic and shit and just me and her, nobody else around to ruin what has got to be the perfect moment.

Maybe I'm a little hung up on the "perfect" part. Dawn sure nagged and teased me enough about it. Dunno what it is, I just want this to be something more special than it already is 'cause it's Buffy and she deserves nothing less.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair and pull the little box outta the front pocket of my jeans. I flip it open and stare at the ring inside. It's nothing fancy, nothing big or too small. Couple of diamonds and a white gold band. Something about it jumped at me, something about it had "Buffy" written all over it. I snap the box shut when I hear footsteps on the stairs and I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge as Buffy walks in the kitchen.

"Hey," she smiles as she breezes over to me and plants a kiss on my lips. "I thought you had class this morning?"

"I do. Was just waiting for you to finish getting ready so we could head over there together."

"You're sweet, you know that?"

"Sure."

"You are."

"Okay I am," I chuckle and she leans in for another kiss. "You ready to go?"

"Mmm, in a minute," she sighs and she pulls me against her. I kiss her greedily and she forcefully pushes me up against the counter. When I feel Buffy's hand move from my hip to in between my legs, she stops and pulls back. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That?" Buffy says as she jabs the box in my pocket. Fuck. "Faith?"

Fuck. This is not how it's supposed to go!

Buffy being Buffy, she raises and eyebrow and tries to take the box out of my pocket. I wriggle around and manage to slip out from between her and the counter and I take off through the house. Now, just 'cause she's six months pregnant doesn't mean she's slowed down. And she's one step ahead of me, already at the front door before I make it there. I groan as she stalks towards me, smiling ever so sweetly with other intentions in mind.

"Faith, what is in your pocket?"

"It's nothing, B."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be running away and trying to hide it from me!" She pouts and I laugh, shaking my head slightly as I grab my keys off the little table by the door.

"Come on, B, let's just get over to the school. We're gonna be late."

"Faith..."

I run my hand through my hair and take a few deep breaths, trying not to look as damn nervous as I'm feeling right about now. I wanted this moment to be perfect and now it's gonna gonna go as I planned it out.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asks softly, her whole teasing demeanour changing in an instant. I drop my keys back down on the table and she takes both my hands in hers. "Why do you look so nervous, baby?"

"I had this all planned out," I say under my breath and I look deep in to her eyes, smiling as she looks so concerned and worried right now. "I wanted this to be perfect 'cause you deserve that one perfect moment, you know?"

I see the tears welling up in her eyes and she it holding them back with all that she's got. I let go of her hand and reach into my pocket. I don't open the box and I keep it partly concealed from her curious eyes.

"I hadn't even gotten around to figuring out how to say everything I wanna say," I start out and I laugh a little at how fucking nervous I sound right now. "My whole life changed the day I came back here. And we had a second chance, a second chance to be friends and it worked out awesome. You're one of my best friends, Buffy. I feel so fucking lucky that I have you in my life and I don't ever want that to change."

"Faith..."

"I'm so in love with you, Buffy. More in love than I ever thought I could feel for someone. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, hell, I've never been in love before. Knowing you feel the same way, sometimes I wonder if I've died and this is my own personal heaven or something. I wanna do right by you, not 'cause you're expecting my baby, but 'cause I want this. I want that commitment with you."

Buffy's crying now, happy tears. God, she's so beautiful. I lean in and kiss away a few of her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I wanna marry you, Buffy," I say it slowly and I feel my heart racing, the tears in my eyes threatening to fall as I open the ring box slowly. "I want everything with you. I wanna spend the rest of my life right here with you, LJ and the baby, be a family. A real family."

Buffy is nodding her head yes as I take the ring out, letting the box drop to the floor as I shakily slide the ring on her finger. She blinks through her tears as she stares at the ring and she looks back at me as more tears fall. I pull her in for a kiss and it's intense. It's almost as if I can feel everything she's feeling right now, a feeling of overwhelming love. I feel like I'm drowning in it.

"Oh my god, Faith," she whispers against my lips, her fingers stroking the back of my neck as we just stand there holding on to each other. "You really want to get married?"

"I do, B. You're everything to me."

"But I thought you weren't the marrying type?"

I laugh a little at that. "Didn't think I was either, but being with you, being a part of your life, your family, it's changed how I look at everything. I want this. I want you and I don't ever wanna let go."

I've never been so sappy with her like this before and she looks surprised. Sure, I've thought all those thoughts before, but never spoke them out loud like this. I let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, and I can't seem to stop smiling right now.

"Do you want this too, B?"

"I do. So much, Faith, I just didn't think you'd ask. I thought I'd have to be the one to ask you," she laughs softly and I rest my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell for?"

"You had plans to do this differently, didn't you? I went and ruined it."

"It's cool, B."

Buffy laughs and we share another kiss, soft and sweet and it makes me feel tingly all over. We both faintly hear the first bell go off and we reluctantly pull apart. We walk to the school hand in hand, not saying a word but exchanging a few longing looks every few minutes. We probably look like a pair of lovesick fools and that's fine by me, 'cause that's exactly what we are. Two fools in love, engaged, expecting a baby.

Life is turning out to be pretty damn good for me after all.

* * *

I'm sitting in the cafeteria with Kennedy, eating lunch and trying to drown out the excited chatter from the hundreds of girls that are all around us. After a long morning of classes, Kennedy came to my last class and asked me to join her for lunch, something we haven't done in a long time it seems.

"What's up, Ken?" I ask her and she shrugs and bites into her apple. "You got that look."

"What look?"

"That all-knowing look."

"Well, I was waiting for you to tell me."

"Tell ya what?"

"Faith!" Kennedy laughs as she picks up a french fry off her plate and flicks it at me. "Come on, I've been hearing things all morning and Willow has been so busy I haven't had a chance to talk to her since we got here. So, is it true?"

"What?" I ask, smirking since I know this is driving her crazy.

"Did you really ask Buffy to marry you?"

"I dunno, what do you think?"

"You're an ass," Kennedy chuckles and she leans forward a little. I can see some of the girls around us now trying to eavesdrop on our conversation. "I had no idea you even wanted to take that step with her. I don't think anyone thought that."

"Why, 'cause it's me?" I ask and she nods. I shrug and flick the fry back at her. "Surprised the hell outta me too when those thoughts started popping in my head. But it feels right and I wanna do right by her, not 'cause it's the right thing to do but 'cause it feels like-"

"The right thing," Kennedy finishes for me. "Wow, this is pretty huge, Faith. Like massively huge! We need to celebrate!"

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"I'm talking a full-fledged engagement party and everyone is invited!"

I laugh and sip my Coke, looking at the girls around us who have been listening in on our conversation. I turn back to Kennedy and I swear she's already planning this party out in her head. "Look, I'm not sure if Buffy has told anyone else about this yet."

"Oh you know she has! I'm willing to bet she told Willow as soon as she saw her and Dawn-"

"Dawn knows," I cut her off. "She's the one who went ring hunting with me. She's known for like a month that I was gonna pop the question."

"And what am I, burnt cabbage?" Kennedy pouts. "I could've helped too!"

"Yeah, but you also can't keep a secret, especially when it comes to Red. Nothing against you or nothing, but you know it's true. Besides, that little green monster sitting on your shoulder? Oughta tell it off 'cause I'm gonna ask you to be my best man-woman when we finally do get married."

"Oh, Andrew is so gonna be pissed."

"Andrew can be the flower girl with LJ."

We erupt in a fit of laughter. When it subsides and a few of the girls still eavesdropping stop laughing too, I turn my attention to the fries and uneaten burger on the tray in front of me. I barely take two bites before I feel that familiar buzz, the one I always feel when Buffy is near me. I turn to look in the direction of the door as she walks in the cafeteria with Willow and Dawn. I hear some of the girls congratulating Buffy as she walks past them and she's all smiles and her eyes are on me.

"Hey," Dawn says as the three of them take a seat at the table, Buffy instantly sitting down next to me, kissing me softly before stealing a few of my fries.

"Hey, B," I smile at her and she leans into me as I slip an arm over her shoulders.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Willow says excitedly. "Oh my god, when Buffy told me I almost started crying. I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, Red."

"Will, I was just saying to Faith that we need to throw them an engagement party," Kennedy says and Willow practically dances in her seat. "When do you think we can do that?"

"Next weekend?"

"What do you guys think?" Kennedy asks us. I shrug and Buffy nods her head, snatching a few more fries off my plate. "Do you think Giles will be able to make it here next weekend for the party?"

"He wouldn't miss it for the world," Dawn says.

I feel Buffy get a little tense over the mention of Giles. Still remember how she was in the days after she'd called him to tell him that she was pregnant. She ain't mentioned Giles since and nobody else has either. Now I really wanna know what the hell he said to her that's made her so damn upset.

"Have you two talked about a date?" Willow asks and Buffy just looks at me and I shrug.

"Not really, Red. Just asked her this morning before we came to class. Haven't had a whole lot of time to talk about setting a date and what not."

"After the baby," Buffy says quietly. "I want to get married after the baby is born."

"When are you due?" Kennedy asks.

"The doctor said September 16th, give or take. And I want to wait until the baby is a few months old, maybe a year. What do you think, Faith?"

"Whatever you want, B."

Dawn and Willow start aww'ing over us and for once, I really don't care. I rub Buffy's growing belly over her shirt and she moans softly, closing her eyes as she places a hand over mine. The first bell goes off and most of the girls in the cafeteria start leaving. Dawn leaves as well, muttering something about having a pile of paperwork she has to get done before the girls who are finishing their last year finish up and get ready to leave in a few weeks.

Willow and Kennedy start discussing plans for the engagement party and I tune them right out, my full attention all on Buffy as I rub her belly and feel the baby move inside of her. I don't have anything to do this afternoon and I know Buffy has class with Rona stepping in to do the demonstrations since she can't quite show the girls herself these days.

"You want me to sub for Rona this afternoon, B?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah, but you can tell her," I chuckle and Buffy just rolls her eyes. "We better motor," I say as I stand up and help Buffy to her feet. "Ken, I'll come around for a beer later and we'll discuss this party, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me."

Buffy and I walk out of the cafeteria, hand in hand and head to the gym where half the girls in her class and Rona are already waiting. The girls flock around us, asking if the rumours are true that we're engaged now.

Buffy is all smiles and showing off her ring to the girls. A few of them pat me on the back and a few high fives are exchanged. I let Buffy talk to the girls and continue to show off her ring and help Rona set up the mats on the floor in the middle of the gym. I don't say anything to her and follow her to the storage room to gather a few more weapons. She's been in a weird mood lately, doesn't talk to anyone other than the students and whenever we have down time, she's never around. I don't know her that well, but I know her well enough to know that something's up and it's bugging her.

I leave it alone though when Buffy calls her over and tells her she's free from helping out with class today. Rona looks relieved as she grabs her bag and jogs out of the gym without saying a single word. I finish setting up under Buffy's watchful eye and we wait for the last of the girls to arrive.

"Alright girls, here's what we're covering today," Buffy says as she stands in front of the twenty girls who are gathered in a group in front of her. "On the spot tactical use of whatever weapon is available to you. I need you to be quick and efficient and sad to say, some of you who are graduating in a couple of weeks are not as prepared as I'd like to see you. Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you demonstrate a quick and efficient usage of a crossbow when you're cornered by a dozen vamps who are following their leader?"

I've done this exercise a lot, mostly with my own class and I grin, pulling out six girls from the group. They surround me and I make quick work of diving between two of them, rolling and grabbing the crossbow I'd laid on the ground. The girls are quick to surround me and I sweep two of them off their feet, aim the crossbow at the dummy that's across the room and fire.

Dead in the heart. I grin as I place the crossbow back on the floor and Buffy looks a little flushed. And wickedly turned on. Heh.

"Now I want you girls to split into groups of five or six and practice."

"Is that it?" One of the tall blonde girls asks. "Is that the lesson for today? Haven't we done this before?"

"We have and we will do it again and again until you master some of the moves that Faith just demonstrated. Of course, each one of you has your own strengths, your own moves so I want to see you incorporate that."

I watch the girls from one end of the gym, helping them out when they fail to hit the dummy and Buffy stays where she is, shouting out instructions to the group closest to her. Every couple of minutes, Buffy and I will look at each other and she'll smile that little sexy grin of hers that momentarily breaks my concentration.

This is gonna be a long afternoon and this class already feels like it's dragging out.

* * *

I'm cleaning up the mats while Buffy talks to a few of the girls who have hung around after the class ended to discuss their plans for where they're going to go once they graduate in a couple of weeks. I can tell just from the way Buffy keeps fidgeting that she just wants them to leave and discuss this at another time that isn't right now.

Just discovered it doesn't matter if it's Buffy sparring with me or I'm sparring with someone else, the effect is totally the same on her. She kept looking at me like she wanted to pounce me and fuck me right there in the middle of the gym whether we had an audience or not.

I gather up the last of the weapons that had been brought out and carry them into the storage room, making sure they're in their designated spots. I smirk when I hear the door shut quickly and turn around to see Buffy practically stalking her way over towards me.

God, I love how she looks at me when she's horny like this. It's like she sees nothing else but me and it's an incredible feeling, I gotta admit. It's been a while since we've found some time alone in the school somewhere, now normally going back home for the privacy we know we'll have. Besides, with Buffy pregnant, it makes it harder to have a quick fuck in a closet, storage room, or her office. Harder, but not impossible.

I kiss her and nearly devour her as she backs me up against the only wall where there are no weapons hanging from the hooks and shelves. Her hands are everywhere and she's panting and groaning as I slip a thigh between her legs. Her growing stomach is making it difficult for us to be flush against each other, but that ain't stopping me from giving her the release she quite obviously needs right now. But this room is a bit dangerous, especially with Buffy being pregnant. Too many sharp knives and swords in here and we do tend to get a little too rough, especially when she's acting like a cat in heat.

"B?" I groan as I pull back from her lips. "Maybe we oughta head back to the house?"

"Why?"

"More privacy there."

"Ugh," she groans and then her face goes red. I raise and eyebrow and she points over to the far corner. Security camera. "I totally forgot we monitor this room."

"Well, whoever is on security duty today just got a little show," I chuckle and she glares at me, completely mortified. "It's probably just Andy," I say and that seems to make it completely worse. She pushes me away from her rather forcefully. "Come on, B. It's not a big deal. So we were making out in the storage room. Ain't nothing Andy hasn't seen before."

"Oh my god, Faith! Just shut up!"

"Getting all shy with the PDA ya thought was private?"

"I'm going to smack you."

"Bring it on, baby," I tease her and I take off out of the storage room and sprint across the gym. She isn't following, but I know she will and I duck behind the bleachers, grinning as I hear her footsteps as she walks across the gym floor.

I know she knows exactly where I am. It's not like we haven't fucked under the bleachers more than half a dozen times. Just thinking about it gets me hot. Just thinking about the last time we were under here and nearly got caught by a group of girls coming in to play some basketball makes me wet, 'cause that time? Hot as hell.

Buffy is behind the bleachers, glaring at me as she makes a point in walking ever so slowly over to where I'm standing. I blow her a kiss and she can't help but smile at me. Works every time.

"Faith," she says huskily as she steps in front of me and comes to a stop. "If I didn't love you so much I'd kick your ass."

"Correction, if you weren't pregnant you'd kick my ass whether you love me or not. Anyone ever tell you that you're a very violent chick?"

"Very funny."

"One of the things you love so much about me," I chuckle. I wrap my arms around her and plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Remember the last time we were under here?"

"Yes."

"Almost got caught with your pants down while I fucked you with my fingers and rimmed your ass from behind."

She shudders and licks over her lips, obviously remembering it just as clearly as I am right now. I kiss her nice and deep, letting her back me up against the wall and take control. She wastes no time sliding her hands down to the button on my jeans and quickly undoes them before slipping her hand inside. I feel her smile against my lips, happy to discover I skipped the panties this morning.

What surprises me is that she doesn't stop, not even when we hear a few girls come into the gym, chattering excitedly about summer vacation being right around the corner. Buffy pulls back from my lips and I let out a gasp as she thrusts two fingers hard and deep inside me. I bite my bottom lip and stare deep into Buffy's eyes. They're so green and she's so turned on, more so now that knowing we could be caught at any given moment by the girls who are in the gym, not even ten feet away from the bleachers.

"Shh," she says, placing a finger over my lips as she continues to fuck me. "Stay quiet, baby."

"Fuck," I groan as quietly as I can, already feeling that low buzz that starts deep in my stomach, that impending orgasm that I know is gonna be a big one.

I grip her shoulders and close my eyes, trying to control my breathing and the moans that keep threatening to slip out. Buffy moves in as close as she can and starts licking and nibbling my neck. I tilt my head to the side, giving her more access and she moans softly, biting down on my pulse point as she crushes her palm against my throbbing clit.

"B, I'm close," I croak out, straining to keep my voice a low whisper. "Fuck."

"Just let go."

I strain to hold off. I know I ain't gonna be able to keep quiet much longer and the girls are still in the gym, still talking loudly as they start playing basketball. The sound of the balls hitting the hardwood floor echo through the gym and I let out a strangled gasp as I cum. Buffy's lips are on mine, trying to muffle my moans and grunts as she keeps her fingers buried inside of me, keeping them still and stiff.

"Mmm," she moans softly as she pulls her hand out of my pants and brings her fingers to her lips. She sucks on them and fuck, just the sight of her doing that has me growing wetter by the second. "Meet me in my office in a few minutes, baby."

"Fuck," I groan as I watch her walk out from behind the bleachers. She ignores the girls who ask her what she was doing back there and they're gonna know as soon as I walk out. I take a few deep breaths, do up my pants and try to compose myself.

Can't help it that Buffy has me wrapped around her fingers most of the time, quite literally. She's learned my old motto, want, take, have and definitely puts it to use as often as she can, especially these days with her hormones all outta whack.

The girls in the gym start hooting and hollering as soon as I walk out from behind the bleachers. I smirk and give them a wink before I head out the doors and straight to Buffy's office.

I let myself in her office and shut the door behind me, making sure I lock it. Buffy is sitting behind her desk, going through her phone and she slowly raises her eyes up to look at me and fuck, the look in her eyes is of pure lust. I notice she's got all the blinds in her office closed and the only light on is the one on her desk.

"Strip," she says in a demanding voice and I chuckle, shaking my head. "Come on, Faith, strip."

"B, we're in-"

"My office. I'm aware. Now strip."

Just the way she says it, the tone in her voice has me shaking a little as I strip out of my clothes. I don't know what's gotten into her today, but damn is it fucking sexy and hot as hell. I don't move from where I'm standing, now naked and waiting to see what she's gonna do next. She turns her phone off and slowly stands up from her chair. I suck in a sharp, deep breath as she moves to stand in front of me and slowly begins to take off her own clothes.

She's been a little self-conscious about her body lately, but I tell her every day how beautiful and sexy she is. Gonna go out on a limb right now and say she's definitely not feeling that self-conscious about herself and the way her body looks now. She steps backwards towards the couch, beckoning me to follow. I do, moving quickly and she laughs. She places a hand on my chest and holds me back.

She's playing a game, one we've played before. She wants to see how far she can take it before I lose control and completely ravish her. I go along with it every time 'cause it's sexy as hell the way she takes control over me that way.

Buffy licks over her lips as she lays on the couch and spreads her legs for me. She's freshly shaved and soaking wet. She's gonna put on a little show for me. Hot damn. I can only just stand here and watch her as she trails her hands over her body, slipping one between her legs. I watch as her fingers stroke her pussy and I'm just itching to touch her right now.

"Mmm, you see how you got me worked up?" Buffy moans softly as she dips a fingers inside her hole, teasing herself. "And under the bleachers, I would've fucked you longer, harder if we didn't have an audience within earshot."

Fuck.

"Come here, baby," she purrs and I do. My heart is fucking racing as I move to straddle her, keeping all my weight off her stomach as best I can. "Watching you sparring with the girls, it made me wish I was doing it with you and not them."

I don't say a word as she grabs on to my hips and pulls me against her. I can feel her wet pussy against mine and I lean back, changing the angle completely so I can feel more of her, all of her against me.

She stops me suddenly and motions for me to stand up. I do without questioning her and she gets up from the couch and leads me over to her desk. I lick over my lips as she literally shoves the papers off of it and pushes me until I'm bent over.

"Fuck," I groan as she runs her hands down my back. "B, what are you doing to me, babe?"

"What I wanted to do behind the bleachers, what you did to me the last time we were behind them."

A wave of arousal shoots through my body. I concentrate on the feel of her hands as she glides them up and down my back, slowly, lightly, leaving goosebumps all over my skin. When I feel her hand dip between my legs, I spread them, opening myself up for her. She kisses along my lower back, her fingers teasing my pussy, touching me but not where I need her to be right now. I hold my breath and grip on to the edge of the desk when I feel her tongue lick across my lower back before she slides it right down the crack of my ass.

Neither of us are much for ass play, but it creeps in every once in a while. Guess bringing up the memory of what happened the last time we were under the bleachers set something off inside of her.

"Fuck, B," I cry out, trying to keep quiet since we're definitely not in a space where we can be as loud as we want.

"Mmm," Buffy moans, moving her tongue lower and licking the length of my cunt a few times. "You always taste so good."

I bite my lip, a strangled moan barely escaping my lips as she plunges her tongue deep inside my quivering hole. I can barely keep myself up as I lay on her desk, trying hard to keep my feet flat on the floor. This is new. We've never gone this far in her office before since she's never been as uninhibited as she's being right now.

Buffy moves her mouth away from me, quickly sliding two fingers inside me. I turn my head a little, trying to look back at her, but the angle isn't quite right and I can't quite see her. She has one hand on my lower back to keep me from moving and the other has two fingers fucking me to the hilt, slow yet hard. I feel her tongue rim my ass again and I push back into her, wanting more of that mouth of hers on me.

She doesn't rim me again and I ain't complaining. It's not her favourite thing to do, ain't mine either, but it's got me turned on that I don't care what she does to me as long as she doesn't stop what she's doing with her fingers. I let out a squeal when she pulls her fingers out and spreads my lips wide, her tongue swirling and thrusting frantically, like she can't quite get enough of me bent over her desk and being completely submissive.

Buffy is tongue deep inside me and now has both hands firmly gripping my thighs. She's moaning too, fucking loving this as much as I am.

It sets me off and I close my eyes tight, seeing stars as I cum harder than I did in the gym behind the bleachers. She doesn't move away right away and she stays right where she is, licking and sucking my cum out, drawing my orgasm out and working me up again. When she moves away, I can barely stand, but that sated feeling quickly passes and I grab her and lay her back on the desk, grinning as I kneel in front of her and spread her legs wide.

She's fucking wetter than she was when she gave me that little show on the couch and I don't hesitate and dive right in. She's moaning and groaning and pulling my hair as I fuck her with my tongue. She's so turned on right now I know it ain't gonna take her much to cum. I don't even tease her 'cause I know how much she needs to have that release.

I moan as I feel her cum trickle out just as her orgasm hits her like a semi-truck doing a hundred and fifty down the highway.

Her legs are wrapped around my head in a vice grip and I don't let up, not until she nearly throws me away from her the second someone starts knocking on the locked door. We both erupt into a fit of giggles as we scramble to get our clothes on. The knocking continues and we both know it's definitely Willow on the other side of the door.

"Mmm, that was great, baby," Buffy moans as she pulls me in for a deep kiss.

"Better than great. Fucking amazing."

"Like you."

I grin and kiss her ones more before I pull on my boots as she unlocks the door. But it's not Willow on the other side like I thought. It's Giles and he doesn't look the least bit impressed.

Great.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

Standing by the doorway to Willow's office, I can't help but watch Giles as he paces in front of Willow's desk. Buffy is standing near me and Willow is behind her desk, looking a bit nervous with Giles' unprecedented visit. Two other Watcher's are here with him and they're seated in the chairs in front of Willow's desk, scribbling things on their notepads without saying a word.

"You're looking well, Buffy," he says with a soft smile. "How are you coming along with your pregnancy?"

"Good. I have an ultrasound on Monday."

"That's good," he says with a slight nod, avoiding looking at me completely. What's up with that? "Willow, call in the others, will you?"

"Ken-Kennedy is in the middle of a class, but she'll be down as soon as she can," Willow stammers and her cell phone beeps. She quickly reads her text and frowns. "Xander is on his way, Andrew should've been here by now and I don't know where Dawn is. She should've been in her office."

"What's going on?" Buffy asks and she crosses her arms over her chest, a very serious look on her face. "Giles?"

"I've just come for a visit," he says and I roll my eyes, not believing him for a second. If he was coming for a visit, he would've let one of us know before he hoped on a plane and flew a couple thousand miles. "Mosley and Brown are quite interested in seeing how this school is run. We're in talks of opening a similar operation in Scotland."

"You could've called," Buffy states. "It would've been nice to know you were coming."

I can just feel the tension between the two of them and it kind of scares me. Sure, things were tense between them back in Sunnydale when we were fighting the First, but it's different now. Cuts a lot deeper and I can't help but think a part of it is 'cause of me.

Willow steps in and asks Giles how Scotland is, how things are running over there, taking the tension away a little bit. I step behind Buffy and rub her shoulders and her muscles are wound tight. I can feel Giles watching us, but I don't give a shit right now. What matters most right now is my woman is stressing out over this surprise visit from Giles and I'm gonna do what's right by trying to make her feel as relaxed as I can.

I look over at Giles as I rub Buffy's shoulders and his eyes show a bit of surprise when he spots the ring on her finger. The hard look on his face instantly softens up and he walks over to us, smiling as he wraps his arms around both of us in a tight hug. When I hear Giles sniffle back a few tears, I feel the tension in Buffy ease just a little.

"When?" Giles says quietly before he pulls back from the hug. "Did Faith ask you?"

"This morning, yes," Buffy replies just as quietly. "I was going to c-call you."

I'm still a bit skeptical about his surprise visit and his true intentions, but with the way he's looking at Buffy with tears in his eyes and the happy look on his face, that all seems to just fade away. He laughs and places a hand on Buffy's stomach, shaking his head in almost disbelief that this is all happening and that he's missed it all since he left at the end of January.

The two Watcher's he's brought along stop writing on their notepads and turn their full attention to Giles and Buffy. He hugs her and whispers how happy and proud he is of her into her ear which causes Buffy to start crying. All I can do is just stand here and watch this as it all unfolds and then Giles turns to me, smiling like a freaking idiot and pulls me into the tightest hug he's ever given me.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispers into my ear. "You've come so far and have become an amazing woman."

"Uh, thanks?"

"I am beyond happy for the two of you," Giles says and he steps back, straightening out his crisp white shirt as he tries to compose himself. "I did not know what to expect coming back here for a visit. I came here on other matters regarding the young slayers," he continues and he looks over at the two Watcher's and sighs. "There is a matter of placement for most of the girls graduating this year. We're rather concerned whether they are ready or not and we're here to determine if the places they've chosen are best suited for their needs."

That's Giles. Right down to business.

I know I don't need to stay here for this, placement and those kinds of things aren't my problem, but I stay because Buffy is holding tight to my hand, pretty much making me stay. All she had to do is ask, not practically break my hand every time I barely move a muscle.

I move us over to Willow's couch, much smaller than the one in Buffy's office. She smiles at me, but keeps her full attention on what Giles and Willow are discussing. I manage to get my hand out of her vice grip and move to rub her shoulders again. She's really wound up tight and something tells me she needs a full-on massage later to help loosen up her knotted muscles.

"Faith?"

"Yeah, Giles?"

"Would you mind assisting Mosley and Brown to the cafeteria? Tea and cookies, perhaps some of those jelly donuts if there are any would be lovely right about now."

I nod, moving slowly from the couch, but Buffy doesn't stop me. She pouts a little and I pretty much know what that pout means right now. She's craving something and bad.

"What do ya want me to bring ya, B?"

"Pizza."

"And?"

"Pickles and peanut butter. Thanks," she smiles brightly and I hear Giles groan in disgust as I lead the two young Watcher's out of the office.

"Rupert told us of her pregnancy, we did not believe it to be possible," the tall one with prematurely greying hair and a baby face says. "Mosley here spent days on an end researching what kind of magic could have been used for it to be possible for two women to...ahem, pro-create."

"That's quite enough, Brown," Mosley snaps and right away I know he's more of the uptight one of the two. "I apologize if my college is being rude and offensive."

"No worries, dude," I chuckle and lead the way to the cafeteria. Using the key Xander had given me before, under the warning of using it only in an emergency of sorts, I unlock the door to the kitchen and hold it open for the two Watcher's. "Everything Giles needs will be over there," I say pointing to the fridge and stove area. "I'm gonna check the pantry for some pickles."

"I don't understand pickles and peanut butter," Brown smirks. "I understand pizza, who in this world does not crave pizza, pregnant or not? But pickles _and_ peanut butter?"

"Don't even try to understand it," I laugh and check the pantry shelves, finding peanut butter and pickles, but not the crunchy dill ones she loves. "I'm gonna have to make a quick run back to the house or hold out hope that Buffy can go without her pickles and peanut butter and settle on pizza and-" I reach for a bag of Cheetos and smirk. "Bingo."

Mosley is busying himself with getting the tea made, the kettle already on the stove. I help Brown gather up a plate of cookies and grab the box of donuts off the counter. Xander and his donut habit. Has a box delivered from a shop about twenty minutes away every damn morning. I leave them to it and check the fridge, knowing there's always leftovers from the night before and they did have pizza last night, that much I know. I find a container full of square pieces of pizza and I grab the whole thing.

What, Buffy isn't a pig or nothing. Just so happens I'm a little hungry too.

I head back to the office after making sure the two Watcher's are gonna be able to find their way back alone. Buffy isn't very happy about the no pickles and peanut butter, but her disappointment is gone instantly when I hand her the unopened bag of Cheetos.

"You don't have to stay," Buffy says quietly to me as I open the container and grab a cold slice of pizza. "You can go and see Kennedy. Leah is going to be coming home from school soon as well."

"Ya sure, B?"

"I'm sure."

I nod and lean in for a quick kiss before I leave the office, eating the cold slice of pizza as I head for the front doors. I head for Willow and Kennedy's place and let myself in the side door. I can hear crappy trance music playing in the living room and I head straight in there knowing I'll find Kennedy in there, probably taking advantage of an empty house and dancing like a fool.

"Nice moves, Ken," I laugh as I shut the stereo off and she stops dancing on top of the coffee table. "Looking for a career change?"

"Uh-" Kennedy groans as she jumps off the couch and playfully slugs me in the shoulder. "Are you implying that I'm practicing to be a stripper, Faith?"

"Why not? Hear the money is good if you don't work in some dive club where the owner is a crook."

"And this is something you know from experience, it sounds like."

"Hell no," I chuckle, knowing she's just teasing me right back. "Saved some girl from this club run by vamps. Forced her to dance every night and all her tips went to them. Pretty much worked for free in exchange for keeping her life."

"Another one of those stories you haven't told us, have you?"

"Got plenty of them, but I figure, why tell them all all at once? Leave some good ones for a rainy day or something," I smirk and she rolls her eyes. She leads the way into the kitchen and grabs a few beers out of the fridge, tossing me one can before opening hers. "So, this engagement party deal? It's not like a bachelor party, is it?"

"Oh god no," Kennedy laughs and we head out back and sit on the deck, the warm sun barely making its way through the canopy of trees that surround the back of the house. "It's more of a celebration of you two getting engaged. Standard party. Lots of booze, but not in Buffy's case so we might have to scratch that-"

"Fuck that."

"Okay, booze is still on the list, but _you're_ paying for it," she laughs and I flip her the finger, opening my beer as I do. "It's just a great big party celebrating two people in love taking the next step. Kind of like a wedding reception, but not."

"Never been to a wedding before so I have no idea what it's like."

"Are you for real, Faith?"

"Not even joking about that."

"Oh, and there's probably going to be gifts for both of you, nothing big or whatever, little things. Probably some sexy things for one or both of you to wear-"

"Do not let Red magic anything up this time."

"Don't worry, she hasn't even done that for us since that happened. And whatever you do, don't ever bring that up again!"

I laugh and shake my head. Kennedy is sure something else and sure, we rarely spend time just the two of us, but she's all right. Add a few beers in the mix and it loosens her up and she's actually pretty chill. Some of the time.

"I was thinking we could throw the party next weekend," Kennedy says and it's the first time I notice she's brought out a pad of paper and a pen with her. She's scribbling a few things down and looks over at me. "You want to keep it small or have all the girls in the school come too?"

"Small seems, I dunno, better? Buffy might like that versus having the whole school be there. Family and friends only."

"And Andrew."

"And Andrew," I laugh. "But next weekend? Bit too soon, isn't it?"

"Do you think it is?" Kennedy asks and I nod. "Well, maybe it is, but-"

"It's not like we're rushing to get married here, Ken. Buffy wants to wait until after the baby is born, maybe even like a year after the baby is born, whatever she ends up deciding on."

"How about we do the party in a month? Does that work?"

"Sure."

"Great," Kennedy laughs and rips the paper off the pad and crumples it into a ball. "That means we don't have to start planning right this second and we can just have a few beers and relax."

Sometimes I get the feeling Kennedy needs a bit more excitement in her life. Can't blame her for that though. If it weren't for Buffy and Leah keeping me grounded for the first time in my whole fucking life, this place would make me feel like all the fun is being sucked outta my very soul. Okay, no, that's harsh, but still, I get why Kennedy is so excited about throwing us an engagement party and why she wants to do it next weekend.

I stay there for a couple of beers, listening to Kennedy talk about random shit, mostly her complaining about some of the girls in her classes that have shitty attitudes. I don't have no complaints against any of the girls in the school. Sure, they're not all obedient little angels. Maybe their attitudes don't bother me so much since I see a bit of myself in some of them-a bit of my teenage self, more like it.

I keep an eye on the time and head back to the house with about five minutes to spare before Leah is dropped off from school. We got a new arrangement now and since there's no threat anymore, Leah takes the bus like a normal kid. The only difference is, at least one of the young slayers will pick her up from the front gates when she's dropped off. For the most part, there is a handful of girls who want to do it, saving me and Buffy the hassle of driving down that long winding driveway every morning and night.

I try to straighten up the kitchen a bit, knowing how much Buffy hates even the tiniest of messes these days. She's turned into a complete neat freak, which is pretty damn surprising since a few weeks ago she could care less. I hear the sound of the golf-cart tires on the gravel driveway and then the sound of Leah laughing as she runs up to the house. I quickly wipe down the counter and drape the damp cloth over the edge of the sink as Leah nearly leaps into my arms.

"Hey, LJ," I smile as I ruffle her already messy hair. "You have fun in school today?"

"Yep!"

"Cool," I smile again and let her down on her feet. "Who picked ya up today?"

"Amelia."

"Wanna go play outside until dinner?"

"Mommy doesn't like it when I get dirty before dinner, Faithy."

"But you're a kid," I chuckle as I take her backpack off and then scoop her up and over my shoulder. "There's like this unwritten rule that kids are allowed and should be covered in dirt by a certain point of the day. Especially before dinner."

"Faithy!" Leah giggles as I head out to the backyard where Xander is just finishing putting together this wicked play structure for Leah. "Xander! Faithy is gonna make me get all dirty!"

"Good!" Xander laughs and places the tools he has out in his toolbox. "Got it all finished up for you, Leah, just like I promised you I would. How do you like it?"

"Pretty," she coos as I place her down on the grass.

"And I'm pretty sure there's a rule about kids and dirt," Xander laughs and Leah's eyes grow wide as the two of us slowly move towards her as she backs away from us.

"Faithy told me the rule," she says quietly and she has this glint in her eyes that tells me she's up to something. For a five year old, she's pretty smart.

With a shriek, Leah takes off running knowing that we'll both chase after her. It rained at some point last night and there are still a few muddy puddles around the yard. Leah manages to dodge each one and when I hear a splash behind me, I stop and look back at Xander. He's laying face first in a puddle, his face in the puddle.

"Oh my god," I burst out laughing. Leah stops running to look what I'm laughing at and she starts laughing too. "Yo, Xander, got two left feet today?" I ask him as I walk over to him and reach out to help him to his feet.

Bad idea.

Xander catches me off-guard and next thing I know I'm face first in the puddle of mud and Leah is in a fit of laughter. I stand up slowly, trying to keep the smile off my face. I wipe most of the mud around my eyes and I stare over at Leah, grinning now as she stops laughing.

"Think it's funny, do ya?" I chuckle and I start running after her. I reach down and scoop her up. "Ya think it's gonna be funny if you end up in the mud puddle this time, LJ?"

"Faithy!" Leah shrieks and she's giggling so hard I'm almost afraid she's gonna pee her pants.

I march right over to the puddle and hold her by her legs upside down. She's squirming and trying to get away as I slowly lower her down.

"Faith!" Buffy yells out from the back door. "What are you doing?"

"Faithy's gonna make me get all dirty!"

"Faith," Buffy says with a stern voice. "Put her down."

I shrug and move away from the puddle before I put her down. "Wasn't really gonna put ya in there, LJ."

"I know," she smiles and bounces over to where Buffy's standing. "Mommy, Faithy and Xander fell in the puddle!"

"I see that," Buffy chuckles and she kneels down to hug her tight. "Go run inside and wash up for dinner, Leah. We'll be right inside."

I look over at Xander as he grabs his toolbox. He waves goodbye and heads towards his and Dawn's place without a word. Buffy walks over to me slowly, smirking as she looks at the mud still on my face and the front of my shirt.

"You know I don't like her playing outside and getting dirty before dinner, Faith. It's one of the few rules I expect her to follow. You too."

"Rules are meant to be broken, baby," I smirk. "Did ya really think I was gonna just put her in that puddle, B?"

"I don't know, were you?"

"Come on, you know I wouldn't have."

Buffy laughs and turns to walk towards the house but I stop her and pull her into me before she can back away. I lean in to kiss her but she's pushing at my shoulders, trying to get me to stop. I laugh and keep trying. I love riling her up like this.

"Faith, what are you doing!"

"Can't I kiss my beautiful girlfriend?"

"You're filthy!"

"So?" I laugh and manage to give her a light kiss before she's pushing at my shoulders again. "Come on, B. It's just a little mud. Ain't gonna kill ya. Been covered in it plenty of times in the past."

"Faith, stop it! You're ruining my outfit!"

Oh yeah, this is going to be so much fun.

"Faith..." Buffy groans as I start pulling her backwards towards the puddle. "What are you doing?"

"You won't kiss me 'cause I'm filthy so I'm gonna even up the odds so you will."

Her eyes are wide open and yet she's almost powerless to stop me. Starting to think she's not giving it her all in trying to fight me to get away. I manage to get her down on the ground, just narrowly missing the puddle. She's laughing 'cause I missed. But I didn't. Not really.

"Oh yeah? You think it's funny, B?" I grin as I reach over and grab a handful of mud. I let a few drops fall onto her forehead and she glares at me, a fair warning to anyone else, a dare to me. I drop the entire handful of mud on her face and I'm up and running as fast as I can away from her.

For a pregnant chick, Buffy is still really fast on her feet. When I feel a handful of mud hit me in the back of the head, I know this is war. I'm about to run towards a different puddle I just spotted, when I come to a dead stop when I see Giles and the two Watcher's standing at the back door with Leah, Willow and Dawn.

"Uh, hey," I say cooly as I give them a little wave. Buffy hasn't spotted them yet and I turn to look over at her and she's got another handful of mud. I duck when she throws it and watch it sail through the air and hit Giles square in the face.

"Oh shi-crap," Buffy gasps as she stands next to me. "I swear I didn't see you there, Giles!"

"Good one, B."

"That was meant for you."

"I know," I chuckle and I drape my arm over her shoulders as we head to the back door.

"Giles, I am so sorry-" Buffy starts but Giles holds up a hand as he takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his face clean.

"No need to apologize," Giles says after a brief lapse of silence. "That was clearly a very interesting, ahem, scene we happened to witness."

"Mommy, your broke your own rule!" Leah pouts. "That's no fair. I always get in trouble."

"I know, baby, it's okay," Buffy says gently. "Um, we're just going to go get cleaned up and changed and we'll be right down. Dawn, can you pay the delivery guy when he comes? There should be more than enough cash in my wallet."

Dawn nods and Buffy grabs on to my hand and pulls me into the house. I don't say a word until we're in the bedroom and I lock the door behind me, watching Buffy as she strips out of her clothes on her way to the bathroom. I follow suit and join her in the shower.

"You're an idiot," Buffy mutters. I shrug and wrap my arms around her from behind.

"But you love me anyway."

"That is true," she laughs and she turns around in my arms and kisses me softly.

"What's up with the entourage?"

"I kind of got roped into inviting them here for dinner. Andrew and Kennedy should be here shortly. I ordered Chinese from that place you like."

I smile and lean in for a deep, passionate kiss. Buffy moans into my mouth and pushes me up against the wall. I smirk a little and she pulls back, breathing heavily, her eyes darkening with lust. She knows and I know we don't have the time or privacy right now to have a quick fuck in the shower, but I can see how much she wants to right now. Who am I to deny my woman what she so desperately wants?

I slip a hand between her legs and her eyes close. She moans and spreads her legs a little more to give me the access I need. She roughly pulls me in for another kiss and she moans louder as I slip two fingers inside her slowly. She's so hot inside, so wet and fuck is it getting me so worked up. She tries to pull back when the doorbell rings, but gives in, crying out in pleasure as I start to fuck her harder and deeper.

"Oh, Faith," she moans as I break away from her lips. I trail my lips down her neck, biting gently over her pulse point before moving back up to her lips again.

I slide down the wall a little, struggling to stay standing. Buffy's hands are roaming over my body, touching everywhere she can, teasing me by not touching me where I so desperately need her to right now. I kiss her hard when she slips her fingers through my folds, teasing over my clit in the way that drives me completely insane.

"B," I sigh out softly against her lips.

I slow down and bury my fingers as deep as I can inside her. The water is starting to get cold, but neither of us care about that right now. Moving my fingers in a circular motion, I keep my eyes locked with hers, watching as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her. She's still teasing my clit, rubbing lazy and soft circles, and every once in a while her touch is so soft, I can barely feel her fingers at all.

I feel her tighten around my fingers and she grips on to me with one hand, the other still between my legs. She roughly thrusts two fingers inside of me and I bite my lip to keep from crying out in pleasure as I cum hard and fast and pretty fucking unexpectedly.

Damn.

I hold on to Buffy with one arm, kissing her deep and slowly as her body begins to shake and shudder, her orgasm building ever so slowly. It's gonna hit her nice and hard, I can just feel it, but I wanna draw it out. She fucking loves it when I do.

A sudden knock on the bedroom door brings me back to reality. We're not alone in the house and we shouldn't have been up here this long cleaning up after that mud fight we had outside. I'm about to respond to whoever is knocking on the door, but Buffy places a finger over my lips and shakes her head no.

"Make me cum, baby," she whispers before pulling me in for another kiss.

Fuck, she's so sexy. Her voice when she said those words, god damn. There are no words to describe just how incredibly fucking sexy she is when she gets like this. It's one of the reasons-one of many-that keep me falling in love with her more and more every single day.

The knocking continues, but I'm locked into this haze now with Buffy that all I can do is focus on her right now. She's close. She's been on the brink for a little while now and I gotta wonder if she's holding herself back on purpose and not just 'cause I'm drawing it out for her in the way that she likes.

I spin her around and push her up against the wall. I grab her left leg and hook it around my waist, giving me a better angle to work with. With one last kiss, I move down on to my knees and dive right in, licking her pussy furiously before thrusting my tongue deep inside her. Her hands go to my head, gripping my wet hair as she rolls her hips, trying to get my tongue deeper inside. I groan loudly and I grip her hips to keep her from slipping. I keep thrusting my tongue, faster and faster until she lets out a strangled moan, her fingers letting go of my hair as her entire body relaxes.

"Mmm," I moan against her spasming cunt and I lick the cum slowly as it trickles out.

"Oh, Faith," she sighs out and I pull back and look up at her. She's smiling, her eyes are closed and her cheeks are flush. "That was so good, baby."

"Mmm, yeah," I murmur as I stand up and pull her in for a brief kiss. "Knocking stopped at least."

"Yeah...oh crap," Buffy groans and she shuts the water off, scrambling to get out of the shower. "Oh god," she mutters, grabbing her towel before tossing me mine. "Faith, we just-with everyone here and oh my god."

"Doesn't matter, B. Not like they know what we were doing in here. Could always just tell 'em we didn't hear anyone knocking while we were having a shower."

I walk up behind her before she can walk out of the bathroom and I wrap my arms around her, dropping my own towel to the floor as I do. I pull her wet hair to the side and kiss over her neck, smiling as she places her hands over mine.

"Just relax, B. Look, you take your time, do your hair and whatever. I'll get dressed and head downstairs and deal with them, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I say, kissing her cheek before I step away from her and grab my towel off the floor.

I get dressed quickly-well, not too quickly since Buffy is standing in the doorway watching me as she clutches the towel wrapped snuggly around her body. I dry my hair as much as I can, running my fingers through it quickly to detangle it. I blow Buffy a kiss before I head out the door, smiling as I shut it behind me.

Doesn't matter what happens through the day, just having some time with Buffy makes every day the best damn day I've ever had. What can I say, once a fool, always a fool in love.


	18. Chapter 18

******Author's Notes:** Getting closer to the end! One chapter left after this one. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

(_Ten Weeks Later..._)

"Faith!" Buffy yells from the bedroom. "Can you bring me some water? Please?"

I sigh heavily and try to get Leah to stop jumping around on her bed long enough to get her dressed for her trip to the beach with Dawn, Xander, Willow and Kennedy today. It's early, like before seven in the morning early and I'm already beyond exhausted, ready to crawl back into bed and just sleep.

Buffy is due in about six weeks now and the unbearable August heat has been bothering her a lot lately. She hasn't been sleeping much which means I haven't been sleeping either.

"LJ, can ya stop fooling around? Ya gotta be dressed if ya wanna go to the beach today."

"You aren't coming?"

"Someone has to stay home and take care of your mommy," I remind her and she frowns as she stops jumping on the bed. "But have fun for me and get Dawn with that little squirt gun I gave ya, okay? Just don't let them see it 'til ya get to the beach."

"Okay," Leah smiles and she lets me pull on a light t-shirt over her cute little pink bathing suit. I find her a pair of jean shorts, cut from a pair of old jeans that were far too short on her.

"Faith!" Buffy yells again just as I scoop Leah up in my arms.

"Give me a minute, B!" I yell back and I head down the stairs, tickling Leah just as a car horn honks outside. "I'll see ya later, LJ."

"Bye, Faithy."

She gives me the biggest, wettest kiss on the cheek before I set her down on her feet. I smile and wave at Xander and Dawn as Leah goes running to Xander's truck. I close the front door and lock it behind me, sighing heavily when Buffy starts ringing the most annoying bell in the world. I could kill Andrew for giving it to her last week.

Not much has happened in the past two and a half months. School ended for the year and this year none of the girls stayed behind. Definitely different than when I showed up here last summer. Quiet and relatively empty, not that I'm complaining, but it does make it hard to come up with an excuse to get the hell outta the house even for a few hours without Buffy whining and pouting and guilting me into staying with her at all times.

She's driving me completely insane-not the bad insane, just for the record. In the past two weeks, her belly really grew and she started feeling all these aches and pains when she spent too much time on her feet and moving around that she put herself on bed rest. I even overheard her trying to talk the doctor that now comes by for weekly check-ups to make this bed rest thing official. She tried to bribe the doctor to no avail. Didn't work, but that hasn't stopped her from spending majority of the day in bed.

I grab a couple of cold bottles of water, some cookies, and a few slices of pizza miraculously left-over from last nights dinner. I head upstairs to our bedroom and walk in. She has the drapes shut and the two fans on full blast. It's cooler in here than it is in the rest of the house, but she's laying on the bed wearing a pair of panties and a bra, sweating.

"Did they pick Leah up?" Buffy asks quietly. "She's been really excited about going to the beach. We never could take her before..."

"They picked her up few minutes ago," I reply with a smile and set down everything on the end table that's on my side of the bed. "How ya feeling, B?"

"Pregnant and hot as hell. Is that water cold?"

I laugh and unscrew the cap off the bottle and hand it to her. While she devours the water, I strip down to my bra and panties and crawl into bed with her. Her belly isn't huge, not as big as some of the pictures of other women in the same month as her are that Kennedy and I looked at a little while ago. She's a good size, even the doctor has told her that when she kept complaining that her stomach was way too big for her to be having a normal sized baby.

I run my hands over her stomach, her skin is soft but hot and clammy. I can feel the baby move and I smile and place my head over where the baby just kicked my hand.

"I can hear her," I whisper as I hear the faintest heartbeat almost in time to Buffy's. "I can't wait to meet her, B."

"Me neither," she smiles and strokes my hair. "Are you ready for this, Faith?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Been reading those books ya gave me, been doing some research on the internet and stuff. Plus I figure if I'm alone with the baby and her diaper needs changing, I'll just get Andrew to do it."

Buffy laughs and damn, that smile of hers, it's sweet and sexy all at the same time. I move up to kiss her and she places a hand on the back of my head, keeping me right where I am. She knows that if things start getting hot and heavy, we're both gonna end up frustrated as hell. Even though she's been horny as hell, she hasn't been up to having sex the past couple of weeks. She'll touch me, make me cum and all, but she refuses to let me touch her. Just surprised she even let's me fucking kiss her half the time. Willow told me that it's normal for a woman who is in their eighth month to be self-conscious about their bodies and not want their partner to be intimate with them. Whatever. It's frustrating as hell and it sucks.

Yeah, I'm being all pouty and whiny about it. I'm allowed to. Who says? I say. Just don't tell Buffy I'm reaching the end of my rope here...

"Mmm," Buffy sighs contently as I pull back from her lips. "I could just kiss you all day."

"And I'd let you."

"Is that pizza I smell?" Buffy says, her attention quickly taken away by the few slices I'd brought up. "I thought you said you finished it off last night?"

"I lied," I smirk and I reach over for the plate and hold it out to her. "I knew you'd be craving some this morning so I had to save a few pieces one way or another."

"You're so great. Amazing. I love you," Buffy says quickly before grabbing the biggest slice and she takes a big bite, moaning as she chews.

Just hearing her moan is making me wet. I shift on the bed and try to get comfortable, moving from laying down to sitting up against the headboard next to her. I breathe deeply, trying to get myself under control. It's getting wicked hard to control myself these days, especially after all those months we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

I look at her and I feel kind of mesmerized by her like I do almost every time I just stop and take a moment to look at this amazing woman I'm so in love with. Even when she's stuffing her face, she still manages to take my breath away.

"Do I have pizza on my face?" Buffy asks once she swallows.

"Nope."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're beautiful, Buffy. So fucking beautiful and sexy."

"Even when I'm pregnant and bloated and sweaty?"

"Even then," I smile and she rolls her eyes. "What?"

"You don't have to lie to me to try to make me feel better, Faith. I know I look bigger than a house right now and I'm pretty fat and disgusting."

"You're not fat or disgusting, you're pregnant," I say carefully, knowing I'm walking on thin ice right now with her in this mood. "You're beautiful, B, whether you feel it or think you are or not. Every day I look at you and all I see is how damn beautiful you are."

"If you're trying to get in my pants, it's not working."

"You're not wearing pants," I say, trying to stifle my laughter to no avail.

"Point," she replies, a sly smile curling over her lips. "But you're still not getting any."

"Who said I was telling ya that 'cause I wanted some?"

"You're you, Faith. You _always_ want some."

"Point," I chuckle and she swats my stomach playfully with her free hand, the other still holding the half eaten piece of pizza. "I know ya ain't feeling it lately. No big deal, B. I ain't gonna make ya feel like you gotta give in 'cause I'm horny as hell."

"You're always horny as hell."

I wiggle my eyebrows and she laughs, shaking her head a little as I slip my hand in hers. I intertwine our fingers and I gently stroke her thumb with mine.

"I hate this," Buffy sighs and she puts the half-eaten piece of pizza down on the plate that's balancing on her pregnant belly. "I hate feeling like this. I hate not feeling sexy. You do get why I don't want to have sex, right?"

"I get it. Just don't understand it."

"You're not pregnant, so of course you wouldn't understand."

"I know, that's why I said I don't understand, B," I say gently. She huffs and shuts her eyes tight and I know she's fighting off a wave of emotions right now. "There anything I can do to make you feel better, B? Anything? Just name it and it's done."

"Can you make me not pregnant anymore?"

"That I can't do," I chuckle quietly and she groans loudly. "There something else I can do for ya? There's gotta be something."

"I want to get my hair done. But that means I have to shower and put on actual clothes and waddle to the car, sit uncomfortably for an hour in the car and a few more hours in the chair at the salon," she replies and she growls a little. Damn, that little growl of hers is wicked sexy, even at a moment like this.

"Maybe I could find someone willing to drive out here to do your hair for ya?"

"Do you think you can?"

"Wouldn't hurt to look in to it and try, would it? Anything for you, B."

"Mmm," Buffy sighs, smiling. She takes the plate off her stomach and I move my other hand and place it just above her belly button. "I still can't think of a name, Faith."

"Maybe once she's out and in this world, it'll just come to you."

"You haven't even suggested any names yet. It's not just my baby, Faith."

"Wouldn't even know where to start, you know? Don't wanna name her Melanie when she looks like a Megan."

Buffy makes a face at both names and I lean in to kiss her furrowed brow away. "Leah was kind of easy, well not easy, but Chris and I talked about it months before she was born. Faith?" Buffy turns to look at me, her face all seriousness. "What was your mom's name?"

"Doesn't matter. She was a shitty mom who doesn't deserve to have an innocent baby named after her."

"What about your grandmother?"

"Never knew either. B, don't take this the wrong way, but I'll never name any of my kids after anyone in my fucked up family. The only name I want the baby to have is my last name tacked on the end of yours."

"Summers-Lehane?"

"Sounds good, yeah?"

Buffy smiles and closes her eyes. I move to lay my head on her stomach again and I make sure I'm facing her. She likes it when I lay like this. She's told me about a hundred times already.

"So, munchkin, what do you think we should name ya?" I ask her stomach, idly tracing my fingers over the top swell, my fingers just brushing under the edge of Buffy's pink bra. "Ya got a sister, her name is Leah, but I call her LJ, so whatever we name ya, we better be able to shorten it up like that."

Buffy laughs and I can just faintly feel the baby moving inside of her a little. It's fucking surreal sometimes and I can't even imagine what it feels like for Buffy to feel the baby inside of her. I kiss over her stomach lightly and she moans the instant my lips make contact with her bare skin. I let go of her hand I'm still holding and I kiss her stomach again, letting my lips linger as I move my hands around to her sides.

I hold my breath as I move a hand up to her left breast and cup it. Her nipple is hard as rock and I want nothing more than to rip her bra off, wrap my lips around it until she's begging for more. I move up slowly when she doesn't stop me and I roll her nipple between my fingers, the thin fabric the only barrier I want gone right now. I move my hand away, tracing the edge of the bra and up the strap.

Buffy is staring intensely into my eyes as I move the strap down her shoulder, exposing her left breast. She's still very sensitive, mostly 'cause of her hormones and what not, so I tenderly trace my fingers over the curve of her breast and around her nipple slowly. I dip my head down and kiss over her soft, warm skin and wrap my lips around her nipple.

"Faith," Buffy moans as she runs her hands up my arms as I flick her hard nipple with the tip of my tongue. "Oh god, that feels good."

I don't say anything as I reach for the clasp that's on the front instead of the back and unclasp her bra. I push the material aside, exposing her to my waiting eyes. Sure, I've seen her naked almost every day these past few weeks, but she would always tell me not to look at her, and never let me touch her like this.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper, leaning up to kiss her lips softly. "So fucking beautiful, inside and out, B."

"I feel like a cow."

"From my point of view? Definitely don't look like any cow I've ever seen."

I expect her to push me away and get all overly upset about me saying that to her. But she doesn't, she just rolls her eyes and smiles sweetly at me.

"Do you really think I am beautiful, Faith?"

"Always."

"How can you be so sweet and amazing all the time?"

"It's 'cause I have you and I'm yours."

Oh yeah, that definitely turned Buffy all to mush. I didn't just say it just 'cause I'm wicked turned on right now. Said it 'cause I meant every word of it and I'm thinking she knows that with the way she's kissing me right now, all soft and slow and deep.

With her belly in the way, it really makes it hard as hell to get as close to her as I can. I miss feeling her body flush against mine. I work with what I can, laying at her side with her turned slightly towards me as we continue to kiss. I let my hands wander, slowly and tentatively at first, not sure how far Buffy is gonna let me take it right now. I try not to touch her stomach as I move my hand down her side and trace over the edge of her panties.

"Faith..."

God damn it. She's gonna stop me. Again.

"Yeah, B?"

Buffy inhales deeply and I just stare at her, practically holding my breath as I wait for her to speak. She doesn't say a word and she licks over her lips, grabbing my hand that's on her hip and moves it between her legs. I raise an eyebrow and she moans quietly as I rub her over her panties. She keeps her hand over mine and pushes down, creating more friction. She moans again, rolling her hips up in time to my slow strokes.

"How about we get rid of these?" I whisper softly, stilling my hand. She grips my wrist and I try not to wince at how tight she's holding it. "Only if you want to, B."

"I want to. I do. It's just that I-I'm not-I don't know how safe it is."

"Safe, B?"

"The doctor said that I really shouldn't be having sex before the baby is born."

"Pretty sure that rule only applies to the straight couples," I chuckle softly and she groans, rolling her hips to try to get me to continue rubbing her over her panties. "I won't fuck you with my fingers or anything if you're worried about hurting the baby or whatever."

Buffy doesn't say anything and the look in her eyes is wicked intense. She lets go of my wrist and I look down as she begins to pull her panties down. I ain't gonna let her try to do it herself and I move down lower, peeling her hands away and I remove her panties slowly. I may be itching to get some, to touch her and taste her, but I ain't gonna look like I'm wicked desperate here or anything. That would be bad and she'll probably literally kick me off the bed and tell me to fuck off.

It's happened before.

I drop her panties to the floor and smile at her as I stare at her naked flesh. She's beautiful, pregnant or not and it's about time I showed her that, let her feel that. I stand on the floor by the foot of the bed and slip out of my bra and panties, my eyes never leaving hers as she stares almost hungrily at me. I kneel on the bed and smooth my hands up her legs, spreading them for me as I crawl towards her.

I stop for a moment, watching as Buffy grabs all the pillows and props herself up. Looks like she wants to watch even with her pregnant belly in the way making it near impossible for her to. I grin and blow her a kiss before I dip my head down and lightly kiss the inside of each knee. I go back and forth, moving upwards slowly, letting my lips linger on her skin for a few seconds at a time. I know she loves it when I'm like this with her and hell, if it makes her happy, then I'm gonna do just that.

Judging from the breathy moans and sighs coming from her, she's not gonna back down this time and push me away. My heart is racing and every moan that escapes past her lips makes my clit twitch. When I reach her pussy, I trace my fingers over her nearly hairless lips. She's soaked already and I've barely even touched her. That's my girl.

I dip my head in and give her a nice long lick with the flat of my tongue. She tastes sweeter than normal, not sure why, but I ain't gonna complain, just enjoy it. I dip my tongue inside her whole and she almost clamps her thighs tight around my head. I sigh and move up to her clit, circling the hardening numb with the tip of my tongue. I feel her relax a little bit and I continue my ministrations on her clit, knowing from the way she reacted to me slipping my tongue inside her isn't something she's comfortable with or something that she needs right now.

"Faith, don't stop," Buffy sighs out and I don't stop. Wasn't even planning on it.

I moan, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure through her body that I swear I can feel as if it was in my own body. Damn, that was freaky as hell and I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on beyond belief.

I suck on her clit before continuing to flick my tongue around it. Alternating back and forth is something I know is gonna get her off quick and she's gonna cum hard. She always does. My hands are holding onto her thighs, pressing them to the bed to keep her from squeezing them against my head. She starts shaking when I suck on her clit again and fuck, I can feel my own pussy clenching, aching for some attention, for some release.

"Just let it go, babe," I whisper quickly before placing my whole mouth over her clit and sucking it in hard.

"Oh fuck!" Buffy cries out and even with me holding her down against the bed, her hips buckle up, nearly throwing me off of her. "Oh god, Faith!"

Damn, she's loud today. I fucking love it when she screams my name like that.

I move my tongue down to her hole, gasping for breath as I take a second to just breathe. I look at her drenched and swollen cunt, watching as her cum trickles out of her hole. I lick it right up, moaning at the sweet yet salty, musky taste of it. Careful not to slip my tongue inside of her, I suck up her cum, making slow work of it and just trying to enjoy every last second, every last drop. It's been too fucking long since I've tasted her. Hell, I'd spend all damn day right here between her legs, making her cum until she's got nothing more to give.

That'll have to wait 'til after the baby is born and she better know that soon as she's all recovered from having the baby, I'm gonna make sure we get a whole day and night, maybe even two days just her and me, all alone and naked in our bed.

"Faith," Buffy whispers as I crawl up to lay next to her. "Mmm, baby, that was so good."

"Oh yeah," I grin and I lean in to kiss her. She sucks on my tongue and pulls back, sighing contently as she closes her eyes.

I lay my head on the pillow next to her and she turns a little to snuggle against my side. As her breathing slows back to normal, I stroke her hair gently, pushing aside a few strands stuck to her sweaty forehead. Before I know it, she's snoring ever so softly. Fast asleep. Damn.

My whole body is worked up and aching for that release only Buffy can give me. Not that I can't get myself off, it just ain't the same. Been doing it for weeks when Buffy won't and if I wasn't a slayer, I'd have a serious case of carpel tunnel. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm the fire that's lit deep inside me. For the most part I can control it, control the urges, the need for release, the whole nine yards.

Guess this is what being pussy-whipped means.

I close my eyes as I gently trace my fingers over Buffy's stomach. I feel the baby move a little inside of her and she gives a little kick I'm surprised doesn't wake Buffy up from her sudden slumber. Don't blame her for falling asleep though. She hasn't been getting much lately and I ain't about to wake her up just 'cause I want her to get me off too.

I'm just hoping that once she wakes up, she's gonna still be in the mood. With her, you never know these days. I drift off to sleep with her, my hand placed on her stomach just above her belly button, my head so close to hers that I can smell the shampoo she used when she had her shower in the middle of the night last night.

* * *

Thunder crashes, shaking the whole house and waking me up from the most incredible sleep I've had in weeks. Buffy is still laying next to me and she's awake now and gently stroking over the top of my hand that's still resting on her stomach.

"Hey," Buffy smiles and she leans in to kiss me ever so sweetly. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Oh yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I just woke up a few minutes ago. It's been storming out there for a little while now. Surprised you didn't wake up before I did."

"Yeah, me too."

I can't help but think about Leah and how upset she's gonna be that her day at the beach got cut short 'cause of a random afternoon thunderstorm. Buffy doesn't seem to be thinking about that, not as she turns on her side and traces her fingertips over the tops of my breasts ever so slowly.

I lay back and stretch out, trying to shake off the sleepiness as my whole body starts buzzing. I look down at Buffy's hand as she cups my right breast and I bite back a moan. All it takes is one touch from her and my body is revving with raging pleasure. I look over her and I can't take my eyes off of hers as her lustful stare burns right through me.

I lean in to kiss her and it's intensely hot from the second my lips touch hers. I can't seem to control myself. I need her to touch me, to fuck me. I place my hand over hers and hurriedly move it down my body and between my legs, showing her just where I need her to touch me right now.

Every touch is electrifying. Buffy knows exactly what I want and need, just how to touch me that gets me going every single time. She's the only one I've ever let myself go with, the only one I've ever trusted to touch me the way that she does.

"You're so wet," Buffy murmurs against my lips. I groan as she slips two fingers easily inside of me. "I'm sorry for falling asleep earlier."

"It's okay, babe," I sigh out, arching my back as her fingers curl and hit me in that right spot. "Just-fuck, keep doing what ya doing."

"You've been so patient. So caring. So understanding," she whispers, her lips barely touching mine. "Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

"Just being you."

Buffy smiles and thrusts her fingers hard and deep inside of me. I let out a sharp gasp and a moan, biting my lower lip as she adds a third finger. Her lips are on mine in an instant and it's hard, rough, and wicked hot. It makes my head spin when she kisses me like this, especially when she's got three fingers buried inside of me with her palm circling over my throbbing clit.

Buffy bites down on my lower lip and I feel that addictive pleasurable surge ripple through my entire body. She pulls back from my lips and slowly removes her fingers. She brings them up to her lips and licks each one, staring straight into my eyes as she does. My pussy is throbbing and my body is just teetering on the edge.

She doesn't have to tell me what she wants me to do. I just know from that look in her eyes. I move swiftly to straddle her head and I grip on to the headboard as her hands grab my thighs and pull me down. I close my eyes and throw my head back at the first touch of her hot, wet tongue.

She's relentless, fucking me with her tongue almost desperately, like she can't get enough. I grip the headboard so tight I hear the wood crack. Thunder drowns out my moans and hears and I strain to keep myself from moving my hips too much. I don't hold back, not for a second. I've been so worked up that my orgasm hits me hard like a freight train driven by a maniac.

And she doesn't let up. I shudder as I struggle to keep my balance, focusing solely on the feel of her mouth on my cunt, sucking me, licking me, fucking me with that agile tongue of hers. Every time she moans, it sends shockwaves of pleasure through my entire body. I grip the headboard harder, feeling the wood splinter in my hands as I cum, hard and fast for a second time.

"Fuck," I groan as I move to lay next to her. I smile at her, my body still shaking a little as my orgasm continues to flood through me. "Fuck, B, you're something else."

"Mmm," she smiles coyly and I reach over to wipe at the corner of her mouth with my thumb. She groans softly and frowns, her happy mood suddenly wiped away with whatever she's thinking right now. And with her, it could be anything.

"What's up, B?"

"I can't wait to be with you properly."

"What do ya mean? Properly?" Colour me confused. Then it hits me. She's talking about her being pregnant and having her very pregnant belly in the way. "B, I can't wait either, but ya can't let that get ya down. We're still together in all the other important ways, you know?"

"I know. I just-I miss how it was before."

"Ya mean how we'd spend every chance we got alone fucking?"

"Faith, don't be so crude."

I chuckle and lean in to kiss her. It's soft and sweet and it's just what she needs right now.

When I pull back, she's smiling again and I lay my head on the pillow next to hers. I'm smiling too, probably looking like the fool in love that I am too and I don't even care. I rub her stomach, smiling wider when I feel the baby move.

I really can't wait for her to have the baby, to see what we created together with magic. I can't wait to see how beautiful and adorable the baby is, to hold her in my arms. I close my eyes, but the tears fall anyway and before I know it, Buffy is silently crying too. I don't have to ask her what she's thinking. I kind of just know, it's like a feeling deep in my gut that she's thinking the same thing I am.

Who would've thought this would be my life and that I'm gonna be a parent in about a month, give or take. I definitely didn't think life would be like this a year ago when I showed up here with no where else to go.

I wouldn't change a single thing about my life now, not when it's as close to being absolutely perfect as it'll ever get.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: Well, here we are at the end of this one. I had a lot of fun writing it and it brought me out of a month long writers block back in March, which was exactly what I had needed. I hope that all of you guys have enjoyed reading this even if you've never left a review. I appreciate you reading my stories (not just this one but all of them) and I always love reading your reviews. If it weren't for a great group of readers and reviewers in this fandom, I wouldn't continue to post my stories so thanks for that, guys :D**

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

(_Six Weeks Later..._)

Buffy's been sleeping for the last two hours and I'm standing outside the nursery, looking through the glass down at our daughter. _Our_ daughter. She doesn't have a name yet, but she will before we leave the hospital. I can't believe it. I'm still in a bit of shock. She's really here.

Buffy went into labour in the middle of the night. She woke me up and she was freaking out, thinking she was gonna have the baby in our bed. I managed to keep my cool for both our sakes, got her dressed and in the car, got Leah over to Dawn and Xander's place before I drove like a freaking maniac to the nearest hospital.

Seventeen hours later, Buffy finally had the baby. It was rough all day, watching how much pain she was in, even after the doctor's gave her an epidural. I didn't leave her side, not once and if I wasn't a slayer, she probably would've broken my hand a few times with how hard she squeezed it during her contractions.

"She's beautiful," Xander says as he stands at my side. "She looks like you."

"Yeah?" I smile at that. I can't take my eyes off of her. "You think so?"

"I do. She looks a little like Buffy too, but she has your hair, your nose and your dimples."

"Yeah," I smile again and turn to look at him. "Did Willow and Kennedy take LJ home?"

"They just left," he replies with a nod. "Dawn and I are gonna head out soon too. Just wanted to come let you know Buffy is awake and asking for you."

"It's be one helluva crazy day, huh?"

"Been an even crazier year," Xander chuckles. "Bet you didn't see this coming."

"Not in a million years."

Xander puts his arm around my shoulders and gives me a little squeeze. "I'm happy you're here, Faith. I haven't seen Buffy this happy in a long time. She deserves to be happy."

"She does and I'm gonna make sure she stays happy, no matter what it takes."

"Who would've thought," Xander muses and I roll my eyes, just knowing what he's gonna say next. "You're something else, Faith. You're everything I thought you weren't. I don't think she's ever loved anyone quite the way she loves you."

"Ya getting all sappy on me, Xan?" I laugh and playfully punch him in the stomach. "But thanks, man. I never thought things would turn out this way when I first showed up here, you know? Wouldn't change anything for the world. Buffy is my world, so is LJ and the baby. You guys are too."

"Xander?" Dawn calls out from down the hallway. "We're going now! And Faith? Buffy is asking for you!"

"I'll be right there," I call out and I laugh at Xander as he clutches at his stomach. "Oh come on, man, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Hard enough," he squeaks out.

I laugh and head down the hallway to Buffy's room. After saying goodbye to Dawn and Xander, I slip into the room. It's dimly lit, the light over the bed is on the lowest setting and all the other lights are off. I pull up a chair next to the bed and Buffy reaches out for me. I take her hand in mine and lean in for a soft, sweet kiss.

"How ya feeling, B?"

"Sore and tired," she replies with a half smile. "How is she?"

"Sleeping in the nursery."

"Oh. The uh, the nurse said she'll be bringing the baby in here soon for her first feeding."

"You know we can't keep calling her 'the baby', B. She needs a name sooner or later."

"I know," Buffy says with a slight frown. I lean in to kiss her again and she smiles. "I was thinking of names and I kind of like Mackenzie."

"Kenzie," I try the name on my lips. "I like it. She looks like a Mackenzie. How did ya come up with that name?"

"I don't know, it just came to me."

"I like it, B."

"Me too."

"What about a middle name?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Does she really need one? I mean you don't even have one."

"I do actually."

"You do?"

I chuckle and nod my head. "It's Marie. Lame, I know."

"It's not lame," Buffy says softly. "It's cute. Faith Marie Lehane."

I roll my eyes and laugh as she says it again, silently this time. She's such a dork. We don't talk much for a little while, sharing the odd kiss here and there. I can't stop smiling either. I don't remember ever being so happy and feeling it in every part of my heart and soul. When the nurse brings the baby in the room a little while later, I let go of Buffy's hand and watch as the nurse places the baby in Buffy's arms.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" The nurse asks softly, smiling as she looks over at me and then back at Buffy.

"Mackenzie," Buffy replies and the baby coos in her arms. "You like that, baby girl?"

"It's a wonderful name," the nurse smiles and she moves to help Buffy with her gown.

I can't take my eyes off Kenzie, the nurses voice fading as she instructs Buffy on how to breastfeed. Kenzie's eyes are closed and her tiny little hand is reaching out. I reach out for her and she wraps her tiny little fingers around my index finger and grips tight. I smile at her and she opens her eyes and it looks like she's staring right at me. I pry her fingers off mine and settle back in the chair, watching as Buffy moves Kenzie to her right breast.

"If you need me, I'll be just down the hall," the nurse says with a smile before she leaves us alone in the room, shutting the door behind her.

"She's strong," Buffy whispers as she stares down at her. "And hungry too."

"She's amazing, B."

"I can't wait to take her home."

"Me neither. Can't believe we're really a family now."

"We were already a family, Faith."

"I know, B, but having Kenzie here, kinda makes it official now, you know?"

Buffy nods and looks back down at her, smiling affectionately and her eyes are full of love for the baby in her arms. After she's finished feeding her, she hands the baby to me carefully. I cradle her in my arms, watching as she quickly falls asleep.

"She looks like you," Buffy whispers. "She's almost a splitting image of you."

"Then we're in trouble when she gets older."

"Oh yeah. We really are."

I gently trace my fingers over Kenzie's face, feeling how soft and warm her skin is. I lightly trace over the soft hair that just barely covers her head. It's dark, almost black, but not quite and it has the slightest bit of a curl in the spots where it's a little bit longer.

"Welcome to the world, Kenzie," I whisper to her. "It might be a pretty messed up world, but we're here to protect ya, make sure ya grow up nice and strong and know how to fight the things that go bump in the night. You got two mom's who are gonna love you forever and a big sister waiting at home for you that already loves you more than anything else in the world."

"And don't forget a Grandpa Giles," Giles says as he walks into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed pink bear. "Hello, Buffy. Faith."

"Giles!" Buffy smiles as he walks over to her and she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight. "You didn't have to come!"

"Are you daft? Of course I had to come. As soon as Willow contacted me, I got on the next available flight out. How are you feeling?"

"Very sore and tired, but wonderful."

Giles smiles and he comes around to where I'm sitting. He stares at Kenzie and his eyes fill up with tears in an instant. "She's beautiful," he whispers. "What is her name?"

"Mackenzie," I reply.

"Faith is already calling her Kenzie," Buffy chuckles. "Probably trying to figure out how she can shorten her name up even more."

"May I?" Giles asks and I nod, handing her to him and I get up from the chair so he can sit down. "She looks just like you, Faith."

I smile and sit on the bed beside Buffy. I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she leans into me. We just sit here for a little while, watching as Giles holds Kenzie, not once taking his eyes off of her. It feels like time is kinda standing still and I almost don't want this moment to end. It does though when the nurse comes back in to take Kenzie back to the nursery so she can sleep for a few hours before her next feeding.

Giles and I head down to the cafeteria so Buffy can get a couple hours of sleep as well. The kitchen is closed, but there's a couple of vending machines and a coffee machine. I get myself a cup of coffee, keeping it black while Giles decides on what chocolate bar he wants to get out of the machine. I sit at one of the tables by the window and he joins me a few minutes later with a bag of Doritos and a package of salted peanuts.

"I've decided to return for a couple of months," Giles says and he slides the bag of Doritos over to me. "With the baby here now, I do not expect Buffy to be working for the next couple of months. I don't want that responsibility to fall on your shoulders either."

"I can handle it."

"I'd much rather you focus on your regular classes, on Buffy, on Mackenzie and Leah. Family is important, Faith. It should always come first, even before your duties as a slayer."

"It'll be nice having you around again," I say with a smile. "We all missed ya. Andrew probably missed ya the most."

"That is very likely," Giles chuckles.

We talk a little bit about how things are going for him in Scotland. Before I know it, we've been talking for almost two hours and it's wicked late. After I say goodbye to Giles, I head back up to Buffy's room.

She's sitting in the bed with Kenzie and the nurse is standing next to her, talking quietly. She has a few forms in her hands and when she sees me, she hands them to me, telling me to fill them out when I get a moment. I look down at them and they're forms for Kenzie's birth certificate, most of it already filled out other than her first name.

"You feed her yet?" I ask Buffy and she nods. "You wanna get some sleep?"

"Yeah."

I take Kenzie from her and sit down in the chair. She's fussing a little bit, but she quickly settles down once I kiss her forehead. Buffy is fast asleep in no time and I just sit here holding on to Kenzie, staring at her beautiful little face.

My life feels complete now and I've still got a long ways to go. At least I truly have something to live for-other than Buffy. I've got to live for this little girl in my arms and the one that's waiting at home.

Family. Man, I never realized how it felt to be a family until now. It's fucking unreal and amazing, that's for sure.

* * *

(_One Year Later..._)

"Faith!" Buffy yells from the kitchen. "Is Kenzie dressed yet? Everyone is starting to show up!"

"Working on it, B!" I yell back and I look down at Kenzie. She's sitting in the middle of the den wearing only a diaper. Her brown hair is a mess and she's sucking on her hand, her eyes firmly locked on the TV. "Come on, Kenz, we gotta get dressed. It's your birthday, baby girl!"

She grunts and I roll my eyes. Oh yeah, she's definitely a mini-me and she's proving that fact every day now. I turn off the TV and she pulls her hand out of her mouth and pouts, tears filling her eyes. I scoop her up and kiss over her belly, making her laugh.

This past year has been fucking insane. A lot of sleepless nights, a lot of stressful days, but it's all worth it. Every last bit is worth it. The first few months were the hardest. Kenzie turned out to be a very fussy baby shortly after we brought her home from the hospital. She woke up at all hours of the night, wanting to be fed. Buffy ended up weaning her off the breast milk within a month, too tired to take it anymore. That led to me being the one who got up most of the time in the middle of the night to feed her.

But it's the little moments that are the best things that life has to offer. From the first time Kenzie smiled, the first time she laughed, the day she learned how to crawl quickly turned into the day she learned how to stand up on her own which was followed quickly by her running, not walking. Even when her first tooth came in, it was one of those moments that made those sleepless nights worth every second.

It's hard to believe it's been a year since she came into this world. Leah is a great big sister, always helping whenever she can, always wanting to play with her. She's great with Kenzie, gentle too. Sometimes when the two of them are playing, I just sit back and watch them. Leah is already trying to teach Kenzie how to talk and she hasn't given up on trying to get Kenzie's first word to be LJ.

Things can't be better with me and Buffy. I don't know how it's possible to be more in love with her than ever before. Every day that passes, my love for her grows stronger, deeper. She's my everything. My whole world. We haven't even talked about getting married, but I'd wait forever to marry her.

There are days we're so busy with the kids, with classes, that the only time we have alone is at night when we're in bed. I don't mind though 'cause the sex, way hotter than it's ever been. How is that possible? I have no idea, but damn is it worth going all day without seeing her most days. And last night? Fucking incredible. I'm surprised we didn't wake the kids up since she got a bit too loud.

"Faith!" Buffy yells just as I carry Kenzie into her bedroom.

"We'll be right down, B!"

I hear her sigh in annoyance and the chatter of the guests as they arrive. I put Kenzie in her crib and pick up the cute little pink dress Buffy picked out for her to wear earlier. I make a face and hold it up for her to see.

"What do ya think, Kenz?" She pouts and shakes her head no. "That's what I thought," I laugh and I head for the closet and search through what seems like hundreds of different outfits until I find a pair of jeans and a dark pink t-shirt. "Much better?" I ask her as I hold the clothes out and she squeals happily. "I think so too, Kenz."

I get her dressed quickly and brush out her messy hair. She starts to get squirmy when I try to put her shoes on and I give up, figuring there's no point since she'll just pull them off the first chance she gets, just like she does every time.

I head downstairs carrying Kenzie on my hip. She squeals happily when she sees Dawn once I walk into the kitchen and I hand her off before she tries to squirm out of my arms.

"Faith, why isn't she wearing her outfit I picked out?" Buffy frowns and she hands me a cold beer before taking a sip of the glass of wine she's holding. "Faith?"

"She didn't like it."

"She's one. She doesn't know what she likes."

"B, she ain't a girly girl," I say quietly. "You know that and yet ya still try dressing her in frilly little dresses she hates. She's happier in pants and a t-shirt."

Buffy sighs and I put my arm around her shoulders. "It can't hurt to try to get her to appreciate a cute dress, can it?"

"If I were you, I'd just give up on the whole dress thing," I chuckle and I kiss her cheek as Giles walks in the back door. "Yo, Giles. When did you get here?"

"A short while ago," he replies and he places the biggest box I've seen on the kitchen table with the rest of Kenzie's gifts. "I would've been here much sooner, but I got held up at customs. Would you believe those buggers wanted to open Kenzie's gift?"

"Can't blame them," I chuckle. "Grab a beer and meet us out back?" I say to him as Buffy starts tugging on my hand, pulling me towards the back door.

The backyard is decked out for Kenzie's party. Balloons and streamers hanging off the trees, picnic tables full of food and about forty guests, most of which are students at the school that occasionally babysit Leah and Kenzie if no one else is available. Kenzie is with Dawn and Xander and they're sitting at one of the tables, all three of them laughing. Willow and Kennedy are at the table with them, smiling and laughing along, but they're lost in their own little world too.

Buffy pulls me over to the table to join them and I sit down first, knowing she wants to sit on my lap despite the fact there's plenty of room for her to sit next to me. I smile at her and she leans in for a sweet kiss, one that lingers a little before she pulls back.

"Mmm," she smiles at me and leans in for another kiss, this time keeping it short and sweet.

"You two are disgusting," Dawn laughs. "Always touching each other, always kissing and cuddling. It's so cute that it's disgusting."

"Thank you for your input, Dawn," Buffy glares and she laughs, unable to keep that serious look on her face for long. "Don't you just love being disgusting, Faith?"

"Oh yeah," I grin.

I look around the yard at the guests. Everyone is having fun, some are eating the finger food we'd put out, and some are playing with Leah in the bouncy castle I ordered for the party. Kenzie is happy too, playing peek a boo with Xander and holding one hand over her right eye the whole time. Giles comes out of the house with a small glass in his hand and I know he's found the scotch I made sure I had just for him.

* * *

We spent the afternoon outside and once the presents were opened, mostly by Leah since Kenzie couldn't quite figure out how to rip the paper, Buffy and I brought out the cake which was promptly destroyed by Kenzie's hands as soon as it was placed on the table in front of her. Andrew was upset about it since he "slaved" over the cake all night last night, but he got over it when Kenzie held out a cake covered hand to him and smiled.

Now that everyone has left and the girls are in bed, Buffy and I are out in the backyard, cleaning up the mess from the party. I put the nearly full garbage bag down and grab my beer off the table and take a couple of swigs. Buffy is busy taking down the streamers from the trees and I can tell by the way she's moving that she's tired. Can't blame her, it's been a wicked long day for all of us.

I walk up behind her and rub her shoulders. I feel her relax the instant I touch her. She drops the streamers she just pulled down and I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her neck, letting my lips linger with each soft kiss I place just under her ear. My hands slip under her dress and move slowly up her bare thighs.

"Faith, we need to finish cleaning up," she whispers but she doesn't stop me as I slip my fingers under her panties. "Baby, come on."

"Been waiting all day to get a moment alone with you, B. You gonna make me wait even longer?"

Buffy sighs out as I slide my fingers over her pussy, getting her nice and wet and ready for me. She can't say no to me, not ever. I've proved that point many times and I never get tired of doing it every single time she tries to push me away. I slide two fingers inside of her and she gasps as she leans back against me and spreads her legs a little wider, giving me more access.

"Oh, Faith," she moans, her hands reaching for my head as I fuck her nice and slow.

The moment is ruined when we both hear Kenzie cry over the baby monitor she brought out here earlier. I slip my fingers out from her panties and out from under her dress. She pouts as she turns to look at me and I quickly kiss it away.

Buffy sighs loudly and heads into the house to check in on Kenzie. I pick up the garbage bag and keep cleaning, stopping to listen to Buffy as she quietly talks to Kenzie, trying to get her to stop crying so she will fall back asleep. I keep working away at getting the yard cleaned up and when I don't hear Kenzie crying or Buffy talking softly to her over the monitor, I know she's gotten Kenzie back to sleep.

I pile the garbage bags at the side of the house, grab my beer and the baby monitor and head inside. I grab a fresh, cold beer out of the fridge and Buffy walks in, looking tired as ever. I place my beer down on the counter and wrap my arms around her.

"Did you get her back to sleep?"

"Yeah," she says into my neck. "I don't think she's feeling too good tonight."

"Must've been all that cake she shoved into her mouth after she punched it out," I chuckle softly and I feel Buffy smile against my neck.

Buffy sighs and I know she wants to continue what I started outside. I slip my hands under her dress and up the backside of her thighs. I lean back and look her in the eyes when I find she's ditched her panties. I growl as I grip her thighs and pull her up. She instantly wraps her legs around me and our lips collide in a heated, fiery kiss.

My head is spinning, my heart is racing and my whole body is buzzing with unrelenting desire and pleasure. When Buffy bites on my lower lip, my clit twitches and I push her up against the counter and slip a hand between her legs. She's soaked. I easily slide two fingers inside her, kissing her deeply to quiet the stream of gasps and moans escaping past her lips.

She leans back on the counter, gripping on to my shoulders as I fuck her nice and hard with my fingers. I push her back a little until her entire weight is on the edge of the counter and I move quickly, kneeling on the floor as I spread her legs and push up the edge of her dress. I slip my fingers out of her and lick each one slowly, my eyes locked on to hers the whole time. I inhale deeply, her arousal like a drug to me as it lingers strongly in the air surrounding me.

I take her left leg and drape it over my shoulder and she leans back a little more when I take her right leg and trail my lips along the soft skin of her inner thigh. I turn my eyes down to her pussy and I growl playfully as I nip at her thigh. I lick over my lips as I near her pussy. I take one long lick and she shudders the instant I move my tongue away from her.

I spread her lips with my fingers and take another long, slow lick, savouring the taste of her. One of her hands goes to the back of my head, pulling me in closer. I lick over her again, dipping the tip of my tongue inside her quivering hole. It almost feels like she's pulling my tongue inside of her as I slide it in nice and deep. I look up at her for a second and she has her eyes shut tight and she's biting her lower lip to keep quiet.

Fuck, she's sexy when she's like this. Hell, I'll never get tired of the sight of her, whether I'm in between her legs or any other time I just look at her.

I give her all that I got, fucking her with my tongue and using my thumb to circle over her hard little clit. Her heels dig into my back as she cums hard and fast. I don't move away as I lick her clean and getting her all worked up all over again. I slowly stand, licking over my lips as she breathes heavily, her skin flushed and sweaty and she has that lazy, satisfied smile curled over her lips.

"Mmm, come here," she moans as she wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me in close. "You are amazing, baby."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

Buffy laughs and I kiss her softly. "How about we go upstairs and I'll return the favour?"

"Like I'll ever say no to that," I smirk and I pick her up off the counter and she slides down to her feet slowly, her eyes locked with mine. "God, I love you so much, Buffy."

"I love you too."

"I wanna show you how much I love you."

"You do. You show me every day," she smiles lovingly. She strokes her fingers over the back of my neck and suddenly I feel weak in the knees, kind of like the way I felt when she first kissed me. "I want to marry you."

"Well, that's the plan, isn't it?"

"I don't want to wait any longer than we already have, Faith. We said we'd wait until after Kenzie was born and it's been a year."

"I'd wait forever to marry you."

"But I don't want to wait forever," she sighs softly. "Faith, I want to be your wife and I don't want to wait any longer. I'd marry you tomorrow if everyone else wasn't expecting us to have this great big wedding."

"How about this," I say as I start to lead the way out of the kitchen. "Tomorrow we'll sit down and start planning this thing, yeah? Set up a date, the whole nine yards."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but tonight, B? Tonight I don't wanna be thinking about anything else other than showing ya just how much I fucking love you."

Buffy smiles at me, all loving and sweet and I scoop her up in my arms, smiling like the lovesick fool I am right back at her.

* * *

Buffy is deliriously happy as she, Willow and Dawn flip through the bridal magazines that are covering the kitchen table. I'm standing by the sink, sipping on a beer and I'm just watching them, mostly Buffy since she's so breathtakingly beautiful when she's happy like this.

I put my beer down on the counter and scoop Kenzie up from the floor where she's been playing with one of the GI Joe dolls Andrew got her for her birthday. She coos and wraps her chubby little arms around my neck and I hug her close. God, I love this kid, I mean how can I not? She's a part of me, literally, and she's also a part of Buffy. I walk over to the table and sit down next to Buffy and she opens up one of the magazines.

"I want the reception to look just like this. Isn't it beautiful, Faith? We could set everything up out in the front of the school."

"It's beautiful, B."

"As for the ceremony, I was thinking of something like this out in the gardens," she says excitedly as she flips to another page. "What do you think, baby?"

"I love it."

"We'll need to get married by the end of the month if we want it to look like this," Buffy continues and I nod my head, smiling at her and not paying attention to the pictures she's showing me. "Faith?"

"Married by the end of the month. Sounds good to me. Do ya think we can pull all this off? End of the month is like two weeks from now."

"With a little magic, we can," Willow grins and I think she's just as excited as Buffy is about this wedding of ours. "So, an actual date. We're gonna need one ASAP since we're gonna have to send out these invitations before tomorrow."

"September 30th sound good to you, baby?" Buffy asks me and I nod my head. She squeals and it makes Kenzie squeal happily too. "Are you excited, Kenzie? Your mommies are finally going to get married!"

"Oh gosh, we have so much to do in two weeks!" Dawn exclaims. "You need to get a dress, Buffy, and Faith-what are you going to wear?"

They don't give me a chance to answer as they start talking about all the little details and all the things they have to get done before the end of the month. Kenzie just stares at me, looking a little confused as she plays with the ends of my hair. She doesn't understand what's going on, but every time Buffy laughs or squeals happily, she does too.

Damn, who would've though my life would've turned out this way, huh? Two years ago I wasn't even close to thinking about putting down roots anywhere, living each day like it was my last without a damn care in the world. I was in Boston when I made the choice to come here and I left Boston, running here to Cleveland 'cause of the demons I'd gone there to face. I feared them. I still do. Don't know if I'll ever be able to stand up to 'em. But that's okay, that's a different part of my life, one that doesn't matter anymore 'cause the life I have now? That's the only one that matters and the only one that always will.

Coming to Cleveland was the best damn decision I ever made in my life. I got a second chance with Buffy and we finally had that friendship we should've formed years ago. Sure I was still pretty messed up, but at least when I got here, I had done a hell of a lot of growing up over the years that I had my head mostly screwed on right that everything started falling into place and actually turning out better than okay.

When it comes to Buffy, I've always been a fool in love. In the past it nearly destroyed me and now? Now it's the best damn thing I could ever ask for-especially knowing she loves me back just as much as I love her. Finally got everything I ever wanted and it only took me six damn years after leaving the gang in LA to realize that sometimes ya just gotta give in and let things happen the way they're meant to instead of trying to force life to go the way ya want it to.

Got the whole rest of my life to look forward to. Got myself a family now and I'm gonna marry Buffy in a few short weeks now. The old Faith wouldn't laughed if someone told her that this was how her life was gonna end up. The old Faith wouldn't have believed she could get everything she ever wanted and have the one person she's ever loved so deeply love her back.

I took a risk coming here, that's for sure, but I'm grateful I made the choice to come here. Look at what it got me. Every damn thing I've always wanted even though I wouldn't have admitted it two years back.

Been a lot of surprises along the way too, but like everything else in my life now, I wouldn't trade the last two years of my life for anything. Except to maybe experience it all over again and again. And I will be, for the rest of my life.

The End.


End file.
